Por un amor
by ladiserena
Summary: cuanto estarias dispuesto a sacrificar por la persona que mas amas aun cuando tu amor no es correspondido?
1. Sorpresas Inesperadas

Capitulo I: Sorpresas inesperadas

Más Rápido!... ellos son mucho más veloces que esto… Concéntrate!…

Escucho una vez más a esa voz en su cabeza repitiendo la misma palabra que había escuchado el último año y medio, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían la oscuridad solo era interrumpida por las farolas callejeras que tintineantes alejaban la oscuridad, continuo corriendo hasta detenerse en seco, volvió a escuchar esa voz Concéntrate!… y así lo hizo cerro los ojos mientras un extraño ser se acercaba a ella, sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente pues a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados podía ver claramente sus movimientos, y al abrirlos simplemente había desaparecido, no pudo evitar el sonreír en esta ocasión ganarle había sido de lo mas sencillo.

La mañana era helada pero el aire frió entrando en sus pulmones la hacia sentirse viva, el sol comenzaba a ganarle terreno a la luna lo que le indicaba que era momento de regresar a casa, esta vez solo caminaba para poder recuperar el aliento antes de regresar, respiro lentamente, mientras una imagen se formaba en su pensamiento sin poder evitar que un sentimiento de miedo la invadiera pues esta criatura no era como las que había derrotado, sus ojos eran fríos y parecía decirle algo en una lengua que no podía comprender. La alarma en su reloj la hizo reaccionar ese pensamiento desapareció y ella emprendió el camino a casa.

-El viento trata de advertirnos algo… pero no logro descifrar que… -expreso una chica rubia con el ceño fruncido y aire de preocupación mientras observaba el amanecer desde el pórtico de su hogar-

-se a lo que te refieres el mas esta intranquilo - respondió una chica a su lado mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la rubia-

-creen que tenga que ver con lo que nos dirá la princesa –les tercio una chica de pelo negro-

-no lo se.. Pero debe ser algo importante o no nos hubiera llamada.. no es común en ella

-ella esta aquí! –Exclamo una adolescente pelinegra sacando de su letargo a las 3 guerreras-

-señor... no la encontraron la galaxia esta limpia y las guerreras exterminadas –dudo un momento antes de continuar pero al no recibir respuesta prosiguió – pero… al parecer 2 lograron escapar hacia la galaxia de la luz, y un equipo ya fue por ellas para…

-solo síganlas – dijo fríamente el hombre oculto por las oscuridad mientras unas sombras se movían como asustadas por la voz que retumbaba –

-señor?...

-ellas buscaran lo mismo que nosotros… si que en su desesperación por ayuda… nos llevaran ante lo que mas protegen… algo mas? –pregunto al notar que el sirviente frente a el no se movía-

-si señor nuestros reportes muestran gran actividad en esa galaxia

-manden equipo de reconocimiento

-yo… me tome el atrevimiento de hacerlo hace 4 micras… y… ninguno ha regresado –el hombre sonrió a pesar de que nadie lo vio, un sentimiento de victoria comenzaba a inundarlo-

Al día siguiente estaban todas reunidas en el templo hikahua a excepción de serena quien todavía no llegaba de repente se escucharon gritos provenientes de afuera y salieron todas a ver quienes discutían pues se distinguían tres voces

-rei: seiya!

-lita: yaten!

-mina: taiki!

-todas: que hacen aquí!

-taiki: nada en especial

-seiya: alguien podría decirme donde esta serena?

-rei: pues si no me equivoco con darien **SU NOVIO** por si no lo recuerdas

-seiya: oh entonces nos vemos luego -seiya se marcha con una rapidez que todas se sorprenden-

-taiki: podemos hablar con ustedes

todas reaccionan y voltean a ver a taiki

-emi: si dinos

-rei: pero pasen por favor

-yaten: no es necesario solo queremos pedirles un favor

-mina: claro lo que quieran

-taiki: pues... queríamos saber si podrían lograr que serena saliera con seiya

-rei: que? ( con una mueca de inconformidad)

-yaten: es que aunque nos duela admitirlo regresamos por seiya pues paresia a ver entrado en lo que aquí llaman depresión?… pues no salía, no hablaba con nadie, y un día sin mas le pidió a nuestra reina que si lo podía dejar regresar a la tierra

-taiki: si y a pesar de la inconformidad de la reina y nuestra lo dejo regresar pues sabemos que lo habría hecho de todos modos con o sin autorización a si que decidimos regresar con el

-yaten : y como ustedes saben seiya esta enamorado de serena a si que suponemos que por eso regreso y no queremos que se lastime aun mas y que sin embargo entienda que su amor es imposible

-rei: esta bien hablaremos con ella

-taiki: nos vemos luego entonces

al marcharse todas pensaron en la forma de decirle a serena pues lo difícil no era decírselo si no que lo entendiera mientras tanto en otro lugar dos horas mas tarde

-bombón (grito un joven con gran emoción)

-esa voz es de... seiya por fin regresaste

El la alcanzo la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo y mientras la abrazaba con la fuerza de quererse unir en uno solo le decía

-seiya: te extrañe mucho bombón… quería volver a verte

-serena: yo también seiya! y a que se debe tu regreso y sin avizarme?

seiya sentía que estaba en un sueño pues tenia tomada por la cintura a la persona que mas amaba pero antes de que pudiera responder su pregunta alguien los interrumpio

-si pero no llego solo

-nosotros también regresamos

-serena: yaten, taiki que bueno que regresaron (utilizando la excusa de saludar a yaten y taiki serena se zafo de los brazos de seiya )

-seiya: en verdad te alegra bombón

-serena: claro!

-seiya: y dime ya dejaste a tu novio

-serena: ¡no!

-seiya: mmm... que lastima sabes por que te has puesto mas linda todavía bombón

-serena : (se ruboriza )

-yaten: tus amigas te están esperando

- serena: He ... hay no me olvide de ellas voy a llegar tarde de nuevo

-taiki : pues son las 6 a que hora te quedaste de ver con ellas

-serena: a las 4 pero tuve unos contratiempos y iba para haya cuando me tope con ustedes no quieren acompañarme a las chicas les dará gusto verlos

-taiki : ya las vimos pero no tuvimos tiempo de platicar pues seiya salió como loco a buscarte

-serena: no creo que a ellas les importe verlos otra vez

-yaten : es evidente debieron extrañarnos mucho

-serena: en realidad quiero que me acompañen para a si poder tener una escusa por haber llegado tarde oo

-taiki: era de suponerse ¬¬

-todos UU

**ya en el templo Hikahua**

Como era de imaginarse al llegar serena al templo rei se puso a regañarla por llegar tarde pero se percato de la presencia de seiya , yaten y taiki se calmo e incluso se apeno un poco después de platicar todos y bromear por un par de horas alguien abrió la puerta todas voltearon y vieron a rini entrar con darien pero rini ya había crecido pues paresia tener 16 años

-todas: ¡rini!

-rini: hola chicas que gusto me da volver a verlas

-seiya: quien es ella bombón (dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a serena a darien no le gusto el acto de este desconocido para el, por lo que se coloco atrás de serena y le dijo )

-darien: no me vas a saludar? –mientras veia fijamente a seiya, serena se levanto y le dijo-

-serena: si, bueno… hola creo que ya conoces a seiya

seiya se levanto y ambos se dieron la mano en ese instante se sintió un poco de tensión pues los dos se vieron muy fijamente y paresia que cada instante se presionaban un poco mas la mano serena se percato de eso y tomo las mano de ambos, los dos al sentir la suave mano de serena cedieron sus fuerzas

-serena: seiya te quiero presentar a rini mi...bien pues ella es mi...

-rei: su prima verdad serena

-serena: (con una mirada de extrañeza hacia rei y un tanto incomoda por mentirle a seiya, solo asintió con la cabeza)

-seiya: pues se parece mucho a ti bombón

a darien no le agrado la manera como seiya la llamo y de cierta forma no sabia el por que le molestaba pues había oído miles de veces a haruka decirle a si y en ninguna ocasión sintió algo semejante quizás solo era la energía que desprendía seiya y la forma en que serena lo trataba todos siguieron platicando mientras darien pensaba en todo eso se sentó al lado de serena dejándola en medio pues seiya se encontraba del otro lado después de unos minutos la alarma del reloj de serena sono nuevamente y se levanto con gran rapidez para sorpresa de todos pues tenia una cara muy seria

-serena : bueno chicas nos vemos luego ya es tarde y debo irme me llaman para saber cuando es la próxima reunión esta bien

-rini: pero aun es muy temprano y yo voy llegando…

-serena: esta bien tu puedes quedarte si quieres yo debo hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a casa es mas si quieres te puede llevar darien verdad (dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver)

- darien : no, yo te llevo a donde necesites ir

- serena: ¡no!... es necesario yo puedo ir sola a demás rini necesita que la lleves después a casa y que... la cuides tiene mucho que no la veíamos no crees yo estaré bien te llamo mañana si (beso a darien en la mejilla y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera discutirle algo seiya, yaten y taiki se levantaron y se despidieron)

-lita: pero como ustedes también se marchan

-taiki: si ya es tarde y además se nos hace inapropiado quedarnos pues llegamos con serena y como ya se fue creo que es apropiado que nosotros hagamos lo mismo

-mina: pero taiki que cosas dices quédense por favor

-yaten: no podemos en realidad tenemos aun muchas cosas que hacer pues como ya les explicamos tenemos que preparar nuestro regreso a la farándula no es a si seiya...seiya...

-rini: creo que salió mientras ustedes hablaban

-yaten : yo no se que vamos hacer con ese muchacho en fin ya veámonos (dijo mientras miraba a taiki) -- U

**mientras tanto en la azotea de un edificio **

Se encontraban las outer scouts

-s. neptuno: llegas temprano sailor moon

-serena: que pasa chicas por que me citaron a solas

-s. plut: nosotras pensamos que usted nos había citado princesa

-serena: yo no fui ustedes fueron las que me mandaron una nota y me extraño mucho que me citaran sola

-s. Uranus: pues nosotras recibimos una nota suya y por eso fue que venimos

-serena: pues si yo no fui y ustedes tampoco entonces quien nos sito en este lugar

-s. Saturn: "si la chica de cabellos de oro pierde su batalla la luna se obscurecerá y todo cambiara"

-s.plut: sailor saturn...

-serena: sailor saturn... (cae desvanecida en el suelo y sailor urano la detiene de repente una figura sale de las sombras lo que causa que las sailors se pónganse guardia)

-no se preocupen serena estará bien

-s uranus: quien eres tú y como la conoces, muéstrate!

-s. plut: que le hiciste a la princesa

la figura sale de entre las sombras pero solo para mostrar su cuerpo no su cara pues la tenia cubierta con una mascara, traía puesto una capa y armadura en la cual tenia una luna y una estrella bordados a un lado

-ya les dije que estará bien solo se desmayo

-s. neptuno: ¿quien eres?

-yo soy el guerrero de las estrellas soy warrior star y no se preocupen estamos del mismo lado

-s.saturn: a que te refieres

-warrior star: si ustedes protegen a la princesa de la luna es decir a serena tsukino entonces estamos del mismo lado

-s.uranus: por que nos citaste por que supongo que fuiste tú

-w.s. : si así es fui yo

-s.neptuno: que es lo que quieres y quien eres realmente

-w.s: responderé a todas sus preguntas a si que les pido que realicen una por una

-s.plut : que le hiciste a la princesa

-w.s.: solo como ya les mencione perdió la conciencia pues baje su energía lo que le provoco el desmayo pero la recuperara poco a poco

-s.neptun: ¿por que nos citaste?

-ws: por que se les hará una prueba para saber que tan leales son hacia su princesa o debería decir nuestra

-s plut: que tipo de prueba y por que?

-w.s: el tipo será diferente para cada una y se evaluaran varios aspectos, ¿por que? pues por que si aprueban se les otorgaran nuevos poderes que quizás sobrepasen aparentemente los de nuestra princesa -pues ustedes saben que eso es imposible- y necesitamos estar seguros que le son totalmente fieles y que no la traicionaran a si mismo sabrán como actuar bajo diferentes situaciones, si aprueban la vida de la princesa quedara en sus manos.

-s.uranus: y cuando se realizara esa prueba

-w.s: en cualquier momento puede ser hoy, mañana , pasado quizás ni se den cuenta de que esa fue su prueba por ejemplo se les acaba de realizar una

-s.neptuno: ¿que pero cuando?

-w.s: si al recibir una nota de que su princesa diciéndoles que necesitaba verlas urgentemente a una hora fecha y lugar sin decirles por que y puedo asegurar que harían lo que ella les pidiera, no les importo si tenían que luchar o arriesgar su vida o simplemente una tonta idea de querer verlas confiaron en esa nota y en lo que decía por que provenía de serena tampoco les importo tener que dejar eventos de su vida diaria o humana como una audición para la famosa violinista michiru kaiou, o una cita amorosa para setsuna meiou , una carrera importante para haruka tenou y una simple reunión donde vería a su mejor amiga hotaru tomoe o es que me equivoco

(todas quedaron asombradas por las palabras de ese extraño guerrero pues paresia saber su vida incluso mejor que entre ellas)

-s.plut: y que sucederá si no aprobamos

-w.s: de ser a si serán borrados todos sus recuerdos y sus poderes serán extraídos de su cuerpo activando a si el poder de otras sailors scauts

-s.neptuno: pero acaso existen mas

-ws: si existen billones de sailors en esta y otras dimensiones esperando poder despertar y cumplir con su misión a si que como ustedes se abran dado cuenta es un privilegio poder estar cerca de nuestra princesa ustedes representan planetas de este sistema solar pero a si como ustedes existen sailors scauts que representan planetas, estrellas, cometas, e incluso guerreros pero no todos tenemos el privilegio de cuidarla de cerca algunos están condenados a no conocerla ni verla jamás solo de protegerla bajo la promesa de que realmente existe y que es la protectora del espacio, tiempo y universo

-s. plut: y tu como sabes todo esto

-w.s: soy un enviado especial al que se le ha dado este conocimiento para ayudarlas a cuidar mejor a nuestra princesa

-s.uranus: quien eres tu y como sabes quienes somos

-w.s: yo soy ... seiya kou (dijo la silueta mientras se levantaba la mascara que cubría su rostro, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al oír y ver el rostro del chico quien con un movimiento de su mano las destransformo a todas y con la otra levanto a serena de los brazos de haruka llevándola hasta los suyos y dijo )

-w.s : yo me encargare de llevarla a su casa ustedes estén listas que serán las primeras en realizárseles las pruebas

-s.saturn: quieres decir que a las demás sailors scauts también se les realizaran

-w.s: a si es pero a ellas se les avisara después por lo que ustedes no deben decir nada y por favor no le comenten nada a serena es un trato he... (diciendo esto desapareció entre las sombras de la noche dejando sorprendidas a las outer scouts)

**minutos después en el auto de three lights serena despertaba **

-taiki: estas bien

-serena: eh... taiki ? si gracias que paso

-yaten: te desmayaste creo que no deberías salir sola al la calle cuando te sientas mal

-serena: pero yo estaba... hay olvídenlo debió ser un sueño me van a matar por haberlas dejado plantadas

-seiya: ¿a quienes?

-serena: no a nadie olvídenlo

-seiya: hay bombón tan distraída como siempre ya no te acuerdas ni que estabas haciendo

-serena: seiya no me digas bombón no creo que a darien le guste eso

-seiya: como si me interesara lo que piensa ese, claro si es que lo hace

-serena: seiya...

-yaten: hay seiya ya déjala tranquila

-taiki: si seiya yaten tiene razón primero estas con que serena esto, serena aquello y ya que estas con ella no haces mas que hacerla enojar (serena se ruboriza al igual que seiya)

-seiya: chicos eso no se dice (yaten y taiki comienzan a reír )

-taiki : ya llegamos

-yaten : aquí vives no serena

-serena: sip gracias

seiya se baja y le abre la puerta del auto la toma de la mano y le ayuda a bajar en eso se ve llegar el auto de darien de donde bajan el y rini darien ve a seiya quien aun no suelta la mano de serena los cuatro se dirigen a la puerta de la casa y seiya ignorando evidentemente a darien le besa la mano a serena y le dice

-seiya : aquí la dejo en la puerta de su casa señorita nos vemos después adiós y buenas noches

se da la media vuelta y se sube al auto este arranca y se va rápidamente tocando el claxon en señal de despedida, serena mueve la mano para despedirse, después de unos segundos voltea y ve la mirada fría de darien a quien le muestra una débil sonrisa rini se despide deseando buenas noches a los dos quedándose solos, serena tenia la cabeza hacia abajo como niña regañada esperando oír la voz de darien pero en cambio solo sintió su mano deslizarse por su cintura la jalo lentamente con la otra mano tomo su barbilla levantando su cabeza poco a poco se miraron fijamente a los ojos culminando la escena con un tierno y dulce beso esta acción desconcertó a serena pues esperaba que darien le preguntara que hacia con seiya o algo a si cuando se separaron darien dijo

-darien: discúlpame últimamente he estado un poco ocupado y no te he dedicado mucho tiempo

-serena: no te preocupes… esta bien yo también he estado un poco ocupada con la escuela y el nuevo enemigo y….

-darien: nuevo enemigo!...

-serena: he! dije enemigo? no me hagas caso darien ... así le ...llamo a los exámenes...si claro a los exámenes /pensando/ estaba apunto de regarla que tonta soy je je

-darien: bueno como sea cuídate no quiero que nada te pase

-serena: te amo darien

-darien: yo también

la abrazo se despidieron serena entro a su casa y le mando un beso a darien por la ventana de su casa al ver que su auto se marchaba saludo a su familia les dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación donde luna y rini la esperaban junto con todas las chicas que se encontraban en la línea telefónica listas para interrogarla, serena supo en ese momento que seria una noche muy larga y llena de preguntas pues seguramente rini les había contado lo que acababa de suceder.

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia la o por los reviws, miki, serekino, y sere les agradezco su apoyo y ayuda por lo que les dedico este capitulo gracias amigos!.


	2. Revelaciones

Capitulo 2: revelaciones

Mientras tanto en el auto de three lights en el momento en que serena y darien hablaban ellos platicaban lo siguiente

-yaten: como encontraste a serena seiya

-seiya: el destino supongo… -volteo a su derecha observando por la ventana-

-taiki: seiya no te entiendo dime para que regresamos... seiya... seiya...¡¡¡seiya despierta!

-seiya: eh... disculpa no te escuche decías algo

-yaten: dime seiya cual era tu urgencia por regresar no creo que sea lo que le dijiste a la princesa de regresar por que extrañabas la tierra las fans el cantar y además parece que estas en este mundo solo cuando estas con serena y cuando no siempre estas distraído

-taiki: si ya nos preocupaste a nosotros como a la princesa kakyuu es por eso que ante tu insistencia te dejo regresar a la tierra y nosotros te alcanzamos para cuidarte y como es posible que lleves dos meses aquí y a penas te hayas presentado ante ella dinos que sucede si regresaste para estar con esa chiquilla ya lo conseguiste lo que no entiendo es por que te la pasas molestándola todo el tiempo

-seiya: esta bien les contare pero mejor detengan el auto y vamos a platicar a otro lado

yaten y taiki aceptaron este ultimo freno el auto lo estaciono y fueron a un café que estaba cerca a platicar

-yaten: y bien ya estamos aquí ya nos vas a decir que te pasa

-seiya: bien pues... si bien lo recuerdo todo empezó cuando nos fuimos de aquí y me despedí de serena, yo sabia que ya estaba con la persona que amaba y cuando llegamos a nuestro planeta me propuse olvidarla, pero el tiempo no cambio la necesidad de verme reflejado en sus ojos, de verla sonreír con mis bromas y me di cuenta de que la necesitaba, pues a pesar de la distancia, el no estar cerca de ella destrozaba mi corazón y ahora me doy cuenta que tan solo palpita con el sonido de su voz

- yaten: vamos seiya no seas ridículo

-seiya: se que tal vez suene ridículo, pero a si me siento, por que cuando nos fuimos me di cuenta que ella se quedo aquí con mis ganas de vivir y me dejo congelada la razón pues yo se que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, debido a que ella no me quiere y con eso despertó en mi la desesperanza, he tratado evitar este sentimiento pero no puedo, tan solo mírenme en nada me consigo concentrar ando despistado, se que soy un desastre y no se que esta pasando me gusta hacerla rabiar y la deseo tanto que me llega a desesperar, es tan grande lo que siento por ella que tenerla a mi lado no me bastará, a pesar de que me prometí que no me importaba que no me quisiera, que con estar a su lado era mas que suficiente por eso no le habia dicho que estaba aquí, pero no es a si y me esta matando yo no creí poder perder a si la cabeza por ella pues se a convertido en el centro y fin de todo mi universo se que arder en amor te deja en cenizas y eso es lo que esta pasando conmigo mas no me importa pues si tiene limite el amor lo pasaría por ella ya que mas que solo me dejo muerto pues todas mis ansias las tiene su boca y la amo tanto que no me importaría morir por ella

-taiki: pero sabes que ese es un amor imposible

-seiya: lo se pero su amor es algo que me guía que se siente como una de energía que me va quitando la razón haciéndome tropezar a cada paso y creándome una enorme confusión pues ya no se si lo que siento es amor o un capricho lo único que se es que es tan grande lo que siento que me acerca a dios

-yaten: entonces regresaste solo por ella? –seiya dudo un momento antes de contestar pues recordo lo que acababa de pasar con las outer scouts

-seiya: si regrese para estar junto a ella para cuidarla y protegerla sin embargo ahora que estoy aquí no puedo darme por vencido y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella y por su amor

-taiki: y si no lo consigues que vas a hacer

-seiya: si ya lo he pensado y créanme aunque no lo parezca se perder y de ser a si me convertiría en una sombra destinada a cuidarla enteramente y si ese es mi destino créanme que no me opondré

-taiki: pero seiya estas loco estas condenando tu vida a un amor que tal vez no te sea correspondido jamás

-seiya: si estoy loco pero de amor por ella y créanme preferiría ser su sombra antes que tener que volver a separarme de ella

-yaten: hay seiya creo que te as condenado a ti mismo... pero en fin que le vamos a hacer puedes contar con nosotros para todo hermanito haber si no acabamos igual o peor de locos que tu

-taiki: si y mas vale que despiertes y pongas los pies en la tierra si es que quieres ganar su corazón

-seiya: gracias chicos por brindarme su ayuda

-taiki: oye a nosotros también nos agrada esa chiquilla y dime con quien estaría mejor que contigo no es a si yaten

-yaten: claro arriba ese ánimo hermano –los dos se voltearon a ver al parecer su hermano estaba peor de lo que creian-

-taiki: haber ya la invitaste a nuestro concierto de nuestro regreso al mundo del espectáculo

-seiya: no... se me había olvidado

-yaten: hay seiya...seiya...seiya era de esperarse ten aquí están 12 boletos en primera fila espero que sepas aprovecharlos

-seiya: y para que tantos yo me conformo con que valla ella

-taiki: son para sus amigas a si, si duda en asistir ellas la convencerán y es mas puedes invitar a su novio a si es mas seguro que valla

-seiya: y después como me libro de el

-yaten: ahí entramos nosotros pues ya veremos en que lo distraemos y tu mientras platicas con ella ya veras hermanito con nuestra ayuda podrás lograr tu objetivo

yaten y taiki quisieron disimular la preocupación que les causaba su hermano pero no lo lograron totalmente sin embargo de algo estaban seguros era de que si su felicidad estaba al lado de serena tsukino harían hasta lo imposible porque el obtuviera su felicidad

**al día siguiente**

las chicas le explicaron a serena que seiya estaba enamorado de ella y por eso había regresado

-serena: pero yo ya sabia eso el mismo me lo dijo días antes de que peleáramos contra sailor galaxia

después de que le explicaron lo que yaten y taiki avían platicado con ellas serena acepto el ayudar a seiya de camino a casa se encontró con rini y regresaron juntas a casa platicando

-rini: serena cuando se casan darien y tu?

-serena: eh! –se puso roja como tomate- si este... pues cuando terminemos de estudiar sobre todo el, tu sabes que el ser doctor es muy ... bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero

-rini: entonces no podré visitarlo muy seguido

-serena: -suspiro y un poco triste respondió- no creo que no

rini noto este cambio pero no fue capas de continuar preguntando pues sintio que habia tocado un tema delicado, y quizás por ahora lo mejor era guardar silencio; después de los muchos acontecimientos como el que rini se acostumbrara a ver a seiya mas cerca de serena que darien, unas cuantas visitas de las outer scauts, peleas y discusiones de reí y seiya contra serena, y la sorpresiva noticia de que seiya estudiaria en la misma carrera que serena, la semana concluía y serena se dirigía a la cafetería al llegar saludo a andriw y noto como seiya estaba sentado el la mesa del fondo viendo hacia la calle mojada por la lluvia se acerco, seiya por su parte se levanto de inmediato observando la silueta que a el se acercaba con una minifalda, sandalias, suéter rojos y blusa blanca unos cuantos libros en la mano labios color carmín y una sonrisa que se paresia alumbrar el lugar

-serena: perdón la tardanza

-seiya: no te preocupes

la tomo por la cintura y la beso en la mejilla, serena sintió este acto un poco incomodo no por el beso si no la manera en como la tomaba de la cintura

-seiya: pensé que no llegarías

-serena: es que tuve un contra tiempo pero si te dije que te ayudaría a ponerte al corriente en la carrera es por que lo haré

-seiya: estas temblando

-serena: es por la lluvia no me moje mucho pero hace frió

seiya se paso a un lado de serena arrinconándola con la ventana se quito su saco y se lo puso a serena quien se sonrojo

-serena: gracias pero será mejor que empecemos

-seiya: serena primero quiero decirte algo mas bien aclarártelo solo que no es fácil

serena: ¿a si? y ¿que es?... anda dímelo

seiya: el día que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti a primera vista tu sabes que nunca lo he negado y cuando me fui me propuse no volver pues tu estas con darien y aunque me duela se cuanto lo amas pero ni el tiempo ni la distancia me quitaron el capricho de verte sonreír ahora te miro frente a mi y veo en ti todo lo que siempre soñé y que me queda por vivir pero solo si tu estas a mi lado

-serena: pero seiya tu sabes que...

seiya puso un dedo en sus labios para seguir diciendo

-seiya: puede separarme la distancia, tus amigas por que se que lo harán, tu novio, y todo lo que tu quieras que nos separe pero nadie ni siquiera tu puedes quitarme el placer de mirar el cielo y recordarte a si que por favor dame una oportunidad como se la diste a darien no te pido mas y créeme que si me la dieras te mostraría que soy digno de ti, de tu cariño, volvería a nacer y tendría mil motivos para despertar, para continuar y mi vida empezaría al verte llegar por que tu eres lo único que importa para mi y no me haría falta nada mas, pues contigo lo imposible se hace realidad y reflejaría en tus ojos mi seguridad revelando mis anhelos, mis manos tocarían el cielo, cómplices serán tus brazos de mis logros y fracasos toda mi vida te adorare si tu... me amas y créeme no es necesario que lo digas solo dame una señal que yo sabré interpretarla

-serena: seiya... yo... que quieres que te diga yo no puedo... –se quedo sin palabras -

seiya se acerco lentamente tomo la barbilla de serena inclinándose hasta tocar sus labios besándola dulce, suave y lentamente e incluso con un poco de nervios a despegar seiya sus labios esta quedo petrificada sus pensamientos giraban sin control olvidándose que andriw pudo haberlos visto, y de todo lo que había hablado un par de días atrás con sus amigas-

-seiya: y que dices ahora

-serena: seiya no lo se has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos y siempre me ha gustado tu forma de hablar, tu sabes que tus palabras siempre han tenido un efecto en mi y al parecer siguen teniéndolo pero ...

-seiya: en resumen es un si

-serena: no, no puedo y darien no lo me..

-seiya: no te preocupes por él en este momento

después la llevo a casa serena se sentía confundida se supone que le ayudaría a seiya a olvidarla no ha darle mas esperanzas mas no pudo evitarlo se justificaba a si misma al día siguiente sábado por cierto darien fue por ella en la mañana serena al verlo se alegro pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable al salir de su casa y antes de subir al auto darien la beso interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mas algo en ese beso fue diferente o al menos a si lo sintió darien mas no dijo nada después subió al auto y ambos se marcharon ...

**los días pasaron y el concierto llego **

Todas estaban muy puntuales excepto serena quien como siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes y se sentaron en el siguiente orden: mina rei, lita, emi, setsuna, darien rini, hotaru, michiru, haruka y serena ( como llego tarde rini no la dejo sentase al lado de darien lo que no le agrado mucho a serena que se tubo que sentar al final de la fila, aunque después se arrepentiría, minutos antes de que empezara el concierto un chico llego preguntando quien de todas ellas era serena una vez que supo quien era le entrego un ramo de flores blancas y rojas junto con una tarjeta el joven se va y todas se quedan muy emocionadas)

-haruka: no ves a abrir la carta cabeza de bombon

-serena: si claro dice ... ( toma el sobre lo abre )

Ninguna rosa es mas hermosa que tu mi bombon y

tu presencia no la cambiaría por nada en el universo

te espero a ti y a tus amigas después del concierto para

ir a cenar no acepto negativas.

att: Seiya Kou

las chicas y darien voltearon a ver a serena con cara de pocos amigos ella solo se sonrojo un poco y bajo la cabeza, toda esa situación la hacia sentirse incomoda, el comienzo del concierto la salvo de esas miradas llenas de curiosidad, durante todo el concierto seiya miro solo a serena y cuando cantaba una canción de amor se la dedicaba aunque nunca directamente y en una de ellas se sentó en el escenario enfrente de su lugar y dijo:

"_**la siguiente canción es para alguien muy especial para mi se que no necesito decir su nombre pues ella sabe quien es y lo que siento por ella espero que le hayan gustado las rosas esta va para ti mi bombon"**_

_Por donde vayas iré, con una venda en los ojos_

_lo que decidas haré, el amor cuando es verdad, es uno solo_

_no me preguntes ¿por que, es sido bueno contigo_

_solo se que eres mi religión, que me importa, si lo llaman, fanatismo_

_sin ti yo no soy el mismo, eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo, abrásame fuerte _

_mi trébol de buena suerte, prefiero morir junto a ti, a no verte_

_no me preguntes ¿por que, es sido bueno contigo_

_T.- solo se que eres mi religión, que me importa, si lo llaman, fanatismo_

_sin ti yo no soy el mismo, eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo, abrásame fuerte _

_mi trébol de buena suerte, prefiero morir junto a ti, a no verte_

_sin ti yo no soy el mismo, eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo, abrásame fuerte _

_mi trébol de buena suerte, prefiero morir junto a ti, a no verte, oh nooo _

_mi trébol de buena suerte, prefiero morir junto a ti, a no verte heee_

_Por donde vayas iréee, Por donde vayas, iré, Por donde vayas, iré, _

_Por donde vayas, iré, heee. _

las canciones que le dedicaba hablaban de lo mismo.. amor, de amistad que se vuelve amor, de pedir una oportunidad para entrar en su corazón, de que una vida sin ella ya no era vida, y cosas por el estilo asi que me concretare a decir etc, etc... y parecía que todo el concierto se lo dedico a ella pues su mirada no la desvío ni un segundo mientras tanto serena al final del concierto empezó a caer bajo el hechizo de seiya pues en cada canción parecia mandarle mensajes ocultos, el colmo llego cuando casi al final del concierto canto:

_Se me antoja tu vida, cada vez cuando pasas_

_se me antoja mirarte, cuando encargas la risa_

_y no quiero dejarte, sin mañana en los ojos _

_con capricho de todo, de todo lo que falte _

_se me antoja tu boca, regalo de una noche _

_que me dejo esperanzas, de otro beso que toque_

_las lunas hasta sueños que inventado contigo_

_prefiero ser tu amante y luego ser tu amigo _

_y voy a darle la risa que falta a tu voz _

_y voy a darle a tu vida una nueva ilusión _

_y voy a darte toditas a tu alma las ganas de hallarte, _

_las ganas de hallarte, en una canción hee, en una canción… _

_se me antoja tu boca regalo de una noche _

_que me dejo esperanzas de otro beso que toque_

_las lunas hasta sueños, que inventado contigo_

_prefiero ser tu amante y luego ser tu amigo _

_y voy a darle la risa que falta a tu voz_

_y voy a darle a tu vida una nueva ilusión _

_y voy a darte toditas a tu alma las ganas de hallarteee_

_y voy a darte toditas a tu alma las ganas de hallarte en una canción _

_se me antoja tu vida… en una… canción _

y todo lo que había dicho era hermoso a si que terminaron viéndose a los ojos los dos como si no estuviera nadie mas esto se hizo evidente para las chicas, y para darien quien estaba molesto ... mmm... no yo mas bien diría **furioso** y para la prensa quien tampoco tardo en darse cuenta y comenzó a tomar fotos de serena, antes de la ultima canción el mismo chico que llevo las rosas le pidió a serena que por favor lo acompañara y le pregunto cuantas personas la acompañarían a la reunión con el grupo serena respondió 10 por lo cual pregunto quienes eran y les entrego un gafette diciendo que les esperaban al terminar el concierto y serena se marcho con el, este la llevo al camerino de seiya y la dejo sola después de 5 min. Llego seiya

-seiya: te gusto el concierto

-serena: si gracias pero… creo que me has metido en problemas… por tus canciones

-seiya: lo importante es que te haya gustado a ti y además por que lo dices

-serena: por lo de la ultima cancion y la cara de darien

-seiya: pues yo lo vi muy contento al lado de tu prima la cual no parece desagradarle

-serena: si siente un cariño algo ... especial por ella

-seiya: pues si no quieres tener mas problemas será mejor que no vallamos de una vez al salón de reuniones que esta en la parte de arriba pero antes de eso te cite aquí para darte esto

(saca una pequeña caja se la da a serena quien la abre de inmediato y en su interior tiene un anillo de oro el anillo forma dos manos sujetando un corazón y en el corazón tiene una corona el corazón es un rubi y en la corona un diamante)

-serena: gracias esta hermoso

-seiya: que bueno que te gusto es por tu cumpleaños que si no me equivoco es mañana ¿no?

-serena: si gracias seiya

seiya toma la mano de serena retirando el anillo que traía en su dedo anular poniéndole el que le acaba de regalar toma su mano izquierda y le coloca el anillo que le quito después tomo sus dos manos besándolas dulcemente mientras le dice

-seiya: el anillo que te di es especial o eso me contaron ya que las manos simbolizan la amistad, la corona la lealtad, y el corazón el amor y eso bombon es lo que yo siento por ti (serena baja la cabeza )

-serena: seiya tu sabes que te quiero mucho pero...(seiya pone un dedo sobre la boca de serena)

-seiya: no digas nada yo se cuales son tus sentimientos mas no me daré por vencido y menos por lo que paso la ultima vez entiendes ( se acerca y la besa muy rápidamente cerca de la boca) ya vamonos (seiya la toma de la mano y se dirigen al salón de reuniones mientras tanto las chicas , darien ,yaten y taiki los esperaban ya en el salón

-darien: rei…

-rei: si darien dime

-darien: puedo hablar contigo a solas (esto sorprendió mucho a rei pero acepto sin preguntar se alejaron hasta la terraza donde darien tomo con sus dos manos el barandal y fijo su vista hacia la nada)

-rei: y bien de que quieres hablar

-darien: quisiera que me respondieras algunas preguntas y siempre se me facilito hablar contigo

-rei: adelante pregunta lo que quieras –jamas lo habia visto tan serio-

-darien: que sucedió mientras yo no estaba ya sabes con serena y ese tipo

-rei: te refieres a seiya?

-darien: si

-rei: pues... nada especial solo se hicieron buenos amigos

-darien: es que me da otra impresión (apretó mas fuerte el barandal con sus manos)

-rei: ah si?.. y por que lo dices

-darien: por que… ha cambiado conmigo desde su forma de tratarme hasta de besarme desde que regrese

-rei: asi que habias tenido problemas con serena?

-darien: si, pero todo comenzaba a mejorar, sin embargo empezó a comportarse igual que antes desde que llego ese tipo y no se que hacer pues no puedo impedir que lo vea, están en la misma universidad, carrera, salón además de que, según entendí están estudiando juntos para los exámenes ¬¬

-rei: ¿que?

-darien: como? no sabias

-rei: no, no me ha comentado nada pero ahora entiendo por que ya no estudiamos juntas

-darien: lo ves además ella siempre se enojaba por que pasaba mas tiempo con rini que con ella y ahora no le interesa he intentado ver su reacción actual sobre esta situación y parece que le es indiferente

-rei: quieres decir que has intentado darle celos?

-darien: no… pero con lo que acaba de pasar creo entender por que el cambio de actitud viste como se veían, las canciones que le dedico y además ya tenemos mas de 15 min. Esperándola y no llega ni ella ni ese tipo y puedo jurar que están juntos

-rei: estas celoso?

-darien: no! quiero pensar que solo son amigos pero no se... siento que la estoy perdiendo

-rei: ya hablaste con ella sobre esto

-darien: no, además que le diría

-rei: pero por que no le has dicho no se ... pues algo...como te sientes por ejemplo

-darien: porque... tengo miedo de que me diga que ya no me ama pues no se que voy a hacer sin ella creeme la prefiero compartida antes de vaciar mi vida

-rei: darien... pero que estas diciendo si sigues asi la perderás realmente

-darien: lo se...

(mientras tanto en otra parte de la habitación rini platicaba con setsuna haruka , michiru y hotaru)

-rini: ya se tardo la tonta de serena se supone que ella se fue antes que nosotros

-haruka: seguramente esta con ese idiota

-michiru: haruka será mejor que no digas nada.. pueden escucharte

-rini: se refieren al chico del concierto

-haruka: a ese mismo no es de confiar sabes ni el ni sus amigos

-michiru: eso lo dices porque nunca te ha agradado

-rini: no entiendo darien también esta preocupado por ese chico y serena de donde lo conoce

-setsuna: es una larga historia pequeña dama pero en gran resumen ese chico siente algo por la princesa

-rini : quieres decir que es algo a si como un pretendiente de mi mama

-setsuna: si algo a si

-mina: por poco y llega a ser algo mas que eso pero entre todas las sailors evitamos que eso sucediera -

-emi: mina será mejor que no digas eso que tal si darien te escucha

-rini: quieres decir que la tonta de serena le correspondía

-lita: no.. bueno si... no... bueno en realidad no lo sabemos con seguridad

-rini: ahora que lo recuerdo siempre esta ese chico con ella la va a dejar a la casa, o si no están en su recamara de serena riéndose, platicando o estudiando y serena tiene una foto en su habitación sobre su tocador de ella y darien y al lado otra de ese chico donde esta con ella la foto tiene escrita una dedicatoria

-mina: a si y que dice anda rini cuéntanos quiero saber

-rini: pues dice algo a si como "gracias por mostrarme que el mundo esta lleno de ilusiones que a tu lado puedo olvidar todas mis preocupaciones pues para mi siempre es de noche pero tus ojos son los que me sacan de esa oscuridad que no daría yo por contemplarte aunque fuera un solo instante me hace falta verte y sentirte para que negar lo obvio es imposible tu sabes bien que solo a tu lado mi alma brilla con mas fuerza que un millón de soles nunca me olvides como yo nunca lo haré"

-mina: hay que romántico solo existe un problema.. y es que eso se lo escribió seiya

-emi: y alguien además de ti quien mas a leído esa dedicatoria

-rini: ustedes no la han visto?

-lita: no... en realidad no había notado esa foto

-rini: tiene como una semana que la puso esta en un marco plateado con lunas y estrellas en la foto esta lloviendo y seiya esta abrazando a serena los dos se están riendo y serena sostiene una sombrilla

-emi: no puedo creer que la tenga al lado de la foto de darien

en ese momento se abre la puerta y entran serena y seiya ambos están sonriendo los periodistas toman fotos de los dos cuando entran a la habitación

-darien: lo ves te lo dije…

-rei: creo que deberías hablar con ella

-darien: tienes razón mañana será su cumpleaños y será mejor que piense en algo

espués de que seiya, yaten y taiki dan una conferencia de prensa todos fueron a cenar

Continuara...

/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/--/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Comentarios, preguntas, felicitaciones, reclamos, quejas o solo por amistad a ladiserena yahoo . com y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios

ladiserena


	3. El Cumpleaños

**CAPITULO 3: **El cumpleaños

**al día siguiente**

Serena se levantaba para desayunar era sábado y eso la alegraba luna la felicito por su cumpleaños

-luna: cuantos cumples serena

-serena: 20

-luna: espero que tengas un feliz día

-serena: gracias luna y no solo por el deseo de un día feliz si no por cuidarme, aconsejarme y ser mi mas fiel amiga pero sobre todo por no abandonarme nunca ni en los momentos mas difíciles (serena tomo a luna en sus brazos y soltó unas lagrimas desde lo mas profundo de su corazón intentando disimularlas con una pequeña sonrisa)

-luna: hay serena no es momento de pensar en esas cosas tienes que estar feliz es tu cumpleaños a si que anda arriba ese ánimo

-serena: tienes razón luna pero presiento que el momento se aproxima y no me agrada el.. –luna la interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera-

-luna: no te preocupes al menos hoy no, esta bien

-serena: si tienes razón -suena el teléfono a si que serena va a contestar sin dejar de arreglarse-

-serena: bueno

-seiya: espero ser el primero en felicitarte e invitarte a cenar esta noche

-serena: pues en invitarme a cenar si eres el primero pero en felicitarme lamento decepcionarte

-seiya: a si entonces quien fue el afortunado en escuchar tu voz antes que yo

-serena: pues luna

-seiya: pero me consuela el haberte invitado antes que alguna otra persona a si que paso por ti a las 10

-serena: si claro

-seiya: hasta entonces bombón

-serena: que no me digas bombón!

-seiya: si bueno como sea paso por ti a las 10 mi bombon

-serena: ¡seiya!

pero seiya ya había colgado la bocina por lo que serena se resigno acababa de colgar cuando volvió a sonar

-serena: bueno

-darien: hola princesa como amaneciste?

-serena: bien gracias y tu?

-darien bien también y dígame mi princesa que quiere hacer el día de hoy que su príncipe esta dispuesto a complacerla en todo –dijo de la forma mas coqueta que su voz le permitia-

-serena: pues no se –contesto serena sin entender el mensaje-

-darien: que te párese si vamos al centro comercial y escoges tu regalo

-serena: y supongo que también el de rini

-darien: como quieras pero yo puedo ir con ella después -

-serena: si bueno eso imagine aquí esta quiere que le pase la bocina a si que supongo que querrás que te comunique con ella

-darien: espera antes de que le pases la bocina dime a que hora pasó por ti

-serena: que te parece a la hora de la comida y me invitas a comer

-darien: ya te dije que hoy tú mandas y obedezco esta bien si voy por ti a las 4

-serena: si te paso a rini nos vemos al rato

-darien: si… –dudo un poco antes de continuar- te quiero…

pero ya no recibió contestación lo que no supo es si serena había escuchado la ultima frase, solo escucho a rini quien contestaba la bocina serena llego al comedor acompañada de luna su mama la felicito le dio su abrazo al igual que su papa su hermano quien solo dijo

-sami: yo no se por que tanto alboroto además ya estas vieja hermanita -a serena no le parecio el comentario ¬¬ -

-serena: ya cállate sami

-mama ikuko: sam ya deja tranquila a tu hermana

sam y serena se muestran la lengua para después voltearse cada uno por su lado cruzando los brazos después de esto sam levanta la vista y dice

-sami: esto es para ti

-serena: he...(voltea y sami le ofrece una pequeña caja serena la toca y cambia su mirada hacia su hermano al abrirla contiene un listón blanco, ancho y bordado junto con una gargantilla que tenia una perla)

-serena: gracias sami es el mismo que vimos en…

-sami :si bueno la gargantilla me gusto y quería ver si te hacia ver menos fea

-serena: hay gracias (con tono sarcástico)

-sami: y el listón es por que creo que te ves mas linda con el pelo suelto y lo compre por internet

-serena: sam...

-sami: me dejas que yo te ponga el listón y el collar (serena asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y se desase sus coletas moviendo un poco la cabeza para que su pelo baje completamente sami se coloca detrás de ella colocándole el listón y posteriormente la gargantilla)

-sami: listo

-serena: y bien como me veo

-sami: hermosa...

-serena: que...

-sami : que te ves menos fea que de costumbre

-mama ikuko: pero que lindo listón creo que combinara perfectamente con mi regalo

-serena: deberás y que es

Al decir esto su mama le entrega una caja y cuando la abre es un suéter crema con botones al frente

-serena: gracias mama

-pero veo que ya empezó la repartición de regalos

-serena: papa

-kenji: yo también te compre algo solo espero que te quede hija

al abrir su regalo es un vestido azul tenue y unas zandalias del mismo color

-serena. gracias papa

-kenji: no hay de que pero anda cámbiate

y así lo hizo mientras se cambiaba llamo emi para ver si almorzaban a si que cuando su mama le dijo que si quería salir a algún lado para festejar que ella escogiera el lugar serena respondió que tenia todo el día planeado pero que si podía ser mañana su mama no le quedo mas opción que aceptar mientras tanto a rini le obsequiaron un reloj y un anillo serena se marcho con rini

-mama ikuko: no se por que pero me da la sensación de que cada día pierdo mas a mi hija a veces quisiera que fuera la misma niña irresponsable, llorona, miedosa, y glotona que era

-kenji: pero que dices mujer

-sami: mi mama tiene razón de un momento a otro párese haber madurado y para colmo creo que pronto se casara

-kenji: que pero con quien

-mama ikuko: pues con su novio darien con quien mas

-kenji: y ustedes como saben a caso les ha comentado algo

-sami: no abiertamente pero es de suponerse

-kenji: siempre espere que creciera he hiciera su vida pero ahora me parece que sucedió tan rápido

**mientras tanto en la cafetería**

-Andrew: serena por fin llegas tus amigas te están esperando

-serena: si gracias Andrew

llega a la mesa donde están sus amigas estas la felicitan y le dan sus respectivos obsequios sin embargo en lugar de emocionarse y abrirlos con desesperación como años pasados se queda pensativa casi ausente

-lita: serena sucede algo

-serena: (voltea y ve a todas que las están viendo y reacciona moviendo las manos y dice) no no solo pensaba en como han cambiado nuestras vidas no creen / (pensando) y de lo que sucedió la ultima vez que estuve a qui /

-mina: si han pasado muchas cosas aun antes de que nos conociéramos

-emi: y faltan las que están por suceder

-rei: pero no todo ha sido malo no creen

-lita: si nos conocimos y debido a eso ya no estamos solas

-rini: chicas no creen que no es momento para hablar de eso

-luna: si rini tiene razón

-artemis: solo diviértanse

-serena: tienen razón

continuaron comiendo, platicando, riéndose, serena abrió sus regalos recibiendo de emi -un libro, de rei -un dije en forma de luna con una estrella, de lita -un libro de cocina, de mina un vídeo juego, entre platica, risa y comida serena acomodo los regalos para guardarlos y mina vio el anillo que le regalo seiya a si que le agarro la mano

-mina: que bonito anillo serena te lo regalo darien

-lita: es verdad debió costarle mucho

-rei: sabia que te daría una sorpresa pero no tan pronto

-emi: y fue por tu cumpleaños o te lo regalo nada mas por que quiso dártelo

-rini: si ese es tu regalo tengo que pedirle algo parecido esta hermoso

-serena: esperen un momento no puedo responder si no me dejan hablar en primera no mina no me lo dio darien

-mina: ha no entonces quien fue

-serena:(intentando ignorar la pregunta pues sabia que si lo hacia el sermón que le esperaba y no tenia tiempo para eso) no se cuanto haya costado y de que sorpresa hablas rei

-rei: de nada olvídalo estoy un poco loca

-emi: serena no has respondido la pregunta de mina

-serena: por sierto emi darien apenas me va a comprar mi regalo bueno a mi y a rini si hoy en la tarde voy a comer con el como a las 4

-lita: serena que no nos quieres decir quien te lo dio

-serena: hay no como creen eso (je je)

-rini: no te lo habrá dado el chico de la foto

-mina: (disimulando no saber) de que foto habla

-serena: de nadie olvídalo me las vas a pagar rini dijo mentalmente

-rei: no te lo habrá dado seiya o si

-serena: por que lo dicen

-emi: que pasa serena ya no confías en nosotras

-serena :(se escucha la alarma de su reloj) ¡ pero miren la hora que es me tengo que ir luego platicamos se los prometo y gracias por los regalos me gustaron mucho nos vemos!

y sin decir mas salió casi volando del lugar con luna tras de ella ya que luna sabia que si no habían podido interrogar a serena la interrogarían a ella quien siempre la acompañaba serena llego al parque No. 10 ahí la esperaba haruca, michiru setsuna, y hotaru

-serena: hola disculpen la tardanza pero no fue fácil dejar a las chicas

-haruca : no te preocupes bombón

al oír esas palabras serena recordó inmediatamente a seiya y comenzó a temblar un poco encerrándose en sus pensamientos

-michiru: pasa algo

-serena: he.. no nada

-setsuna: ten este es tu regalo

le entrega una caja envuelta y con un moño serena la abrió lentamente

-serena: wow es genial gracias

-hotaru: lo importante es que te gusto

-serena: a quien no le gusta que le regalen un celular

saco el chip de su celular pasado para colocarlo en el nuevo las outers scauts se limitaron a sonreír después se dirigieron a un parque de diversiones en donde pasaron

un poco mas de 3 horas de juego en juego realmente les gustaba estar con su princesa , verla sonreír, bromear, por ultimo se sentaron en una banca a descansar y refrescarse un poco con una soda

-serena: ha! son 3:30

-setsuna: y eso es malo

-serena: es que se me va a hacer tarde

-michiru: calma... haber por que se te va a hacer tarde

-serena: es que darien va a pasar por mi a las 4 me invito a comer

-hotaru: con que era eso (todas con excepción de serena sonríen en forma burlona)

-serena: haruka me llevas a casa

-haruka: claro

serena ya en el carro les agradeció el que hallan pasado con ella su cumpleaños, una vez en su casa cerro la puerta y observo el reloj

serena: las 4 uf! llegue a tiempo

al terminar de decir esto sonó el timbre a si que habrío la puerta y ahí estaba el con un gran ramo de rosas

-serena: darien...

-darien feliz cumpleaños mi princesa estas son para ti

- serena: gracias darien son hermosas

-darien : no tanto como tu

serena se sonrojo y coloco las rosas en un florero

-darien: nos vamos

-serena: pero y rini no la vamos a esperar

-darien: no yo estuve con ella en la mañana y prefiero estar contigo a solas después de todo es tu cumpleaños y rini todavía no nace… pero ya nos en cargaremos de eso después no crees

serena se sonrojo como nunca y se limito a decir

-serena: hay darien que cosas dices mejor ya vamonos

fueron a comer después al centro comercial donde serena traía a darien de un lado a otro después de una agotadora tarde mas para darien que para serena por fin termino comprándose su regalo 9:00 penso serena ya en el auto de darien

-darien: y ahora que quieres que hagamos estoy a tu disposición –sin embargo en ese momento sonó su beeper y darien volteo a ver apenado a serena después de leer el mensaje-

-serena: en realidad ... tengo un compromiso con ... asi que no te preocupes ve

-darien: segura?

-serena: claro, además te necesitan

-darien: me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo contigo

-serena: si bueno…

al llegar a la casa de serena darien se acerco a ella besándola posteriormente se bajo del carro le abrió la puerta y aprovecho un descuido por parte de serena para besarla nuevamente mientras le preguntaba

-darien : me quieres

-serena: si y lo sabes por que me lo preguntas

-darien: por que tiene mucho que no me lo dices

-serena: eso no es verdad y será mejor que terminemos con esto si no mi padre pude vernos y sabes como se pone

-darien : sabes que no te veré hasta dentro de dos semanas

-serena: si

darien se acerca lentamente hacia los labios de su novia para besarla nuevamente, cuando por fin decidio dejar de besarla serena se limpio los labios de manera que su labial quede nuevamente delineado

-serena: espero que yo no este como tu por que parece que te embarraste de merengue –dijo sonriente-

-darien: no… serena

toma las manos de serena y comienza a besarle los dedos topándose a si con el anillo que le dio seiya

-darien: quien te lo dio?

serena para no responder se lanza a los labios de darien haciendo que este olvide el asunto, después de un prolongado beso por fin se despide sube a su habitación para cambiarse, se retoca el maquillaje el peinado y se pone un abrigo al bajar las escaleras tocan el timbre y abre el papa de serena al ver a seiya con un arreglo de flores que lo iban cargando entre tres personas y cantando el yaten y taiki cada uno con un oso de peluche serena sonrío abrazo a los tres les dio las gracias, a sus padres les encanto el detalle que este tubo con su hija por lo que le dijeron a serena que regresara a la hora que quisiera /ademas de que sam y sus amigos iban a ir con ellos/ a si que se marcharon fueron primero a cenar los cinco, después a un karaoke en donde obligaron a serena a cantar con ellos y para su sorpresa lo hizo casi excelente por ultimo fueron a la disco donde se encontraron con los amigos de sam, bailaron, rieron, y todas esas cosas que se hacen en las discos ( cosas buenas he N.A) llegando en la madrugada a su casa pero para su mala suerte no estaban solos, el domingo serena acompaño a darien a la estación de tren después de eso el día paso rápido y el lunes llego iniciando nuevamente las clases, al salir de la escuela las chicas estaban afuera esperándola todas iban en carreras e institutos diferentes por lo que fue una gran sorpresa para serena que fueran por ella pero al acercarse a saludarlas todas la vieron de tal manera que sintió un gran escalofrío

-serena: hola chicas que alegría que hayan venido ( dijo algo temerosa )

-rei: serena necesitamos hablar

-serena: y ahora que hice

-emi: no puedo creer que engañes de esa forma a darien me has decepcionado nunca te creí capas

-serena: emi... yo como se enteraron del beso pensó

-lita: que te pasa serena tu no eres a si

-mina: es verdad no es justo que acapares a dos chicos guapos a la vez y que juegues con sus sentimientos

-todas: Mina!

-serena: pero chicas a que se refieren?

-rei: no te hagas de esto!

le mostraron una revista...

----------------------------------------

Gracias a mis amigos por todo su apoyo e impulso para que siga escribiendo, yo se que no necesito decir su nombre pues ellos saben muy bien quienes son, dudas preguntas o aclaraciones a 


	4. La Revista

Capitulo 4: **LA REVISTA**

serena estiro su mano y tomo la revista en ella estaba seiya y ella bailando y había varias fotos de ella con seiya , yaten y taiki en el reportaje decía _" la novia se seiya kou cumplió años y lo celebro en grande en compañía de su novio y de sus cuñados con los cuales al parecer se lleva muy bien, además de que vimos muy enamorados a la pareja pues no dejaban de lanzarse miradas de amor y realmente estamos muy felices por ellos pues hacen una bonita pareja quien ya se había demostrado antes un gran cariño pues en uno de los conciertos del grupo tres luces no dejaron de demostrarse cuanto se ambas incluso llegaron a la sala de entrevistas agarrados de las manos sin contar con que la joven rubia llamada serena tsukino se ha ganado el cariño de los admiradores de su novio pues cuenta con una gran ternura además de que seiya nos a demostrado que sigue siendo un caballero pues por la noche le llevo serenata a su novia después la llevo a cenar y a la disco concluyendo con regresar a dejarla hasta la puerta de su casa realmente les deseamos lo mejor a esta dulce parejita que lo tenían muy bien escondido" _

-serena: que!

-mina: y lo mismo dicen esta , esta y esta otra

serena se sentó en la escaleras de la universidad volviéndose su respiración cada vez mas difícil

-emi: (que noto este suceso) estas bien?

-serena: no como voy a estar bien… todo lo que dice aqui son mentiras

-rei: pero si saliste con ellos?

-serena: si me invitaron a festejar mi cumpleaños

-lita: y porque no nos dijiste?

-serena: porque no me preguntaron además no crei que tuviera algo de malo salir con mis amigos el día de mi cumpleaños

-mina: pero...

-serena: además como es posible que hayan pensado que esto era verdad son mis amigas y saben que amo a darien y me culparon antes de preguntar

-lita: discúlpanos…

-emi: no fue nuestra intención

serena comenzaba a sentir una gran angustia, darien era lo unico que le preocupaba en ese instante, es decir como reaccionaria, seiya salió de la escuela y observo a lo lejos a serena sentada en las escaleras y con las chicas rodeándola

-seiya: bombón estas bien?

las chicas le dirigieron una mirada de pocos amigos la cual ignoro y se acerco a serena

-seiya: que sucede

-serena: esto! (le muestra la revista y el comienza a leerla )

-seiya: no te preocupes… me encargare de desmentir lo que dice aquí

sena volteo a verlo y le dio una leve sonrisa, seiya se levanto y se fue, en ese momento pero en otro lugar se encontraba darien terminando de dar clases cuando unas chicas van saliendo del salón y platicando

-chica1: oye ya te enteraste de que seiya kou ya tiene novia

-chica2: quien el de tres luces

-chica1: sip el mismo

-chica2: que lastima y tan guapo que esta

-chica1: bueno al menos la chava esta guapa

-chica2: por que lo dices

-chica1: mira aquí esta su foto

-chica2: y es alguna artista conocida

-chica1: nop

-chica2: como se llama

-chica1: a ver déjame ver a qui viene su nombre... serena

-chica2: ... profesor le sucede algo

-darien: me permite ver su revista por favor

-chica1: claro

darien leyó el articulo y observo las fotos realmente se sentía desfallecer, pues por unos minutos el aire le falto sus piernas le temblaron y su mente se quedo en blanco como si se negara a razonar los acontecimientos que estaban frente a el, como si todos sus miedos de pronto se volvieran realidad

-chica1: se encuentra bien superior

ese comentario lo saco de ese transe y volteo a ver a la chica quien la miraba extrañada darien solo le devolvió la revista y salió sin despedirse, horas mas tarde se encontraba en el hotel sentado pensando en que hacer pues le dolía el alma y tenia miles de preguntas que solo ella podía responderle y que sin embargo tenia miedo a que lo hiciera, cansado de eso decidió prender el televisor para ver si eso podía distraerlo mas sus sorpresa seria que ahí estaba el mismo chico causante de sus penas, mas sin embargo sus palabras lo reconfortaron no completamente pero si ayudaron pues negaba rotundamente su relación con el amor de su vida claro que eso no le bastaría para creerle, mas sus comentarios y la manera en como se lamentaba el que ella no fuera mas que su amiga aunque el quisiera algo mas, hizo que darien sonriera muy en su interior pero esperaría a que serena le explicara.

cuando las estrellas cuajaron en el cielo las chicas aun estaban en el templo hikahua pues tuvieron una gran conversación con serena quien les explico que era lo que realmente había sucedido cuando salió con yaten seiya y taiki y después de que la interrogaron a mas no poder como de la foto, a lo que serena respondio /"chicas tengo fotos con cada una de ustedes así como con mis amigos por dios porque pensar mal sin preguntarme"/; por que estudiaba con seiya / "es de otro planeta y es mi amigo, osea que otra explicación quieren"/ y porque permitía que rini pasara tanto tiempo con darien /"es mi hija"/) hasta que se convencieron de lo que serena le respondía por lo que cambiaron de conversación, serena estaba recargada sobre sus brazos perdida en sus pensamientos

-te preocupa lo que pueda decir darien

-serena: no lo se mina tal vez solo un poco

-mina: por que lo dices

-serena: porque en todo el tiempo que llevo con darien nunca lo he visto celoso y estoy segura que si le explico este mal entendido comprenderá

-mina: en serio

-serena: sip

-rei: yo no estaría tan segura

-serena: de?

-rei: de que no se enoje digo si nosotras que somos tus amigas tardaste en convencernos

-serena: lo bueno es que darien no es como ustedes ¬¬

-rei: ja ja ja ( con tono sarcástico)

-lita: ya chicas dejen de pelear

-mina: entonces que te preocupa

-serena: mande?

-mina: si dijiste que eso solo te preocupaba algo a si que debe de haber algo mas que te preocupe

-serena: no es que algo me preocupe si no que no me siento bien

-emi: que tienes

-serena: me duele un poco mi cabeza nada de preocupación

-emi: y ya te tomaste algo

-serena: si

-rei: segura que estas bien

-serena: si aunque será mejor que me vaya a descansar

-lita: cuídate

-serena: nos vemos chicas

-todas: adiós

serena decidió caminar rumbo a su casa para ver si la brisa nocturna le ayudaba con su dolor de cabeza mas mientras caminaba observo que una silueta la seguía e iba gritándole su nombre por lo que decidió esperarse para ver quien era

-hola

-serena: hola seiya

-seiya: quiero disculparme si te cause problemas

-serena: descuida aun no es tiempo de preocuparse por eso

-seiya: por que lo dices

-serena: porque falta darien

-seiya: oh , y eso?

-serena: es solo que se fue a dar clases… (seiya guardo silencio por unos segundos)

-seiya: no lo entiendo bombon por que si es doctor da clases?

-serena: veras, lo que sucede es que… darien hizo sus estudios en estados unidos por una beca que le fue otorgada y tiene que retribuir al gobierno esa beca con conferencias y clases en algunos seminarios de vez en cuando

-seiya: asi que si viajo después de todo

-serena: sip… casi seis meses después de que ustedes se fueran –serena observo atentamente la expresión de seiya y como adivinando sus pensamientos continuo- era una oportunidad que el no podía desaprovechar… además es su sueño

-seiya: es solo que pensé que después de lo sucedido bueno pues no lo se… no se iria

-serena: si he de serte sincera el no quería hacerlo

-seiya: entonces porque se fue?

-serena: por que lo amenace que si se quedaba yo terminaría con el

-seiya: por que?

-serena: por que si se quedaba lo haría con la excusa de estar conmigo y así ya no tenia a que quedarse además ya te lo dije era su sueño… y yo quería que lo cumpliera sin importar que tuviera que dejarlo ir

-seiya: debió ser duro para ti

-serena: si... pero debía hacerlo

-seiya: por que?

-serena: por que lo amo y valió la pena, ahora es uno de los mejores a pesar de ser joven ¬¬ … sabes a lo que me refiero –aclaro serena pues recordó que seiya siempre decía que darien era un viejo, aunque un recuerdo amenazo su mente haciendo que su semblante cambiara-

-seiya: debió ser duro para ti volver a despedirlo, por que supongo que lo fuiste a dejar al aeropuerto

-serena: si… no… yo no lo recuerdo… es extraño solo han pasado poco mas de dos años y yo no lo recuerdo a decir verdad ahora que lo preguntas no recuerdo nada de ese dia… me pregunto que otras cosas he olvidado -seiya se acerca a serena y la besa en la frente-

-seiya: Eres muy distraída bombón … te molestaría si mañana paso por ti a tu casa

-serena: nop

-seiya: estas bien? te noto extraña

-serena: si estoy bien

-seiya: segura

-serena: bueno… solo me duele un poco la cabeza

-seiya: debe ser por eso

-serena: entonces hasta mañana

-seiya: cuídate bombon

-serena: sip

serena continuo caminando y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su casa se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía a si que decidió voltearse pues pensó que a seiya se le había olvidado decirle algo

-serena: seiya eres tu?

mas no recibió respuesta por lo que repitió el nombre del chico y al seguir sin respuesta alguna se comenzó a asustar un poco pues al parecer ya no había ningún ruido en la calle cosa que era muy extraña y ahora no estaba lista para enfrentarlos, no con ese dolor taladrándole su cabeza, de repente sintió como alguien respiraba detrás de ella por lo que giro lentamente hasta poder ver quien era, y lo único que pudo pensar fue

"centinelas"...

Mientras tanto minutos antes en un lugar cercano las outer scauts iban en el carro de haruka quien increíblemente se había metido en otra calle y se había desviado cosa que nunca le había pasado todas estaban extrañadas pues mientras mas intentaban regresar a su curso mas se extraviaban lo cual ya les estaba angustiando

-michiru: haruka que sucede

-haruka: es como si alguien hubiera cambiado las calles o mas bien la ciudad entera

-setsuna: hay una energía extraña que al parecer es la que ha causado todo esto

-hotaru: _"la chica de cabellos de oro corre peligro y en su ayuda debemos ir antes de que sea muy tarde "_

-michiru: que hacemos no sabemos en donde esta como la encontraremos

-setsuna: presiento que ya lo hicimos

de repente al seguir conduciendo haruka se toparon con alguien obstruyendo la calle por lo que decidieron bajarse del auto, el que la obstruía al verlas se alejo rápidamente este era enorme y al parecer con varias garras de unos 8 centímetros cada una, su piel era escamosa y su rostro lo formaban unos ojos negros y redondos y unos dientes enormes, ellas se transformaron , haruka y michiru la siguieron y atacaron no lograron matarla pero sin herirla pues un graznido horroroso salió de su hocico antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche mientras que setsuna y hotaru observaban a una aturdida serena quien ese monstruo al parecer había intentado matar mas se salvo al esquivarlo un par de veces y al llegar ellas este se había dado a la fuga lo cual les pareció muy extraño

-setsuna: segura que esta bien

-serena: si setsuna gracias a hotaru quien curo los rasguños que tenia

-hotaru : para mi es un honor poder ayudarte

serena intento pararse mas volvió a caer al piso

-setsuna: segura que estas bien ( le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse)

-serena: si solo me levante muy rápido

-estas bien

-serena: si haruka hotaru me sano

-michiru : creo que llegamos a tiempo

-serena: y como sabían que esto pasaría

-todas: he... bueno... nosotras ... pasábamos ...vimos

-serena: chicas no les entiendo si hablan todas a la vez

-haruka: digamos que fue por coincidencia pero tu que haces sola a esta hora

-serena: iba hacia mi casa esta a dos cuadras

-michiru: entonces te llevamos

las chicas la llevaron a su casa una vez que entro escucho que su mama hablaba con alguien por teléfono a si que se acerco y ella le paso la bocina, intento que su mama le dijera quien era pero ella no se lo dijo

-serena: bueno

-hola como estuvo tu día?

-serena: hola darien y no muy bien por?

-darien: simple curiosidad y dime me has extrañado

-serena: como no tienes idea y tu

-darien: yo no…

-serena: ha no?

-darien: espera no me dejas terminar no te he extrañado por que siempre estas conmigo pues con tan solo cerrar mis ojos al instante estas aquí y te puedo ver sonreír

-serena: te amo tanto darien

-darien y yo a ti

-serena: regresa pronto quieres… -la voz de serena se quebró, la imagen de ese ser frente a ella aun estaba presente-

-darien: Estas bien?...

-serena: si… /solo respondió con eso cuando quería gritar que no, que estaba asustada, que ya no podía con eso sola / solo que quisiera que estuvieras aquí

por primera vez en mucho tiempo darien volvio a sentir que serena lo necesitaba

-darien: en cuanto pueda…

serena hablo con darien por mas de una hora mas ninguno de los dos toco el tema de la revista ni del monstruo que la había atacado al terminar de hablar subió a su recamara y se dio un baño; se estaba secando el pelo y platicando con luna cuando de repente serena se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos y se hinco en el piso

-serena: no de nuevo -luna se acerco a ella muy asustada -

-luna: estas bien, dime que tienes

-serena: ya pasara descuida estaré bien (a gatas llego hasta donde estaba su botiquín saco unas pastillas y se comió dos, minutos después se levanto se veía totalmente agotada salió del baño con luna tras ella entro en su recamara y se dejo caer en su cama

-luna: serena que paso?

-serena nada luna estaré bien, tengo que estar bien, solo te pido que no comentes esto con nadie

-luna : pero ...

-serena: con nadie luna tienes que prométemelo por favor

-luna: serena...

-serena: por favor luna

-luna esta bien te lo prometo...

continuara...

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Espero que la historia les guste y dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, comentarios o solo por amistad a , gracias a los mosqueteros, a naiko li y a mis amigos que me animan a seguir escribiendo


	5. Extrañame

CAPITULO 5: ETRAÑAME

-luna...luna...LUNA!

-luna: hay artemis no me grites

-artemis: pues llevo casi 5 minutos hablándote y tu ni en cuenta ... te preocupa algo

-luna : es solo que...

-artemis: que.?..

-luna: ..Olvídalo

-artemis: estas muy extraña porque no me lo dices y quizás yo pueda ayudarte

-luna: ... ayudarme a que

-artemis: no se con el problema que te agobia

-luna: pero no hay ningún problema

-artemis: si tu lo dices

**mientras tanto**

-bombón estas bien

-serena: si seiya por que lo preguntas

-seiya: es solo que te ves cansada

-serena: tengo sueño eso es todo

-seiya: serena...

-serena: si

-seiya: no había querido tocar el tema pero lo que te dije en el crown es verdad te amo y...

-serena: no seiya, por favor... no continúes

-seiya: pero por que

-serena: sabes que esto no puede ser

-seiya: pero es o dime como te quito de mi pensamiento si te llevo tatuada en mi piel

-serena: seiya tú te mereces a alguien que te pueda corresponder ese amor

-seiya: pero yo solo te quiero a ti

-serena: yo también te quiero seiya y te quiero mucho pero… solo como mi amigo (pareció dudar un poco en lo ultimo)

-seiya: pero yo no te quiero, te amo y entre esas palabras hay una gran diferencia, solo estoy en la tierra por ti, regrese porque no podía vivir mas tiempo sin estar a tu lado…no puedes entender que solo respiro por ti

-serena: pero yo no puedo...no debo corresponderte

-seiya: (intentando sonreír) me dejarías estar a tu lado siempre

-serena: como?...

-seiya: se que no puedes corresponder el amor que siento por ti... al menos no de la misma manera pero me dejarías que yo te siga amando y estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible ...por favor

-serena: eres mi mejor amigo seiya y jamás te pediría que te alejaras de mi porque te quiero mucho ..pero si estas conmigo no crees que te lastimaras mas

-seiya: no te preocupes por eso que con estar a tu lado será mas que suficiente para mi, con verte sonreír aunque no lo hagas para mi me bastara

-serena: seiya...

-seiya: ...ahora solo quiero pedirte un favor

-serena: si dime

-seiya: (se acerco mas a serena jalándola por la cintura) regálame un beso

serena no pudo ni contestar la pregunta pues los labios de seiya sellaron los suyos, ella dudo en corresponderle el beso sin embargo el amor que seiya sentía por ella parecía comenzar a inundarla , estuvieron algunos minutos a si

-seiya: gracias…

**en otro lugar**

Desde que warrior star se había presentado frente a las outer scouts parecía que su vida se había vuelto un poco mas complicada pues les sucedían cosas extrañas y ellas no estaban seguras si cada cosa que les preguntaban o que sucedía tenia que ver con la dichosa prueba que se les haría, el anochecer caía sobre la ciudad y las estrellas se cuajaban en el cielo

-setsuna: me pregunto si lo que ataco ayer a la princesa sea el nuevo enemigo

-michiru: a mi lo que se me hace extraño es que no nos hayan hablado para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo con las demás scouts acerca del enemigo

-hotaru: la única explicación es que la princesa no les haya dicho nada

-haruka: pero por que haría eso

-hotaru: no lo se solo dije que podría ser una posibilidad

-michiru: quizás nosotras debamos comentarles para que estén preparadas

-haruka: no quizás solo sea una prueba para nosotras después de todo llegamos al lugar como si estuviéramos destinadas a hacerlo

-setsuna: quizás la prueba final este cerca pues no puedo entrar a la puerta del tiempo y los amuletos no funcionan muy bien

todas se quedaron calladas como analizando la situación en que se encontraban y la cual cada una vivía de diferente manera

-michiru: creen que la prueba sea muy difícil

-haruka: no lo se... pero tenemos que superarla pues no podemos fallarle

-todas: ...

-hotaru: debe ser un enemigo muy fuerte...

-setsuna: como...

-hotaru: si se nos esta poniendo a prueba es que debe ser un enemigo muy fuerte... además según me contaste setsuna solo se nos hizo una prueba cuando se nos eligió como sailors en el milenio de plata no es así

-setsuna: pues si aunque no recuerdo como fue esa prueba y no sabemos si será igual

-hotaru: la diferencia es que en esa época nosotros decidimos ser sailors... y en esta se nos impuso porque ya lo habíamos sido y a ninguna nos preguntaron si queríamos... además de que no podíamos rehusarnos

-haruka: a que punto quieres llegar

-hotaru: se han preguntado si realmente quieren seguir siendo sailors scouts, es decir en esa época era muy importante serlo era como ser un semidiós por los poderes que se le otorgaban

-michiru: ósea que nuestros poderes no son nuestros

-setsuna: no completamente pues dependemos de nuestra princesa si tenemos habilidades o facultades que nos ayudaron a llegar a ser sailors pero no son suficientes

-haruka: a si que fueron incrementadas nuestras habilidades

-setsuna: o poderes depende el caso

-hotaru: será mejor que estemos preparadas y esperar lo que sea

-michiru: entonces a lo que nos enfrentamos ayer era parte del enemigo

-haruka: creo que no lo sabremos no hasta que se nos aplique la dichosa prueba

**mientras tanto**

serena salía de la escuela iba pensando en la platica que había tenido con seiya y toco sus labios realmente era triste pues si ella estuviera en su lugar no estaba segura de poder enfrentarlo de la misma manera y la promesa que le había hecho de que lo dejaría estar siempre a su lado le había parecido extraña pues no era algo muy común, de repente sintió una espina en el corazón pues de seguir las cosas como estaban no podría cumplir su promesa y eso no era justo para seiya además aun estaba darien ella no sabia como reaccionaria el o las chicas y su familia pues después de todo tendría que contarles mas tarde que temprano pero tendrían que enterarse y no le gustaba verlas sufrir por que seguramente lo harían, además estaba rini aun tenia que solucionar ese pequeño detalle aunque tenia a su favor el que nadie sospechara nada bueno excepto luna pero estaba segura que no les diría nada al menos no ahora y eso le daba mas tiempo a su favor aunque eso era lo que mas necesitaba , continuo caminando mientras esos pensamientos le daban vueltas en su cabeza hasta que sintió que piso se le movía por lo que tubo que sujetarse de la pared respiro profundamente y espero a que se le pasara para continuar caminando aunque ahora iba mas despacio y respirando lo mas profundo que podía, en cuanto llego a casa se recostó y se durmió pues se sentía muy cansada

darien por su parte había calmado sus nervios sin embargo había algo que lo angustiaba como si tuviera que estar en otro lado y aunque no estaba seguro sabia que ella lo necesitaba no es que estuviera en peligro inminente pero sabia que algo no andaba bien, trato de calmarse a si mismo pero en vista del éxito no obtenido arreglo todo para regresar de ser posible al otro día pues no aguantaba esa angustia y tenia que saber que la provocaba

la noche callo sobre la ciudad permitiendo que la oscuridad la cubriera por completo facilitando asi que misteriosas criaturas se desplazaran tranquilamente y de manera invisible para todos aquellos seres diurnos que solo no sabinobservar o mejor dicho no querían observar que entre las sombras había mas de lo que ellos podían imaginar, que en las sombras se escondía una maldad infinita dispuesta arrasar con el mundo.

La madre de serena entro en su habitación, ella estaba escribiendo lo que paresia ser su tarea

-mamaikuko: te encuentras bien?

-serena: supongo que si -su mama se acerco y se sentó junto a ella-

-mamaikuko: como que supones -serena suspiro-

-serena: no se como decirlo ma

-mamaikuko: inténtalo

-serena: ... alguna vez has tenido mucho miedo /llegando casi al pavor/ por algo que va a suceder y no podrás evitar -serena comenzó a llorar por lo que su madre la abrazo-

-mamaikuko: oh vamos no llores no puede ser tan malo

-serena: supongo que tienes razón pero aun así no puedo evitar tener miedo -dijo sollozando-

-mamaikuko: dime que es a lo que le tienes tanto miedo

-serena: no puedo decirte ... al menos no ahora

-mamaikuko: pues sea lo que sea quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti y enfrentar todo lo que venga contigo, no estas sola y lo sabes

-serena: gracias ma... puedo pedirte algo

-mamaikuko: lo que quieras

-serena: abrázame

mamaikuko la abrazo intentando saber el por que de ese miedo pues serena le temía a muchas cosas y lloraba por todo pero pocas eran las ocasiones en que ella lloraba de esta manera o le pedía un abrazo y eso era para tomarse en cuenta, horas después todos en casa de serena dormían bueno casi todos pues ella no se sentía muy bien a si que se levanto y se fue al baño mojo una toalla se sentó en la orilla de la tina colocándose la toalla en la nuca, repentinamente sintió las ganas de volver el estomago por lo que se hinco frente al inodoro sin darse cuenta que alguien la espiaba desde afuera del baño

**al día siguiente**

darien llegaba a su departamento había viajado toda la noche y parte de la mañana por lo cual se sentía muy cansado sin embargo era mas su angustia que su sueño a si que solo se baño y se arreglo, realmente le daría una gran sorpresa a serena cuando fuera por ella a la escuela, se preguntaba que cara pondría pues ella lo esperaba hasta la próxima semana aunque... ahora que lo pensaba que excusa le daría cuando ella preguntara el por que había regresado antes, lo que fuera lo inventaría en el camino pues se le hacia tarde así que se apresuro y se dirigió a la universidad, al llegar se estaciono y noto que había llegado 1/5 hora antes de que saliera de la escuela a si que decidió ir a buscarla a su salón después de todo ya conocía la universidad, cuando llego observo por la ventana que serena exponía un tema , así que la observo detenidamente sus gestos al hablar y los movimientos corporales que tenia y se dio cuenta que realmente la amaba y no sabia que seria de el si un día la perdiera sin duda alguna ese era su mayor temor y por el cual había regresado, cuando se dio cuenta el y serena se veían a los ojos así que levanto su mano en acción de saludo y ella le sonrió, serena termino de exponer y la campana sonó así que en lo que ella recogía su material de apoyo sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a salir y darien no paso desapercibido para sus compañeras que hacían comentarios hacia su persona y la pregunta que mas escucho darien era a quien estaría esperando, cuando serena salió el se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-darien: te extrañe tanto

-serena: yo también

-darien: te ayudo - darien tomo la mochila de serena -

-serena: no era necesario pero gracias

-darien: no hay de que princesa -serena sonrió ante esta expresión de darien-

cuando iban bajando las escaleras que se encontraban afuera de la universidad escucharon como alguien gritaba el nombre de serena así que ambos voltearon y vieron como un chico de cabello largo y negro se acercaba a ellos

-serena: que sucede seiya

-seiya: es solo que quería preguntarte si ...-notando la presencia de darien- te llevaba a tu casa ... pues te saliste muy rápido ...

-darien: oh que atento… descuida yo la llevo –con tono sarcastico-

-serena: gracias seiya será en otra ocasión

-seiya : si supongo ... aunque -a darien- que no llegabas la semana que viene?

-serena: oye es verdad -darien se mostró un tanto molesto porque se sintió como si tuviera que darle explicaciones a seiya por lo que se limito a responder-

- darien: es solo que extrañaba a mi novia y decidí regresar antes –mientras jalaba por la cintura a serena

-seiya: si seguramente pues si mi novia fuera serena y mira que es una suposición yo tampoco podría dejarla sola ni un momento

-darien: la palabra clave en este asunto es suposición no lo crees -el ambiente había comenzado a tensarse un poco-

-serena: chicos estamos interrumpiendo el paso, así que seiya nos vemos mañana y haces la tarea he

-seiya: si bombón hasta mañana -una vez que seiya se fue-

-darien: -hacia serena- ¿bombón?

-serena: que quieres que haga ese chico no tiene remedio...-suspiro- nos vamos

-darien: eh ... si claro -una vez en el auto-

-serena: darien...

-darien: si..

-serena: dime realmente porque regresaste

-darien : acaso no te agrado que regresara

-serena: por su puesto que si... es mas me alegro por ello pero... es solo que se me hace extraño pues la ultima vez que hablamos por teléfono aun estabas decidido a regresar la semana entrante

-darien: ah pues ya te dije que regrese porque te extrañaba y no podía estar lejos de ti

-serena: hablo en serio

-darien y yo también -estaciono el carro frente al crown-

-serena: entonces me extrañaste mucho

-darien: si .. al menos lo suficiente para pedirte que me beses -serena sonrió y se acercaron uno al otro para besarse, sin embargo darien sintió como si algo hubiera cambiado o estuviera mal aunque quizás era solo su imaginación, después de unos minutos se separaron- quieres un helado

-serena: claro... ah y darien

-darien: si?

-serena: extráñame mas seguido si? -darien sonrió-

-darien: siempre...

continuara...

Hola espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, agradezco su interés en esta historia, así como su amistad y consejos, si tienen alguna duda, comentario o solo por amistad a 


	6. La prueba

CAPITULO 6: La prueba ... realmente deseo seguir siendo una scaut I

-entonces me ayudas

-...

-me vas a ayudar si o no, sino para decirle a rei o emy

-perdón que decías es que no te puse mucha atención

-si ya lo note... que es lo que te pasa has estado muy rara últimamente ...bueno mas de lo común

-ah gracias (respondió con un tono sarcástico)

-ya serena hablo en serio

-serena: y yo también rini

-rini: me preocupas que tienes

-serena: nada estoy bien

-rini: si no fuera asi me lo dirías verdad

-serena: rini por favor estoy bien mejor dime en que quieres que te ayude

-rini: como ya te había dicho en la escuela nos pidi...

serena trato de poner atención a rini mientras hablaba sin embargo le era difícil pues tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar y resolver, y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, al seguir observando a rini mientras hablaba le pareció increíble ver que algunos gestos que hacia se parecían tanto a los de darien no cabía duda que se parecía a su padre y lo mas seguro es que lo quisiera mucho

-rini : y eso es todo

-serena: muy bien le diremos a las chicas y te ayudaremos a organizar ese festival después de todo creo que rei es una experta en eso

-rini: gracias, sabia que podía contar con ustedes

-serena: -le sonrió muy débilmente – Rini...

-rini: si?

-serena: te gusta esta época

-rini: claro es genial

-serena: me alegro... y no sabes cuanto

-rini: por que preguntas

-serena: curiosidad

**mas tarde**

serena se encontraba en su habitación la acababa de llamar seiya cancelando los planes que tenían pues según el tenia un compromiso inesperado a si que se dedico a meditar todo lo que haría para resolver la situación en la que se encontraba mientras que luna solo se limitaba a observarla y después de varios minutos rompió el silencio

-luna: serena que sucede

-serena: por?

-luna: presiento que algo no anda bien y tú ya no me dices nada

-serena: luna no te preocupes -se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciarla- todo estará bien

-luna: sabes que no estas sola y que tienes a mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti verdad

-serena: si lo se y por esa gente es que debo hacer algunas cosas

-luna: como cuales

-serena: -suspiro- hay luna ... no seas curiosa

-luna: por favor serena necesito saberlo además quiero ayudarte

-serena: te lo diré después de todo te enteraras tarde o temprano

serena comenzó a hablar y el pensamiento de luna de que cuando serena hablara con ella todas sus dudas quedarían resueltas y los problemas se solucionarían se disolvió pues vio que todo era mas difícil de lo que había pensado pues serena al parecer ya había pensado en todo y se sorprendió con todo lo que le decía y sin poder contenerse mas comenzó a llorar con lo que serena la levanto poniéndola en su regazo susurrando

-serena: se que todo saldrá bien amiga mía

-luna: pero necesitaras ayuda

-serena: lo se y la pediré cuando llegue el momento

-luna: no lo se serena quisiera poder ayudarte

-serena: siempre lo has hecho y créeme que ahora también tendrás que ayudarme cuando llegue el momento

-luna: esperare hasta entonces

-serena: ahora si me disculpas luna estoy cansada -serena se recostó en su cama y luna a un lado de ella velando su sueño-

**horas antes**

las outer scouts se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad un poco nerviosas pero sin embargo decididas a salir victoriosas, el aire y las olas del mar era lo único que rompía el silencio y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse mientras la luna reunía todo su esplendor ya había pasado poco mas de una hora y todas seguían sumidas en sus pensamientos de repente sintieron que todo estaba muy callado como si el mar y el viento se hubieran detenido en un instante

-veo que ya están aquí

-haruka: llegas tarde

-w.s: lo se pero pensé que les ayudaría a meditar

-michiru: a meditar que?

-w.s: si realmente quieren continuar con esto ... y créanme que es una pregunta muy importante, que no deberán responder a la ligera pues... de ella dependerá el resto de su vida

-setsuna: no crees que si estamos aquí es porque queremos hacerlo

-w.s: no lo se por eso les pregunto

-hotaru: -sonriendo- a si que es la prueba final eh

-w.s: si pequeña ... y hasta ahora han pasado las pequeñas pruebas a si que comencemos de nuevo y ahora si tendrán que responder sin que su corazón lo dude ... ¿Quieren continuar siendo sailors scauts?

-hotaru: si..

-haruka: si..

-michiru: si..

-setsuna: si..

-w.s: bien entonces... que comience el juego

todo a su alrededor pareció ponerse como un espiral borroso y lleno de colores, y ya no sentían el piso debajo de sus pies así que las sailors serraron sus ojos, cuando los abrieron nuevamente se encontraban en un bosque frente a una caverna y tiradas en el piso mientras w.s las observaba de pie frente a ellas así que se levantaron

-haruka: en donde estamos

-w.s: realmente te interesa saber eso

-haruka : ... -se quedo callada al no saber que responder-

-w.s: bien estas son las reglas, 1.- tendrán que entrar a esa cueva solas es decir una por una y yo les avisare cuando pueda entrar la siguiente, ... 2.- tienen derecho a realizarme tres preguntas durante la prueba que yo estoy obligado a responder con la verdad a si que espero sepan administrarlas, ... 3.- podrán utilizar sus poderes de sailors durante algunas partes de la prueba, ... 4.- podrán renunciar cuando quieran solo es necesario que me lo digan pues yo las acompañare y ...5.- al final de la prueba se les darán nuevas indicaciones e información... buena suerte ... la necesitaran

-michiru: gracias ... creo -el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente -

-w.s: y bien quien será la primera en entrar -las outer scouts se vieron entre ellas como analizando la situación para poder decidir , haruka estaba apunto de hablar cuando -

-hotaru: yo quiero ser la primera en entrar

-w.s: muy bien solo tienes que entrar -dijo este mientras le cedía el paso hacia la cueva detrás de el, hotaru intento disimular su temor y camino lenta pero decididamente cerro lo puños respiro profundo y en cuanto entro se vio como si cruzara una pared de gelatina

-w.s: mas vale que descansen y decidan quien será la siguiente en lo que regreso

al terminar de decir eso desapareció, setsuna se acerco a la entrada de la cueva pero una especie de barrera invisible le impidió pasar así que resignada regreso junto con haruka y michiru, mientras que en la cueva se encontraba hotaru un poco asustada pues no podía ver ni oír nada después de estar unos minutos así escucho como una voz le hablaba al oído causándole escalofríos

-te sientes sola

-hotaru: quien eres

-yo soy tu y tu eres yo

-hotaru: a que te refieres

-si yo formo parte de ti aunque sea la parte que no quieres y tratas de esconder

-hotaru: ...

-si o es que aun no lo entiendes, soy tu miedo, tu debilidad, tu incertidumbre, tu tristeza, tus ganas de…. morir...

-hotaru: todo lo que quiero ocultar?

-vaya veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo

-hotaru: que quieres?

-que agresividad solo quería decirte que estamos solas

-hotaru: eso no es cierto

-claro que lo es mira para que lo entiendas este lugar refleja lo que tu quieras

-hotaru: no te entiendo explícate

-si tu te pondrás tu propia prueba

-hotaru : quieres decir que esta oscuridad la cree yo

-si tu solita y sin ayuda de nadie... esta oscuridad te refleja a ti misma

-hotaru: esto soy yo?... verdad

-si esta oscuridad, soledad, tristeza, maldad y hasta las ganas de no vivir eres tu ...y solo hay una solución para dejar de ser esto

-hotaru: cual?

-dejando de ser sailor y encontrando tu propia razón de ser

-hotaru: quieres decir que ser sailor scouts me ha convertido en esto

-claro no siempre hemos sido así... el aceptar ser sailors scouts nos convirtió en esto...nos engañaron no lo ves

-hotaru: quien nos engaño

-velo por ti misma

toda la oscuridad se vio iluminada y comenzaron a aparecer estrellas, planetas y columnas que formaba un frió pero hermoso palacio su vestimenta había cambiado ahora era un vestido morado, largo y sin mangas su pelo había sido recogido de los lados formando una media cola y adornado con una pequeña tiara, desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía ver perfectamente el firmamento, de un momento a otro una voz se escucho

-nerviosa

-no -hotaru sabia que conocía esa voz y también lo que tenia que responder-

-así que estas segura de esto

-hotaru: si madre lo estoy

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-hotaru: gracias

-se que tu podrás -hotaru sonrió-

-los representantes de la luna han llegado y esperan por usted princesa

-hotaru: gracias -camino por los corredores del castillo hasta llegar a un amplio salón y tomo aire antes de entrar -

-saludos princesa mi nombre es artemis y soy embajador de la luna -era un hombre alto blanco con el pelo largo y plateado con una vestimenta blanca con bordados dorados, la luna creciente de su frente llamo mucho la atención de hotaru, además de su actitud tranquila-

-mucho gusto

-mi nombre es luna y tambien soy embajadora -ella era una mujer delgada de estatura media, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y era de color negro y ondulado, su vestimenta también era blanca con bordados plateados y también tenia una luna creciente en la frente , al parecer era una característica que los distinguía pensó hotaru-

-hotaru: -hizo una reverencia ante los dos embajadores sin dejar de observarlos-

-artemis: si estas lista creo que podemos empezar

-hotaru: cuando quieran

después de eso sucedieron muchas cosas pues cuestionaron a hotaru el porque quedes ser sailor scout, porque se creía merecedora de ese honor entre otras cosas, también le hicieron diferentes pruebas físicas y mentales, después de varias horas le dijeron que había aprobado y debia ir con ellos para recibir un entrenamiento, hotaru se sorprendió por lo decidida que estaba cuando hizo las pruebas y de la forma en que contestaba las preguntas

-lo ves nos engañaron

-hotaru: te equivocas nosotros queríamos esto

-no me refiero a si lo queríamos o no... debieron habernos advertido cual seria la verdadera realidad que viviríamos al aceptar ser sailors scouts

-no entiendo a que te refieres

-todo no lo plantearon perfecto lleno de felicidad mas no fue así nos abandonaron, nos rechazaron, a pesar de todo lo que nos esforzamos, no lo recuerdas -su voz comenzaba a entre cortarse mientras sus lagrimas salían -

-hotaru: no

-dame la mano, así podrás recordar como nos sentimos en ese instante... y entenderás que lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado es que nos permitan renunciar a ser sailors -hotaru extendió su mano con algo de temor y en cuanto unió su mano una inmensa melancolía, desesperación, odio, y rencor inundo su cuerpo -

-hotaru: no lo entiendo... esto no puede ser cierto

-lo es ... ves por que tenemos que renunciar...así ya no nos sentiremos de esta manera

-hotaru: es que todo debe tener una explicación y debe haberla

-no la hay

-w.s: te dije que tenias derecho a tres preguntas y que yo te contestaría con la verdad

-hotaru : entonces hazlo, dime porque nos .. digo me abandonaron -

-w.s: en realidad no se si haya sido abandono ...pero... después de que recibiste el entrenamiento de sailor scaut y tomaste el juramento de proteger a la princesa se presento un enemigo casi mítico y de una manera muy peculiar de vencer y la princesa era muy pequeña para enfrentarse a el por lo que nadie quería exponerla, la única solución que encontraron para derrotar a ese enemigo era encerrarlo dentro de una scout... sin embargo se corría el riesgo de que este dominara a la persona en la cual se encontraba adentro y ninguna guerrera estaba segura de tomar la misión y la reina no quería obligar a nadie

-ni siquiera nosotras queríamos esa misión

-ws: pero algo paso que tu sailor saturn sin mas te presentaste frente a la corte y pediste que te dieran la misión y cuando regresaste tus poderes habían aumentado... estuviste un tiempo con tus obligaciones normales de sailor pero un tiempo después le pediste a la reina que te relevara de tus cargos y te mandara a un lugar lejano.. y no diste razones del porque

-hotaru: si... comienzo a recordar el por que ... en realidad no me engañaron

-claro que si

-hotaru: yo tome esa misión porque ... conocí a la princesa que en aquel entonces era una niña de 3 o 4 años ... yo no la había conocido sabia que tenia que cuidarla pero... no la conocía...ese día meditaba en los jardines del palacio el tomar o no la misión pues ese espectro que era el enemigo se acercaba y entonces una pequeña niña con el vestido blanco, ojos azules y el pelo dorado... se acerco a mi se me quedo viendo tanto como yo a ella y me dijo

-niña: a quien esperas -volteando hacia todos lados-

-hotaru: a nadie

-niña : etas tiste?

-hotaru: no y tu?

-niña: no peo tengo miedo… -sus ojos se entristecieron-

-hotaru: miedo

-niña : si de esa sombra que rodea el castillo...sabes siento como se aceca y si le digo eso a mi mami se asustara mucho pues me potege demasiado

-hotaru: yo también tengo que proteger a alguien

-niña: es alguien que queres?

-hotaru: si

-niña: como es?

-hotaru: no la conozco

-niña: entonces porque la poteges?

-hotaru: es mi princesa y tengo que cuidarla

-niña: no le veo caso poteger a alguien que no conoces

-hotaru: para mi es un honor sabes

-niña: espeo que valga la pena el que te saquifiques por cuidar a alguien que no conoces, digo después de todo es tu vida

-hotaru: se que vale la pena porque su energía me acompaña y me guía... un momento tu er...

-princesa en donde esta!

-niña: lunaaaa! -dijo la niña riendo mientras se aventaba a los brazos de la embajadora-

-luna: sabes que no debes de asustarme de esa manera

-niña: lo siento

-luna: menos mal que encontraste a sailor saturn -hotaru sonrió- vamos es hora de tu siesta

-niña: me lees un cuento?

-luna: si, el que tu quieras... nos vemos después sailor saturn -hotaru levanto su mano en señal de despedía y después de unos minutos fue a ver a la reina para pedir la misión-

-hotaru: eso fue lo que paso el conocerla me impulso a tomar la misión y derrotar al enemigo rápidamente pues sabia que así ella dejaría de sentir miedo... y cuando regrese de la misión después de un tiempo note que era mas difícil controlar a ese ser que estaba dentro de mi pues ahora la lucha era interna... y un día perdí el control y casi mato a nuestra princesa -las lagrimas comenzaron a salir - pues ella estaba dormida y me acerque sigilosamente a su cama ... de mi mano salieron garras... estuve a punto de enterrárselas en el cuello cuando reaccione y ella despertó... me abrazo y me dijo que nunca estaría sola ...es como si ella supiera como me sentía en esos instantes y para no volver a correr ese riesgo me fui del castillo...ellos nunca me abandonaron ni traicionaron **nota de la autora**: se que prometí no poner el dialogo de una persona tan largo pero no pude evitarlo...realmente espero poder quitarme ese vicio así que mientras tanto una disculpa a los lectores

-eso no es verdad nos dejaron solas nos pudieron advertir que pasaría si tomábamos la misión

-hotaru: lo hicieron y aun así tomamos la misión... no lo entiendes fue nuestra decisión

-no ... no -decía moviendo la cabeza-

-hotaru: warrior star ella es la sombra verdad...ella es la sombra que ha vivido en mi durante tanto tiempo y por la cual he sufrido tanto

-w.s: si...

-hotaru: eso era todo lo que quería saber -se convierto en sailor scaut y con su báculo lanzo unas burbujas lilas que la destruyeron al instante- supongo que ya estaba débil no?

-w.s: si puede ser... aunque yo creo que mas que débil estaba vieja

-hotaru: me siento liberada...aun me queda una pregunta verdad

-w.s: si...

-hotaru: seria mas feliz si no soy sailor scaut

-w.s: es curioso serena pregunto lo mismo y se auto respondió que ...

-hotaru: ella también fue puesta aprueba?

-w.s: si pero por ahora no soy yo el indicado para responderte

-hotaru: bueno que dijo ella

-w.s: que la felicidad era relativa pues tanto como persona normal y como sailor tiene cosas buenas y malas solo cambia la gravedad de las situaciones

-hotaru: supongo que tiene razón y tal vez solo debemos aceptarnos tal y como somos

-w.s: si tienes razón

-hotaru: y dime esta era la prueba

-w.s: se que es menos de lo que esperabas pero... como dijo esa sombra ustedes se ponen la prueba ...yo solo las auxilio y observo

-hotaru: la verdadera prueba es si estamos dispuestas a ser sailors scouts

-w.s: si podría ser ...aunque lo mas difícil esta haya afuera

-hotaru: con el nuevo enemigo no?

-w.s: si...ahora les toca a las demás y tu ya puedes salir ...tu prueba a terminado por ahora

-hotaru: si -dijo sonriendo como hace años no lo hacia –

Continuara...

---------------------

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y ya saben si tienen dudas, preguntas, jitomatazos o solo por amistad a l a d i s e r e n a y a h o o . c o m

ladiserena


	7. La prueba II

CAPITULO 7: La prueba... seguir siendo una scaut II 

Las outher scauts después de esperar un tempo ya se habían impacientado pues su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme avanzaba el tiempo, todas estaban calladas y no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos pues cada una tenia sus propios conflictos internos acerca de lo que sucedería, el bosque seguía callado como si no se atreviera hacer un solo movimiento

- ya decidieron quien será la siguiente -todas voltean al lugar de donde provino la voz para toparse con w.s.-

-seré yo

-w.s: muy bien haruka entonces puedes pasar ..

-que paso con hotaru

-w.s: si realmente te interesa saber setsuna necesitaras pasar tu prueba -setsuna se quedo callada y observándolo fríamente- si no hay mas interrupciones por favor haruka entra

haruka avanzo decididamente esperando que al atravesar se le pusieran enfrente miles de enemigos que tuviera que vencer así que se transformo antes de entrar y saco su espada, sin embargo al atravesar la ocurra entrada a la caverna vio tanta luz que la segaba segundos después escucho que alguien la llamaba

-despierta… vamos no seas floja y despierta -haruka comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de michiru quien traía puesto un camisón blanco y la miraba algo molesta-

-haruka: michiru donde estamos que paso con la ... -dijo un tanto exaltada-

-michiru: haruka tranquila fue un sueño

-haruka: es que paresia todo tan real y si no fue así entonces cuando será la prueba

-michiru: cual prueba?... haruka creo que te hace mal dormir tanto tiempo

-haruka: vamos michiru no me digas que no recuerda que se nos realizara una prueba

-michiru: mmm ... haruka al menos que sea de trabajo no veo que otro tipo de prueba dices

-haruka: pero...

-michiru: ahora levántate ya que se nos va hacer tarde

-haruka: como digas

haruka se levanto no muy convencida pues muchas dudas le inundaban el pensamiento, con forme fue avanzando el día todas estas dudas se le fueron olvidando pues michiru le pidió que la acompañara a diferentes lugares pero sobre todo a centros comerciales y tiendas, sin embargo cuando estaba guardando sus compras en la cajuela vio a serena que caminaba como si trajera al mundo encima ella se apresuro a cerrar la cajuela para poder alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo la agarro de la mano

-haruka: hey! bombón estas bien

-serena: eh.. si gracias

-haruka: es que luces triste que tienes

-serena: nada ... tan solo..

-michiru: haruka !

-haruka: si que sucede

-michiru: vamos a llegar tarde y ... hola serena

-serena: hola michiru

-michiru: y dime vas hacia casa de rei

-serena: si .. hacia haya voy

-haruka: estas bien te noto extraña

-serena: estoy bien solo un poco cansada

-michiru: vamos nosotras te llevamos

-serena: gracias

en el trayecto a casa de rei serena lucia triste demasiado para el gusto de haruka que siempre la conoció alegre y risueña, cuando iban a llegar al templo vieron como estaba luchando sailor marts y sailor jupiter contra una mujer esbelta y vestida de negro que se reía al ver que no podían lastimarla, haruka detuvo el carro del cual bajaron cuando michiru corrió a atacar al que paresia ser su enemigo haruka intento ir tras ella pero serena lo sujeto del brazo mientras le decía

-serena: no vallas

-haruka: debo hacerlo

-serena: es una trampa no lo ves y si tu vas todo se echara a perder

-haruka: pero no puedo quedarme inmóvil y ver como las atacan sin que yo haga algo

haruka comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el monstruo sin embargo las cosas pasaron muy rápido pues cuando vio, michiru y serena estaban siendo atacadas por la extraña mujer mientras que rei y lita se encontraban en el piso desmayadas, haruka se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos, la mujer la observaba cuidadosamente hasta que decidió hablar

-ahora dime guerrera a quien prefieres salvar -haruka no respondió por lo que la mujer continuo- solo necesitas hacer una fácil elección -mientras decía esto se elevo y sujeto del cuello a ambas sailors comenzando a asfixiarlas- vamos elige o prefieres que mueran las dos y una cosa mas solo puedes hacer un ataque -haruka se sintió frustrada, pero sonrió y sin pensarlo ataco con lo que libero a una de ellas mientras la extraña mujer reía y desaparecía extinguiendo junto con ella a la otra sailor al suceder esto haruka derramo algunas lagrimas y se acerco a serena que estaba desmayada a unos pasos delante de ella cuando levanto su cabeza

-serena: por que me escogiste a mi? -dijo mientras lloraba-

-haruka: porque es lo correcto, yo prometa cuidarte y no pensaba romper mi promesa

-serena: eso es lo que piensas ahora que hiciste lo correcto pero y mañana lo harás o que tal dentro de un año o dos

-haruka: no pensemos en ese ahora

-serena: haruka ...

-haruka: por favor ya no me digas mas

al regresar esa tarde a casa, haruka comenzó a sentirse sola y las palabras de serena resonaban en su cabeza sobre todo la parte donde se pregunto que si se arrepentía, ese pensamiento la carcomía por dentro y después de un tiempo de encontrarse sola y vacía pues le hacia falta su otra mitad, su complemento comenzó a perder las ganas de vivir, de despertar, se culpaba de todo lo que había sucedido pues pensaba que si hubiera sido mas rápida o hubiera actuado diferente talvez las cosas hubieran sucedido de diferente manera , una vez que habían ocurrido 6 meses de la pelea donde perdió a su otra mitad decidió que ya no podía aguantar mes e intento terminar con su existencia fue a un arrecife en donde se unían el mar y el aire, serró los ojos y estaba apunto de dejarse caer cuando escucho una voz

-yo te recomiendo que no hagas eso -haruka abrió los ojos para ver quien lo había dicho-

-haruka: por que lo dices

-serena: porque te sentirás frustrada al aventarte para terminar con tus días y salir intacta

-haruka: que ?

-serena: puedes intentarlo si no me crees y podrás comprobar que no te sucederá nada

-haruka: ...

-serena: te duele mucho haberla perdido verdad

-haruka: ..si y puedo escuchar como ella me llama -dijo en un susurro mas para si misma-

-serena: - se asoma comprobando que esta muy alto y con poca profundidad- si es probable que te llame... pero lo es mas que te pida que la acompañes ...que te diga que se siente sola y que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de matarla

-haruka: -palideció-

-serena: te lo pide verdad

-haruka: si..

-serena: te arrepientes de haberme salvado

-haruka: ... no

-serena: vamos no me digas que no desearías regresar el tiempo y salvarla a ella

-haruka: ...no ..yo...

-serena: solo tienes que desearlo y todas tus tristezas desaparecerán -de repente una luz verde-azulada que formaba la figura de una mujer se apareció a un lado de haruka y le susurro al oído-

-vamos no me digas que no quieres que estemos juntas

-haruka: -volteo- michiru eres tu?

-si soy yo

-serena: vamos haruka ..solo arrepiéntete de haberme salvado

-haruka: yo..

-acaso no me amas.. o es que ya no deseas que estemos juntos

-serena: ustedes merecen ser felices vamos solo díselo -sin mas apareció w.s-

-w.s: me llamaban -cuando vio a serena se quedo estático - como llegaste tu aquí

-serena: yo.. solo le pido que reflexione pues no merece sacrificarse por mi ... además se que se arrepiente

verdad

-haruka: yo solo desearía que esto no hubiera pasado y poder cambiar las cosas

-w.s: -un poco desilusionado- como tu desees -y así regreso el tiempo a instantes antes de que todo hubiera pasado, después volteo a ver a serena- tu no puedes intervenir en esto es su decisión y lo sabes

-serena: solo les ayudo a decidir correctamente

-w.s: princesa no puedes decidir por ellas -se acerco a serena y sorpresivamente la beso por varios minutos cuando se separaron serena lo observo algo sorprendida- hey!.. tengo que aprovechar el que estés aquí -serena sonrió confundida y seiya la abrazo- ahora tendrás que irte de aquí y lo sabes

-serena: pero..

-w.s: no hay peros esta bien .. y nos vemos después

sin mas una luz dorada rodeo a serena y la hizo desaparecer del lugar, seiya volteo a ver a haruka que en ese momento se encontraba estática al igual que todas las personas a su alrededor, después de unos instantes rompió el silencio

-haruka: hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-w.s: dime... aun tienes dos cosas mas que pedirme

-haruka: ella no es michiru verdad -w.s. observo hacia donde haruka señalaba y observo una luz verde-azulada que formaba la figura de una mujer, la cual paresia llamar a haruka-

-w.s: no... no lo es

-haruka: eso pensé pues michiru jamás me hubiera reprochado salvar a serena

-w.s: sin embargo el arrepentimiento de tu corazón fue sincero si no yo no hubiera podido regresar hasta esta escena

-haruka: supongo que eso me quita puntos no es así

-w.s: no son precisamente puntos ... pero no es algo que te ayude

-haruka: si lo supuse una vez que regresamos a este lugar

-w.s: ...

-haruka: esto realmente puede pasar verdad... digo el tener que elegir entre serena y michiru

-w.s: si supongo que si

-haruka: y el día que eso pase no podré cambiar de decisión

-w.s: no .. y lo peor es que llenaras tu corazón de odio y dudas ..algo que no necesita una guerrera

-haruka: le he fallado a la princesa.. pues deje que mis sentimientos interfirieran en mi misión

-w.s: en realidad esto se vio un poco influenciado ... pero si, es lo que podría pasarte en una situación así

-haruka: ya veo..

-w.s: pero dime tu estas dispuesta a cambiar esto.. es decir que crees que podrías actuar de una manera diferente

-haruka:..si..

-w.s: y lo que es mas importante estarías dispuesta a sacrificar a todo lo que amas por continuar siendo una sailor ... por salvar a las personas aunque ellas no lo agradezcan ...a continuar viviendo aunque eso no significa que tengas una vida

-haruka: yo..

-w.s: mas vale que pienses lo que sea que me vallas a contestar ... pues de eso dependerá el resto de tu vida y lo digo en serio... pues será algo de lo que no podrás arrepentirte nunca... entiendes

-haruka: dime como mi ultima pregunta que debes responderme con toda sinceridad... puedo cumplir con todos los requisitos que se requieren para ser sailor scaut

-w.s: si... al igual que como los cumpliste hace miles de años... la duda aquí es si todavía quieres hacerlo

-haruka: quizás necesite que me des unos minutos..

de repente todo se desvaneció y haruka se encontraba en el milenio de plata, observando en las afueras del castillo lunar a todas las estrellas cuando sintió como una pequeña mano sujetaba la suya , al voltear a ver quien era haruka observo a una pequeña niña vestida de blanco que la observaba con sus hermosos ojos azules

-haruka: estas perdida

-niña: nop

-haruka: puedo saber que haces aquí

-niña: te hago compañía

-haruka: a mi?

-niña: si.. hace unos minutos te preguntabas si te encontrabas sola en todo este gran universo

-haruka: como lo sabes...

-niña: mm.. solo lo se y quería que supieras que no estabas sola no mientras yo este aquí

-haruka: -sonriendo- y quien eres tu?

-niña: yo?... –le hiso señas para que se agachara hasta la altura de la pequeña niña- soy alguien que cuidara de ti siempre –al terminar su frace la pequeña niña la abrazo-

-haruka: -aun mas contenta- a si?...

-niña: sip..

-haruka: pero porque si no me conoces

-niña: porque tu tampoco me conoces y aun así decidiste protegerme

haruka sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubetaza de agua helada al sentir la energía que desprendía la niña, y al sentir la firmeza y seguridad con que la niña la agarraba

-haruka: princesa...

la pequeña niña sonrió, después una vez mas todo se volvió blanco y haruka se encontró parada de frente a w.s. quien la miraba fijamente , ella aun se encontraba un tanto desorientada por lo que acababa de suceder

-haruka: eso fue un..

-w.s: si un recuerdo... pero dime ya tomaste tu decisión...

- haruka: si ya tome mi decisión

-w.s: y bien decides seguir siendo un sailor scout

-haruka: si..

-w.s: aunque estés sola?

-haruka: nunca estaré sola...

-w.s: -sonrió una vez mas - de ser asi entonces has pasado la prueba... bienvenida sailor urano

minutos después w.s. reapareció frente a michiru y setsuna que se espantaron un poco al verlo, ambas se voltearon a ver como si aun estuvieran indecisas sobre quien debía entrar w.s. , las observo la situación y se quedo callado unos minutos hasta alguien decidió romper el silencio

-yo iré

-w.s: bien ent..

-no setsuna por favor deja que sea yo la que valla primero

-setsuna: pero michiru

-michiru: por favor -dijo de forma suplicante-

-setsuna: ... esta bien

-w.s: si ya esta decidido puedes entrar

-michiru: gracias...

camino un tanto nerviosa pero decidida, traspaso el campo de energía y sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, observo todo lo que la rodeaba algo que era una escena totalmente desoladora pues se encontraba en lo que paresia ser un panteón, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises y descargando ligeras gotas de lluvia.. como si estuviera llorando, las chicas entre otras personas estaban vestidas de negro rodeando una tumba ... al parecer alguien había muerto pero quien seria ... al irse acercando noto que darien estaba de rodillas frente a una lapida paresia estar llorando aunque la lluvia le cubría el rostro.. en ese momento sintió como su corazón se encogía comenzó a buscar entre las chicas todas parecían desoladas, confundidas como si no creyeran lo que estaban viviendo.. cuando noto quien faltaba sus ojos ya están cubiertos de lagrimas, se sintió vacía y sola ... continuo caminando y al llegar junto con las chicas todas la observaron de una manera extraña asi que volteo buscando a haruka seguramente ella le explicaría que había pasado sin embargo no paresia estar ahí, minutos después noto que había una persona a lo lejos ... tenia que ser haruka pues reconocía esa figura en todos lados, camino hacia ella

-michiru: haruka...

-haruka: le falle ... -dijo al voltear a verla-

-michiru: pero...

-haruka: .. le prometí que siempre la protegería y le falle ... falle como persona y como guerrera

-michiru: no...

-haruka: necesito estar sola -se dio media vuelta y se fue -

michiru camino de regreso a donde están las chicas observo la lapida y comprobó lo que ya sabia pues en ella decía "_serena tsukino, amada hija y amiga_ " se sentía confundida pues no sabia que era lo que en realidad había sucedido ni el porque haruka se echaba la culpa y deseo saberlo mas que ninguna otra cosa, en ese momento todo pareció detenerse incluso la lluvia y el viento

-para saber que sucedió solo tenias que preguntarme -michiru volteo y se encontró con w.s.-

-michiru: entonces dímelo

-w.s: la respuesta es sencilla, las sailors scauts se encontraban en una batalla en la cual el enemigo iba ganando pues eran demasiados, sin embargo cuando llegaron ustedes outer scouts las cosas se nivelaron sin embargo sailor moon comenzó a sentirse mal y sin que ella lo quisiera fue capturada por el enemigo, al igual que tu en una distracción, ambas fueron puestas en una especie de burbuja, todas estaban muy cansadas como para enfrentar al enemigo y que ustedes salieran intactas, el enemigo quiso negociar diciendo que solo dejaría viva a una de las dos pues estaba herido y sabia que no gastar mucha energía si quería salir vivo, y comenzó a atacarlas, sailor moon estaba desmayada asi que la única que se quejaba del ataque fuiste tu , sailor urano no lo soporto y corrió a ayudarte mientras decía tu nombre, el enemigo solo contesto que se alegraba que hubieran decidido te dejo libre he hizo explotar la cápsula donde se encontraba sailor moon después de eso huyo aunque descuida no fue muy lejos pues lo que hizo causo el enojo de las sailors y lo derrotaron de un solo golpe

-michiru: .. entonces serena murió por mi culpa

-w.s: yo no diría que exactamente por tu culpa

-michiru: por eso haruka decía que había fallado ... pues me prefirió a mi que a ella

-w.s: si..

-michiru: -sonriendo irónicamente- ese es un lujo que nunca podremos darnos .. ella debió saberlo no entiendo porque me escogió

-w.s: la verdad es que no fue su intención al menos no directa

-michiru: me siento extraña

-no eres la única

-michiru: setsuna...

-setsuna: desde que estamos en el milenio de plata y aun antes de que la princesa naciera ya sentíamos su energía y eso es por lo cual sabíamos que estábamos destinadas a ser sailors , ahora su energía se fue y por eso sientes ese vació

-michiru: es mas que un vació .. es como si ya no fuera yo

-setsuna: ahora ya no tenemos motivo para vivir... al menos no por ahora

setsuna siguió caminando y dejo a michiru reflexionando pues ahora la que se sentía culpable era ella, haruka solo quería ayudarla a ella ... pero el parecer eso es algo que nunca debió hacer es decir que no podían proteger a sus seres queridos ... su vida esta destinada a ella

-eso es algo que puedes cambiar

-michiru: serena...

-w.s: otra vez ...

-serena: ya vez...

-michiru: pensé que ..

-serena: estaba muerta

-michiru: si..

-serena: -suspira- sabes la muerte es tan relativa.. pero ahora no vengo a hablar de mi si no de ti

-michiru: de mi

-serena: si ... y lo digo porque tu tienes derecho a vivir tu vida y a proteger a los que quieres y no atar tu vida a una persona que a lo mejor no es vital en tu existencia y por la cual vayas a estar sola el resto de tu existencia .. es decir que puedes pasar mil vidas y las mil ser infeliz

-w.s: pero esa es decisión de ella

-serena: lo se y no quiero que se sacrifique por mi quiero que ellas también sean felices -w.s se acerco a serena y la abrazo por la espalda y recargo su cara en el hombro de serena-

-w.s: quizás tengas razón pero tu no puedes decidir por ellas

-michiru: y de que manera seré feliz

-serena: solo deja de ser una sailor scaut y con eso dejaras la responsabilidad de tener que proteger a gente que no conoces, de exponer tu vida cada vez que a alguien o algo se le ocurra querer adueñarse del universo o planeta

-michiru: pero..

-serena: vamos no me digas que no sientes esa necesidad de estar libre de poder hacer lo que tu quieras y que tu vidas sea tuya y de nadie mas, que no estés comprometida a salvar a miles de desconocidos que nisiquiera te lo agradecerán y que no puedas estar con las personas que amas sin que nadie mas te importe -michiru se quedo estática, sintiendo como el helado aire rozaba sus mejillas- solo tienes que desear terminar con esa agonía que causa que te preguntes toda la mañanas cada vez que hay un enemigo si hoy será el día en que mueras porque te puedo asegurar que nunca tendremos una paz total... y no valgo tanto como para que te sacrifiques

-w.s: -aun abrazado de serena- eso es todo lo que tienes que decirle

-serena: supongo...

-w.s: entonces lamento tener que hacer esto pero debes irte

-serena: pero...

-w.s: ni siquiera deberías estar aqui -la suelta y serena desaparece- .. Entonces que es lo que decides

-michiru: .. asi que esta es mi prueba eh..

-w.s: en realidad su verdadera prueba esta allá fuera por ahora solo debes decidir si quieres seguir siendo una scaut y si aceptas será con todo lo que ello implica

-michiru: cuando me convertí en una scout y antes de conocer a haruka me arrepentí de haberlo hecho pues solo me había complicado mi vida ..ahora tengo la oportunidad de que todo vuelva a ser como antes sin embargo ya no se si eso es lo que quiero

-w.s: eso es algo que deberás decidir tu sola

-michiru: sabes me gustaría saber si alguna vez me arrepentí de ser sailor la primera vez

-w.s: eso es algo que se encuentra en tu memoria

-michiru: entonces quisiera recordarlo

la lluvia paro repentinamente y el escenario comenzó a cambiar, ahora se encontraba transformada en sailor pero dentro de un castillo caminaba hacia algún lugar se sentía triste y molesta sin embargo no sabia porque, cuando llego a los jardines del palacio se sentó cerca de la fuente el agua era plateada y aun poco espesa , michiru comenzó a llorar ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, sin embargo ya no tenia a donde regresar y eso era lo que ponía aun mas triste, estuvo asi por varios minutos sumergida en su infinita tristeza y melancolía, cuando escucho como alguien reía, minutos después una niña como de cinco años se acerco a ella a buscar su pelota que se encontraba a los pies de michiru, ella la observo fijamente no entendía que hacia esa niña ahí que acaso ni siquiera podía disfrutar su tristeza, estaba pensando en eso hasta que alguien le dijo

-hola -michiru volteo y vio los hermosos y grandes ojos azules de la pequeña observándola fijamente-

-michiru: hola -respondió limpiándose las lagrimas-

-porque lloras

-michiru: es que me he quedado sola

-por que?

-michiru: están atacando mi casa y mi familia puede morir -la sonrisa de la niña desapareció y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos-

-lo siento…

-michiru: pero por que si ni siquiera me conoces

-el que tu no sepas quien soy no quiere decir que yo no sepa quien eres tu

-michiru: ... a si? y quien soy yo

-eres la princesa de neptuno y eres una sailor

-michiru: ...

-sabes soy pequeña y aun no comprendo muchas cosas .. aunque me dicen que para mi edad pienso muy maduramente

-michiru: y creo que tienen razón

-en fin ese no es el caso... lo que quiero decirte es que el ser una sailor significa muchas cosas entre ellas que ahora tu familia son las sailor scouts .. se que es difícil creerlo pero es la verdad

-michiru: pero yo podría salvarlos si tan solo pudiera regresar a casa

-y porque no lo haces

-michiru: cuando acepte ser una sailor renuncie a todo lo demás ahora ni siquiera puedo regresar a mi casa

-te equivocas siempre puedes regresar a casa

-michiru: no, no puedo o me convertiría en una desertora... creo que decidí volar mas alto de lo que pude soportar

-oye pero volar no significa que no tengas derecho a tener raíces

-michiru: no creo que sea posible yo prometí proteger a la princesa de la luna y a su reino por sobre todas las cosas

-yo si creo que sea posible y además si ni siquiera conoces a la princesa como sabes si vale la pena que sacrifiques tanto por ella

-michiru: se que sonara extraño pero lo único por lo que no regreso a neptuno es por la princesa

-pero porque

-michiru: ella desprende una energía indescriptible que es capas de sentirse en cualquier parte del universo.. si tu llegas a ser una scout cuando crezcas sabrás a lo que me refiero si no es que ya lo sabes pues cuesta un poco identificar esa energía

-creo que nunca sabré lo que se siente... oye y si la princesa te ordenara regresar a defender tu casa regresarías

-michiru: si pero dudo que eso suceda

-no veo porque no

-michiru: además la que decide en estos momentos es la reina ... pero sabes me has recordado la causa del porque me convertí en una scout y se que mis padres están orgullosos de mi no importa lo que suceda

-quiero que escuches muy bien lo que voy a decirte esta bien ..

-michiru: si claro...

-regresa a neptuno y protege a tu familia

-michiru: que .. pero..

- yo estaré aqui esperándote con tu victoria

-hija en donde estabas

-michiru: -se levanta y hace una reverencia ante la recién llegada reina serenity- majestad

-r. serenity: sailor neptuno me alegra que allá encontrado a mi hija

-michiru: yo mas bien diría que la princesa me encontró a mi

-r.serenity: es probable .. pero ahora esta jovencita debe irse a dormir

-pero mama ...

-r.serenity: -cargando a su hija- además luna esta muy preocupada no había podido encontrarte

-mami me iré a dormir con una condición

-r.serenity: ah cual es...

-quiero que sailor neptun regrese a defender su antiguo hogar ... con el apoyo de alguna otra sailor

-r.serenity: hija eso... -la pequeña niña aun en brazos de su madre, la observaba fijamente como solo pueden observar las personas mayores, y con tal firmeza y seriedad que hizo que la reina bajara la mirada- se hará como tu desees

-gracias mami - sonrió y le dio un beso a la reina-

-por fin te encontramos

-luna!

-r. serenity: luna por favor lleva a la princesa a dormir su siesta

-luna: claro majestad -tomo a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, quien minutos después se acurruco bostezo tiernamente y movió su mano en señal de despedida hacia michiru, una vez que desapareció del panorama-

-r. serenity: siempre he pensado que el destino de mi hija es muy especial .. pero difícil y que solo podrá salir adelante con su ayuda .. es decir de las sailor scauts ... solo espero que ustedes la apoyen

-michiru: yo..

-r. serenity: ...permite que termine por favor... tu sabes que actualmente ha surgido varias rebeliones y ustedes aun están en entrenamiento y que por lo tanto yo no podría dejarte ir -michiru bajo la cabeza- sin embargo lo que acaba de hacer hoy mi hija me mostró que hubiera cometido un grabe error asi que por favor ve a casa sailor neptun

-michiru: no puedo ir casa ...

-r. serenity: pero...

-michiru: ... por que ya estoy en casa ... sin embargo iré a proteger a el reino de neptuno lo que alguna vez llame casa y regresare victoriosa como me lo pidió la princesa

-r. serenity : -sonrió- no perdamos tiempo y preparemos tu partida la reina comenzó a caminar, y todo comenzó a hacer borroso para michiru cuando por fin se estabilizo su visión estaba en una habitación completamente blanca y de frente a w.s.

-w.s: y cual es tu decisión

-michiru: que deseo seguir siendo una sailor

-w.s: estas segura

-michiru: como dejar de proteger a esa pequeña

-w.s.: como..

-michiru: que estoy segura

-w.s: me alegro de oír eso ... ahora puedes salir de aqui tus compañeras te esperan

-michiru: gracias...

continuara...

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, y quiero agradecerles por su interés en la historia a kaoru (fan No. 1), mer (fan No. 2) , naiko-li, arashi, kazy y yuky, meri, sailor angel, y cata Y cualquier duda pregunta o solo por amistad escríbanme a y con gusto responderé


	8. La Prueba III

**CAPITULO 8: La prueba... seguir siendo una scaut III**

La luna era lo único que iluminaba el ahora silencioso bosque, sin embargo era un silencio tan absoluto que no era normal, mas bien parecía que se mantenía así por miedo a interrumpir los pensamientos de alguna persona. Setsuna mientras tanto se encontraba sola esperando la aparición de warrior star lo que le indicaría que era su turno, en cuanto setsuna vio que este se apareció frente a ella se levanto y espero a que le dijera que podía entrar, mas el tomo su tiempo, pues camino lentamente hasta donde ella se encontraba

-w.s.: estas lista?

-setsuna: si... –dijo con un tono de extrema seriedad-

-w.s.: pues entonces entra

cuando setsuna entro a la cueva noto que estaba frente a la puerta del tiempo y transformada en sailor plut con su báculo en la mano derecha, sorprendida volteo a ver a warrior star

-s.p: por que me trajiste a este lugar?

-w.s: para mostrarte cual ha sido y será –seguramente- tu lugar durante años

-s.p: para recordármelo no tenias que traerme hasta aquí

-w.s.: -sonríe- yo no te traje .. fuiste tu la que eligió venir aquí ... debe ser horrible estar solo durante tanto tiempo... y sin contar lo aburrido –setsuna no respondió- .. te puedo preguntar algo?

-s.p: no creo tener opción así que dime .. cual es tu pregunta

-w.s: realmente vale la pena haber estado aquí durante tanto tiempo.. sin contar el que falta

-s.p: ... si..

-w.s: no te gustaría saber como seria tu vida si no fueras una scout .. es decir si no te hubieran hecho hacer un juramento de cuidar a alguien que en ese momento no conocías

-s.p: eh sido una sailor por mucho tiempo ... y eh conocido a la princesa desde siempre

-w.s: entonces no quieres saber que hubiera pasado si nunca hubieras sido una scout?

-s.p: ya te dije que eh sido una scout durante mucho tiempo en esta y otras vidas y no he dudado nunca de ello.. porque no es un trabajo ni obligación ... simplemente es lo que soy

-no lo entiendo

-w.s: otra vez aquí?.. creí que te había quedado claro –cuando s.plut voltea se destransforma-

-setsuna: princesa...

-serena: no lo entiendo setsuna... en estos momentos tienes la oportunidad de tener una vida normal... y la rechazas

-setsuna: normal?.. y que es en si lo normal?...usted sabe muy bien que eso es tan relativo

-serena: entonces prefieres seguir siendo una scout aunque eso signifique que tendrás que sacrificarte en mas de una ocasión... y tal vez hasta dar tu vida por mi?

-setsuna: eso es algo que ya he hecho...

-serena: pero no valgo la pena ... además yo prefiero que seas feliz

-setsuna: no lo entiende.. yo soy feliz siendo lo que soy

-w.s: lo vez... ni tu puedes cambiar lo que ya esta decidido

-serena: pero no lo entiendo ... porque insistes en estar conmigo

-setsuna: ...porque te lo prometí

-serena: a mi?

-setsuna: si.. lo mas seguro es que tu no te acuerdes pero yo si...

en ese momento el escenario actual comienza a cambiar hasta transformarse en el milenio de plata para ser precisos en una amplia y lujosa habitación de color blanco, la reina serenity cargaba a un pequeño bebe, mientras entraban dos reyes con ropas oscuras y detrás de ellos una joven de 16 años aproximadamente, cuando ellos llegan frente a la reina serenity ella coloca al bebe en un moisés blanco que se encontraba a un lado del trono, los reyes comenzaron a platicar y a dar sus felicitaciones, cuando entro sin avisar un joven muy apuesto con el pelo blanco al igual que sus vestimentas solo que estas tenían leves retoques de azules, este al llegar frente a ellos hizo una reverencia

-..majestad..

-reina serenity: dime artemis ... que sucede

-artemis: algunos rebeldes han comenzado a atacar el palacio ... hasta el momento hemos podido controlarlo... pero están llegando refuerzos

-r. serenity: dile al ejercito real que se prepare y que cierren y vigilen todo el castillo ... no permitiré que dañen a mi pequeña

-artemis: como usted ordene

-sucede algo grave majestad? -pregunto la madre de setsuna-

-r.serenity: son tontas suposiciones de algunos habitantes del lado oscuro de la tierra

-suposiciones?.. sobre que? –dijo el padre de setsuna-

-r. serenity: hay una leyenda en este lugar en donde afirma que nacerá una guerrera que será salvación y destrucción al mismo

tiempo para todo el universo y piensan que mi hija es la dichosa guerrera de la que ellos hablan ..

-pero porque? –pregunto la madre de setsuna-

-r. Serenity: a decir verdad no lo se –en ese momento se siente como todo el castillo tiembla-

-le podemos ayudar en algo? –Pregunto un tanto nervioso el padre de setsuna-

-r. Serenity: por ahora será mejor que valla a ver que sucede

-la acompañaremos –dijo la madre de setsuna-

-disculpe...pero puedo quedarme con la princesa –la reina serenity volteo para encontrarse con una joven de pelo largo y negro-

-eh ... si supongo que estarán mas seguras las dos si se quedan aquí... de todos modos mandare a luna en unos instantes estará con ustedes.. esta bien...

-setsuna: gracias

-r.serenity: a ti

-cuídala bien... no tardaremos –dijeron como recomendaciones sus padres-

-si...

minutos después de que salieron decidió acercarse a ver al bebe en el moisés, ella tenia sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos y jugaba con la oreja de un conejo rosa de felpa tipo toalla sumamente suave, setsuna separo la oreja del conejo de la coca de la bebe para que dejara de morderla, en ese momento volvió a temblar el palacio con la pequeña diferencia que una ventana se había roto cuando entro una persona por ella, setsuna se coloco frente al moisés mientras el hombre avanzaba con una arma en la mano, el corazón de setsuna comenzó a latir muy rápido observo al hombre y con una sola patada le tiro el arma de las manos, el hombre se sorprendió por la velocidad de la chica mas esta ni se inmuto y continuo golpeándolo para que cayera al piso una vez que lo tubo ahí y de que se aseguro que no le seria fácil levantarse tomo a la bebe y corrió hacia una puerta que se encontraba atrás de el trono, cuando la atravesó se encontró en una habitación que no conocía en lo absoluto mas eso no le importo y aferró a la bebe a su cuerpo esta solo la observo y con su pequeña mano tomo uno de los dedos de setsuna regalándole una sonrisa a setsuna

-setsuna: me alegro que te encuentres tranquila ...se que estarás bien... yo te cuidare suceda lo que suceda –la bebe la observaba detenidamente- te lo prometo –la luna en la frente de la bebe comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, luna entro corriendo en ese momento un tanto asustada y observo la escena –

-luna: están bien

-setsuna: .. si .. eso creo...

-luna: muchas gracias por haberla protegido

-setsuna: no hay de que –luna tomo a la bebe y noto que su luna aun brillaba-

-luna: valla esto si que es una sorpresa... bienvenida sailor plut

-setsuna: gracias...

-luna: al contrario ... gracias a ti pues me evitaste un viaje sabes y demostrado que cumplirás con tu misión

-setsuna: incluso con mi vida

-luna: sabes no dejas de sorprenderme –le dijo a la bebe que solo sonrió y bostezo, minutos después entro la reina sumamente asustada seguida de los padres de setsuna –

-r. Serenity: oh! Dios mío gracias .. gracias -dijo mientras tomaba a la bebe en sus brazos y la besaba

-luna: majestad la princesa de plutón fue quien protegió a la princesa de ese rebelde que logro entrar al castillo-

-r. Serenity: muchas gracias –hace una reverencia y continua- como podré agradecerte el que hayas protegido mi mayor tesoro

-setsuna: .. yo .. solo...

-r. Serenity: si..

-setsuna: quisiera poder estar a su lado ... solo eso

-r. Serenity: como?

-setsuna: si.. quiero ser yo quien la proteja .. podría dejarme ese honor

-r. Serenity: -sonriendo- el honor será mío ... no sabes lo que eso significa para mi

-setsuna: créame para mi significa mas de lo que usted cree –los padres de setsuna solo observaban sin terminar de entender, setsuna volteo hacia ellos y dijo con una seriedad nunca vista- espero que puedan apoyarme en esta decisión

-padre de setsuna: creo que no te entiendo hija

-setsuna: .. recuerdan que les dije que sentía que debería estar en otro lugar

-mama de setsuna: si... lo recuerdo

-setsuna: pues bien .. ya encontré en que lugar es en el que debo estar.. es decir .. este es mi lugar... por fin después de tanto tiempo lo encontré

-luna: -al ver que los padres de setsuna parecían seguir sin entender decidió intervenir- lo que su hija quiere decir es que quiere transformarse en una sailor scout

-p. de setsuna: si esa es tu decisión y es lo que te hará feliz estaremos contigo siempre

-setsuna: gracias... -después de eso todo se volvió un remolino de colores y se encontraron nuevamente en la puerta del tiempo-

-w.s: veo que es firme tu decisión de seguir siendo una scout

-setsuna: si... y créame nunca me he arrepentido de esa promesa y la cumpliré por siempre

-serena: setsuna...

-w.s: me alegra poder decirte que has pasado la prueba... ahora puedes irte tus compañeras te esperan

-setsuna: gracias... setsuna comienza a desvanecerse dejando solos a w.s. y a serena-

-serena: no lo entiendo las outer scaut tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y con ello su destino ... realmente no

comprendo por que seguir protegiéndome ... no me considero tan especial como para que ellas hicieran algo así

-w.s: creo que te subestimas –el se acerca a ella lentamente y desliza una mano por su cintura mientras acerca sus labios a los de ella y esta apunto de besarla mas ella pone su dedo índice y medio sobre sus labios -

-serena: quien eres tu? ... y porque insistes en besarme

-w.s: yo soy alguien que ha jurado cuidarte por siempre a demás para ti esto solo es un sueño –esta vez quita los dedos de serena y la besa, serena se sentía tan bien así pues en esos momentos solo pensaba en los labios que se encontraban sobre los suyos y en todo el amor que estos le transmitían, minutos después se separaron-

-serena: porque no me muestras tu rostro

-w.s: eres muy curiosa sabes

-serena: por favor dime quien eres

-w.s: solo soy tu eterno enamorado –serena toma la mascara entre sus manos y la retira –

-serena: .. seiya!..

-seiya: ahora será mejor que despiertes y olvides todo esto

-serena: pero... como ...

-seiya: ni siquiera se como pudiste entrar aquí .. adiós –la vuelve a besar solo que en esta ocacion en la frente y desaparece-

mientras tanto las outer scout se encontraban en lo que parecía ser el centro del universo pues podían observarse miles de estrellas y planetas desde ahí, cuando setsuna se reunió con las demás

-hotaru: mama setsuna

-setsuna: me alegra verlas de nuevo

-michiru: tu sabes en donde estamos?

-setsuna: a decir verdad el lugar me parece conocido pero no lo se ... al menos no con exactitud

-haruka: lo mismo sentimos nosotros

-espero poder responder a sus preguntas...

todas se sorprendieron a ver a un hombre de piel blanca, su pelo era mas que rubio, sus ojos eran azules y con un pequeño aro dorado algo que los hacia resaltar muchísimo, alto y fornido, su vestimenta estaba constituida por una armadura, una espada y una larga capa blanca, el se detuvo frente a ellas quien lo observaron detenidamente mientras miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza ,.. después de unos minutos de silencio el hombre continuo -.. es extraño y aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en otra coacción me alegro de verlas sailors scauts –ellas continuaron sin decir nada- .. pero sobre todo me alegra saber que su lealtad no ha cambiado y que la princesa pueda seguir contando con ustedes-

-s. Neptuno: ..qui... quien es usted?..

-creo que es lógico que no me recuerden y es algo con lo que contábamos no es así warrior star -y a un lado de el se hizo visible w.s. Hincado en una sola rodilla y haciendo una reverencia-

-así es majestad

las outer scauts seguían sin entender de quien se trataba o que era exactamente lo que hacían ahí, aunque... por muy extraño que pareciera el no saberlo no les causaba angustia al contrario la energía de esa persona era tan cálida que paresia llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón reconfortándolo y borrando todos sus miedos dudas e inquietudes

-s. Plut: que hacemos aquí

-seria sumamente agradable darles buenas noticias sailors scauts .. mas me temo que eso no me es posible pues he venido para presagiarles la llegada de un enemigo que será sumamente poderoso e inteligente con una forma de atacar muy distinta a la que están acostumbradas

al decir eso una imagen comenzó a formarse en la mente de hotaru, una imagen en donde se mostraba a una chica con largos cabellos dorados sentada con la mirada perdida hacia la nada mientras respiraba con dificultad, estuvo unos segundos así y después la luna que se encontraba atrás de ella comenzó a tornarse roja, cuando la chica dejo de respirar callo al piso y todo se oscureció, al observar esto palabras comenzaron a emanar de su boca

-s. Saturn: "si la chica de cabellos de oro pierde su batalla la luna se obscurecerá y todo cambiara "

todos voltearon a verla, las outer scauts sabían que no era la primera vez que presagiaba eso y que siempre en sus predicciones solía llamar a serena como la chica de cabellos dorados lo que hizo que se les erizara la piel al cruzar un calosfrió por su cuerpo, cuando hotaru reacciono le dolía un poco la cabeza y no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de suceder

-me temo que tienes razón la chica de cabellos dorados como tu la llamas esta en gran peligro y me temo que no podremos salir victoriosos de la batalla que nos espera

-s.uranus: pero.. quien es usted

-yo .. yo soy...

mientras tanto minutos antes serena despertaba sobresaltada mas se tranquilizo al verse en su habitación pues eso le indicaba que había sido solo un sueño, un sueño muy real pero al fin y al cabo solo eso.. sin embargo pensó que le hubiera gustado saber quien era el chico que la besaba pues estaba segura que no era darien ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse sin embargo no era lago que pudiera asegurar, serena hubiera continuado con sus reflexiones de no ser que una voz la interrumpió

-serena estas bien?

-serena: eh.. si luna .. estoy bien.. solo fue un sueño .. aunque paresia tan real

-luna: así y que soñaste?

-serena: yo .. sabes ahora que me preguntas no estoy muy segura de recordarlo

en ese momento serena sintió que la habitación comenzaba a girar y un tremendo dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella así que sin previo aviso se dirigió al baño y comenzó a volver el estomago sin darse cuenta que por haber entrado deprisa no había serrado la puerta y alguien la observaba, cuando serena se sintió un poco mejor mojo una toalla y se la coloco detrás del cuello, después regreso a su habitación y se acostó boca abajo totalmente agotada

-luna: serena..

-serena: tranquila luna estaré bien ... tengo que estarlo

-luna: porque no buscamos ayuda?.. quizás alguien..

-serena: ya te dije que nadie puede ayudarnos

-luna: pero por que?

-serena: porque ahora esta es mi pelea y nadie puede ayudarme .. es algo que tengo que enfrentar yo sola .. creí que te había quedado claro

-luna: .. es solo que me es difícil verte así y sin poder ayudarte

-serena: aunque no lo creas me estas ayudando

-luna: quisiera poder creerte.. pues pienso que solo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor

-serena: pues tendrás que creerme .. además presiento que esto es solo el inicio

-luna: quieres decir que la cosas empeoraran

-serena: si.. eso temo y debemos estar listas para lo que venga

luna solo se limito a observar a serena que comenzaba a dormirse de nuevo, estaba muy preocupada por ella pues no la había convencido ni un poco de que estaría bien .. sin embargo confiaba en ella y si de una cosa estaba segura esa era de que pasara lo que pasara estaría con ella hasta el final

en esos instantes solo que en otro lugar las outer scauts brillaban con un aura plateada después de haber despertado todo su poder , se sentían vivas y que podían lograr todo con tan solo proponérselo

-espero que sus poderes les ayuden en esta batalla –ellas voltearon a ver al hombre que les había dicho eso y se hincaron frente a

el-

-s.plut: muchas gracias majestad

-no me agradezcan .. además confió en ustedes para que la ayuden a ella

-s.uranus: así lo haremos majestad

-.. ah y un favor mas..

-s.neptun: díganos será un honor poder ayudarlo

-mantengan esto en secreto por favor... que yo me encargare de revelarlo a su debido tiempo

-s.saturn: si usted así lo desea.. así lo haremos

-muchas gracias sailor scauts.. ya pueden retirarse.. ah y si quieren comunicarse conmigo solo díganle a warrior star

-s.plut: entonces con su permiso nos retiramos.. –y después de decir esto desaparecieron, mientras el hombre se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un mullido sillón-

-realmente espero poder ayudarla w.s.

-w.s.: como todos nosotros majestad

-te puedo hacer una pregunta

-w.s: por su puesto

-realmente porque aceptaste esta tarea

-w.s: ya se lo dije .. porque amo a la princesa

-aunque no te corresponda

-w.s: si.. –el hombre lo pensó un momento y después continuo-

-solo espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que has tomado... y que no sufras mas de la cuenta

-w.s: le agradezco sus deseos majestad .. y créame que jamás me arrepentiré

-confió en ti .. y se que ella también lo hace... y estoy seguro que en su momento acudirá a ti en busca de ayuda

-w.s: solo espero no fallarle

-no lo harás -los dos se quedaron callados mientras se sumergían en sus pensamientos hasta que-

-w.s: será mejor que me retire

-estamos en contacto w.s.

-w.s: con su permiso majestad

-adelante –y después de decir eso w.s. desapareció –

continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Agradezco los comentarios de serena (créeme que trato de escribir lo mas rápido que puedo), mer, meri y cata. y si tienen felicitaciones –si claro sueña- reclamos, sugerencias o solo por amistad escríbanme a ah y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	9. Sospechas

**CAPITULO 9: Sospechas **

Una semana paso rápidamente y a pesar de que serena insistía que se encontraba bien no lograba convencer a luna en lo absoluto y lo peor es que las chicas habían comenzado a sospechar que algo no andaba bien sobre todo por ciertos comentarios de serena algo que complicaría las cosas poco tiempo después

Por otro lado serena estaba un poco preocupada por las outer scouts pues se mantenían siempre en contacto con ella a pesar de que no había un enemigo - no uno que ellas conocieran por su puesto - y últimamente no había tenido noticias de ellas y eso no presagiaba algo bueno, lo que ella no sabia es que actualmente ellas se encontraban alerta de cualquier ser extraño que hiciera su aparición y que debes en cuando la vigilaban aunque a una distancia considerable para que no se diera cuenta, sin embargo esa noche era la excepción

-te sientes bien?

-si darien ... es solo...

-darien: solo?...

-serena: olvídalo no tiene importancia

-darien: -toma su mano que estaba sobre la mesa- vamos dime..

-serena: no tiene caso... en serio

-darien: aunque no tenga caso dime... -serena comienza a voltear como buscando algo-

-serena: es que siento que nos observan

-darien: -sonríe- creo que es por que luces hermosa

-serena: darien...

-darien: que? ..

-serena: lo digo en serio

-darien: y yo también

-la cuenta señor

-darien: si gracias... nos vamos?

-serena: sip...

darien y serena salen del restaurante le entregan su carro a darien y este le abre la puerta a serena para que suba, y se dirigen hacia el departamento de darien cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos sin decir ni una sola palabra, cuando llegaron al departamento darien abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, serena se quito el abrigo y lo coloco en el perchero al igual que darien mas este decidió romper el silencio

-estas bien?

-serena: como?...

-darien: que si te encuentras bien?

-serena: si.. por que preguntas?

-darien: es que no has dicho nada desde que salimos del restaurante

-serena: el que no hable no quiere decir que me encuentre mal

-darien: a no? OO

-serena: no... además no siempre estoy hablando!

-darien: en eso tienes razón -se acerca a ella y la besa- lo vez...

-serena: ¬¬ ja ja muy gracioso -dijo con tono sarcástico-

-darien: no te enojes... mejor dime te gusto la cena?

-serena: si..

-darien: pero...

-serena: como?

- darien: -aun abrasándola- te conozco y siempre que usas ese tono vas a decir un pero -serena sonríe-

-serena: es que..

-darien: déjame adivinar ... mmm quieres un helado

-serena: pues la verdad si ... pero como adivinaste?

-darien: ya te dije que te conozco muy bien... incluso mas de lo que tu crees

-serena: ah si...

-darien: sip y por eso -se dirige a la cocina - ya había previsto ese hecho y compre esto -saca de la nevera una cubeta de helado y comienza a servirlo-

-serena : vaya... comienzas a asustarme sabes

darien sonríe ante el comentario y se acerca a ella entregándole sus helado y dándole un beso en la frente, ella comienza a avanzar hasta llegar al balcón una vez ahí comienzan a disfrutar su helado mientras observaban el cielo, encerrados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, minutos después darien volteo a ver a serena se veía tan linda, tan tierna no cabía duda de que la amaba más algo lo intrigaba pues últimamente se encontraba muy seria y pensativa y aunque ella afirmara que se encontraba bien había algo en sus mirada que decía lo contrario mas darien no sabia con seguridad que es lo que estaba mal, continuo minutos así observándola en silencio mientras ella continuaba observando la luna, darien se sintió desplazado y celoso de la luna en esos momentos pues el quería que lo observara a el como antes lo hacia, es decir como si no hubiera nada mas que ellos dos en el universo, se acerco a ella y la abraso por la espalda rodeando su cintura mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro

-darien: sabes...

-serena: mm...

-darien: ya extrañaba esto

-serena: ver las estrellas mientras comes helado?

-darien: -- U bueno.. en realidad yo me refería a pasar tiempo solos

-serena: es solo que hemos estado muy ocupados

-darien: vamos admítelo .. yo soy quien ha estado muy ocupado

-serena: darien a que viene todo esto? -serena se voltea para quedar de frente a darien-

-darien: es solo que siento que no paso tanto tiempo contigo como antes y no he hecho nada para remediarlo y ... -serena coloca dos dedos sobre los labios de darien-

-serena: hey! no importa.. se que has estado ocupado cumpliendo tus sueños y soy feliz al saber que tu eres feliz -darien toma con suma delicadeza la mano se serena retirando los dos dedos que cubrían su boca-

-darien: pero...

-serena: -lo interrumpe- además yo se que tu me quieres o no?

-darien: no ...

-serena: OO

-darien: te amo - serena sonríe y se acerca a el en busca de sus labios minutos después se separan-

-serena: yo también te amo ... creo que será mejor que me vaya

-darien: cual es la prisa? -darien se acerca a ella y la besa una vez mas solo que esta vez es un beso mas profundo, mas romántico, mas largo, pero sobre todo mas... intimo-

**horas mas tarde **

-...serena ..

-serena: si

-te amo..

-serena: y yo a ti darien

-darien: buenas noches mi princesa -la besa una vez mas-

-serena: buenas noches darien

-darien: gracias...

-serena: -captando el mensaje solo sonríe - sabes que es mutuo

darien también le sonríe y serena comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa y antes de entrar mueve su mano hacia donde estaba darien en señal de despedida, al entrar a su casa comenzó a sentirse mareada y extremadamente débil así que se dejo caer sobre las escaleras esperando que nadie la escuchara , cuando se sintió un poco mejor subió las escaleras e intentando no hacer ruido se dirigió al baño para mojarse el rostro y dejarse caer nuevamente en el piso respirando agitadamente, minutos después reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación abrió la puerta y vio una sombra sentada en su cama así que se espanto e instintivamente busco el apagador para prender la luz

-te espante?

-serena: lo suficiente para pedirte que nunca vuelvas a hacer eso -el joven de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos cafés se encogió de hombros y continúo acariciando a luna-

-lo siento no era mi intención

-serena: -cierra la puerta de su habitación y se dirige hacia el joven- sami que haces aquí?

-sami: esperándote.. me puedes decir en donde estabas ?

-serena: bueno yo.. fui a cenar con darien

-sami: mm.. supongo que comen muy lento son las 4: 30 de la mañana

-serena: ¬¬ no es eso ... es solo que –al parecer comienza a recordar algo y se pone sumamente roja- bueno eso no importa .. me puedes decir porque me estabas esperando

-sami: ...

-serena: sucede algo malo?

-sami: no lo se... dímelo tu

-serena: yo?... no te entiendo

-sami: he visto que no estas nada bieny has empeorado desde hace casi un mes... pensé que nos dirías algo pero no fue así... y pienso que cada vez estas peor y no parece que hagas algo para remediarlo -serena baja la mirada y comienza a caminar hasta sentarse junto a el- estoy preocupado...

-serena: sam mi intención no era preocuparte y estaré bien en serio

-sami: no me mientas ... no estas bien y lo sabes .. quizás podrás engañar a todos pero no a mi ... eres mi única hermana y aunque no quieras todo lo que te afecte también me afecta a mi ... somos una familia recuerdas

-serena: -toma la mano de su hermano- lo se ... pero créeme no entenderías que es lo que sucede

-sami: lo entendería si me lo dijeras

-serena: como decirte algo que no se... /al menos con exactitud/

-sami: hablemos con nuestros padres ellos sabrán que hacer

-serena: no!

-sami: pero porque?

-serena: no quiero preocuparlo.. al menos no todavía

-sami: pero no puedes esperar a que las cosas empeoren !

-serena: pero tampoco puedo evitarlo!

-sami: pero.. tenemos que hacer algo... no quiero perderte

-serena: -serena: intenta sonreír y abrasa a su hermano- no me perderás ... se que estas preocupado pero no podemos hacer nada ... -sami se libera de los brazos de serena y la mira fijamente-

-sami: como lo sabes?

-serena: bueno ... yo?...

-sami: tienes que ver a un doctor ...

-serena: pero...

-sami: si no tendré que hacer que nuestros padres te convenzan

-serena: no... por favor.. no quiero que suspendan su viaje,

-sami: tienes que pedir ayuda .. el doctor shimaro es...

-serena: no el le diría a nuestros padres

-sami: entonces que tal darien tengo entendido que es doctor no?

-serena: no! darien tampoco puede saberlo

-sami: pero porque ?

-serena: tampoco quiero preocuparlo y si quieres que valla a ver a un doctor no será a ni al doctor shimaro ni a darien

-sami: se te ocurre alguien mas

-serena: ... si...

-sami: quien?

-serena: la doctora mizuno

-sami: es familiar de emi

-serena: si... iré en cuanto tenga tiempo

-sami: no! .. iras mañana ... es mas te acompaño

-serena: no es necesario... iré yo sola ...

-sami: porque?

-serena: por que es algo que debo hacer sola ... aunque mañana?

-sami: si ¬¬

-serena: esta bien ... no me veas feo -sami se acerca a serena la abrasa y después le da un beso en la frente-

-sami: te quiero

-serena: lo se y yo a ti

-sami: buenas noches.. que descanses

-serena: tu también -sami sale de la habitación y serena cierra la puerta para después dejarse caer en su cama y dar un largo suspiro-

-creo que tiene razón..

-serena: hay luna -suspira nuevamente- tal vez... pero...temo que lo único que recibiré serán malas noticias

-luna: por ahora será mejor que te duermas ya es tarde

-serena: si supongo que tienes razón

al día siguiente serena se había quedado de ver con las chicas en la tarde así que en cuanto se arreglo se dirigió hacia el hospital pues sabia que emi solo iba de lunes a viernes y darien entraba de guardia hasta las 9 de la noche así que no tendría ningún problema excepto que varias personas ya la conocían ahí así que esperaba que no la vieran y de esa manera no se enteraran de esa visita , conforme se iba acercando comenzó a caminar mas lento era increíble como inconscientemente se resistía a llegar pues sus pies parecían haberse vuelto mas pesados y aunque su mente le decía que continuara caminando sus pies se resistían a obedecerla y el aire parecer se había vuelto mas pesado pero aun así continuo, una vez ahí

-serena: disculpe la doctora mizuno

-por el momento se encuentra ocupada ... es algo urgente

-serena: eh no..

-no se si gustes esperarla o regresar en la tarde

-serena: la espero gracias...

-esa es la sala de espera porque no te sientas

-serena: si .. gracias -pasaron poco mas de 40 min. mas a serena no parecía importarle pues estaba perdida en

sus pensamientos, cuando la doctora regreso a su consultorio -

-doctora mizuno...

-si ...

-esa joven ah estado esperándola por casi una hora - entonces volteo y la vio-

-doctora mizuno: por que no me dijiste antes

-bueno.. usted estaba ocupada y ...

-doc. mizuno: la próxima vez avísame si

-como usted diga

-doc. mizuno: serena!

-serena: eh... -volteo buscando quien la llamaba-

-doc. mizuno: hola que haces aquí... te puedo ayudar en algo?

-serena: si... a decir verdad si -la doctora mizuno la miro extrañada y abrió la puerta de su consultorio-

-doc. mizuno: vamos entra

una vez adentro le dijo a serena que se sentara y que le contara cual era el problema serena le platico como se había sentido últimamente y entre chequeos y platicas paso mas de una hora

-doc. mizuno: muy bien me acaban de traer los resultados y...

-serena: y..?

-doc. mizuno: ... bueno es que ...- la doctora mizuno observaba fijamente los resultados se toco la barbilla con

la mano izquierda y frunció el entrecejo-

-serena: sucede algo malo?

-doc. mizuno: -hace una sonrisa fingida que serena reconoció en seguida- esto a veces pasa .. es decir los resultados ... bueno el laboratorio se equivoco... te pido una disculpa creo que tendré que volver a realizar los estudios -se veía sumamente molesta-

-serena: pero porque están mal?

-doc. mizuno: es solo que ... olvídalo no tiene caso ... -la doctora mizuno iba a decir algo mas pero el teléfono sonó -disculpa -le dijo a serena y después contesto - si... si aquí los tengo -tomo nuevamente el resultado de las pruebas- y debo decir que estoy... que?... -esta vez puso una cara de preocupación que no pudo disimular miro el papel en su mano y después a serena en repetidas ocasiones-... si .. entiendo... si aquí esta ... si esta bien.. gracias ... adiós...- volteo a ver a serena y abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda a serena suspiro y después continuo- creo... -paresia tener un nudo en la garganta- creo que necesitare hablar con tus padres

-serena: pero porque?

-doc. mizuno: bueno...

-serena: por favor solo dígalo

-doc. mizuno: me es muy difícil por que mi hija te aprecia mucho y debo admitir que yo también pero tu... –

cuando la doctora mizuno comenzó a explicarle a serena lo que tenia esta solo bajo el rostro era extraño pero de cierta forma ya se esperaba algo así , la doctora mizuno tomo un pañuelo y se limpio las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos después continuo hablándole sobre un tratamiento que podía seguir mas este no garantizaba su recuperación además de que seguramente tendrían que hacerle mas pruebas

-serena: cuando empezaríamos

-doc. mizuno: lo mas pronto posible .. pues creo que esto empeorara

-serena: entiendo...

-doc. mizuno: por ahora solo puedo darte esto -comienza a escribir en un papel crema que después de firmar se lo entrega - yo te llamo cuando tenga algo mas concreto .. esta bien...

-serena: si... gracias -le dedica una sonrisa la cual extrañamente conforto a la ahora angustiada doctora mizuno- si eso es todo entonces me marcho

se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para después salir del consultorio mas en ese instante emi iba dando la vuelta en el pasillo y vio como serena salía del consultorio de su madre alejándose por el otro lado del pasillo, intento alcanzarla mas esta se fue muy rápido, cuando llego al consultorio de su mama toco la puerta

-adelante...

-emi: -abre la puerta- hola ma

-doc. mizuno: hola...- se veía un poco pensativa y distraída-

-emi: aquí esta lo que me pediste

-doc. mizuno: -ve el paquete que traía su hija - eh si gracias

-emi: era serena la que salió?

-doc. mizuno: eh .. si..

-emi: vino a una consulta?

-doc. mizuno: .. si...

-emi: que es lo que tiene ?.. esta enferma ?..

-doc. mizuno: sabes que tengo que respetar mi ética como doctora y la privacidad de mis pacientes!

-emi: pero... -se sorprendió por la forma de responder de su mama -

-doc. mizuno: además si quieres saberlo .. mejor pregúntale a ella

emi prefirió no decir nada al ver la reacción de su madre mas su comportamiento la hacia sospechar que algo no iba bien y que fuese lo que fuese estaba relacionado con serena y si a eso le sumaba el raro comportamiento que había tenido últimamente, todo parecía concordar y encajar, todos esos pensamientos giraban en su cabeza, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era comentarles a las chicas y preguntarle a serena después de todo era su amiga y le preocupaba que algo no estuviera bien

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 11: Imposible o no? **

Al salir serena del hospital tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados y no sabia que hacer con ellos pues por un lado lo que la doctora mizuno acababa de decirle no la sorprendió del todo pero si la angustiaba pues paresia tener menos tiempo del que creía, y por otro lado le era difícil creer que no le sorprendiera después de todo era su vida la que pronto terminaría, suspiro profundamente realmente esperaba poder enfrentar esto pero paresia cada vez mas difícil y era en momentos como ese cuando se preguntaba porque no podía llevar una vida normal. Continuo caminando rumbo a su casa cuando sintió que la observaban así que se detuvo comenzando a buscar quien la observaba hasta que sintió como le tocaban el hombro y volteo espantada

-serena: rini... nunca hagas eso por favor

-rini: no era mi intención espantarte

-serena: parece que no eres la única

-rini: como?

-serena: nada olvídalo

-rini: andas muy rara últimamente ... en fin, te andaba buscando porque voy a llegar tarde a la reunión de hoy con las chicas ... vas para allá

-serena: no aun tengo que cambiarme .. pero dime porque llegaras tarde

-rini: por los preparativos del festival

-serena: veo que estas muy emocionada

-rini: si así es!

-serena: y ya les comentaste a las chicas

-rini: no aun no ... creo que les diré hoy

-serena: si quieres yo les digo

-rini : lo harías por mi...

-serena: claro.. además dudo que se nieguen

-rini: gracias ... –y abrasa a serena quien un poco sorprendida le corresponde el abraso-

-serena: de nada

-rini: y porque saliste hoy tan rápido?

-serena: rápido? .. yo? .. no como crees

-rini: bueno entonces en donde estuviste toda la mañana

-serena: solo... salí a caminar.. tu sabes para relajarme un poco -rini observa a serena que trae puesto un pans negro y unos tenis -

-rini: pues no parece haberte servido...

-serena: ¬¬

-rini: serena...

-serena: si...

-rini: se que algo sucede... y no se tus razones por las cuales no me quieras decir...

-serena: rini yo...

-rini: déjame terminar por favor -serena la observo detenidamente y rini continuo- me preocupas... si puedo ayudarte en algo solo dímelo.. quizás no sea la mejor hija pero .. te quiero

-serena: -abrasa a rini- no pasa nada .. en serio.. estoy bien.. solo son los exámenes los que me preocupan un poco pero nada mas

-rini: estas segura

-serena: si.. ahora será mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde

-rini: si.. nos vemos al rato

-serena: si .. adiós

-rini: adiós...

mientras tanto emi, al salir del consultorio de su mama regreso al crown en donde se encontraba mina y lita esperándola en una mesa junto a la ventana y cerca de la salida

-sucede algo

-emi: eh?...

-que si sucede algo

-emi: no estoy muy segura lita –lita y mina voltean a verse-

-lita: porque no nos cuentas

-lita tiene razón quizás podamos ayudarte... después de todo ya sabes lo que dicen 6 oídos piensan mejor que dos

-lita: mina ese refrán no va así .. se dice que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una

-mina: o bueno .. se parece

-lita: si tu lo dices ¬ ¬

-mina: emi... que sucede

-emi: -suspira- se trata de serena...

-lita: que le paso?

-emi: no lo se... hoy la vi salir del consultorio de mi madre

-mina: bueno pero eso no significa nada

-emi: eso pensaba yo .. pero en cuanto le pregunte a mi mama el porque de la estancia de serena .. ella se altero mucho y para que haya pasado eso quiere decir que algo grave paso

-lita: y que crees que sea?

-emi: no lo se... quizás serena este enferma

-mina: o embarazada –emi y lita voltearon a ver a mina que solo continuo tomando su jugo como si no hubiera dicho nada .. después de absorber unos tragos continuo- pero eso seria imposible ... –lita y emi continuaban mirándola sin decir nada- o no?

-lita: emi...-ahora era lita y mina quien miraban a emi –

-emi: bueno... esa es una posibilidad que no había considerado

-lita: entonces crees que ...

-mina: chicas.. –mina comenzó hablar como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo- eso no es posible porque darien y serena necesitarían... al menos que ... ustedes crees que ellos ya...

-lita: será mejor que no hagamos conclusiones.. no creen

-emi: aunque ... eso respondería muchas cosas

-mina: como cuales?

-emi: bueno.. su extraño comportamiento.. el que haya dejado de comer tanto como antes... el que este cansada... y el que todo se le antoje

-lita: chicas ya les dije que no hagamos conclusiones .. mejor hay que preguntarle a serena después de todo es nuestra amiga

-mina: claro .. podemos llegar y decirle serena estas embarazada?

-lita: bueno quizás no precisamente estas embarazada porque eso seria muy directo pero...

-serena esta embarazada?

-las tres: andrew!

-andrew: vaya esa si que es una sorpresa... supongo que darien debe estar muy emocionado –las tres se voltean a ver- no lo creen?

-emi: si.. seguramente

-lita: eso.. suponemos...

-andrew: me pregunto si serena ya habrá hablado con sus padres... y como habrán reaccionado

-mina: si.. verdad

-andrew: pues me alegro por mis amigos –y después de hacer ese comentario se alejo de la mesa donde estaban las chicas-

-lita: andrew tiene razón... ya sabrá darien y los padres de serena

-emi: será mejor decirle a rei y así cuando nos veamos durante la tarde ya le podemos preguntar todas

-mina: me parece buena idea

-lita: pues que estamos esperando

después de eso pagaron la cuenta y salieron en dirección al templo, mientras que minutos después entraba darien al crown y pedía un café el cual disfrutaba sentado en la misma mesa en la que estaban minutos antes las chicas, saco unas hojas y comenzó a ponerle algunas notas, y al estar totalmente sumergido en lo que hacia no noto que alguien se había sentado frente a el

-darien... –el aludido levanto la cabeza y se encontró a su amigo-

-darien: hola andrew

-andrew: me alegro que hayas venido

-darien: a si? –y miro a su amigo un poco extrañado-

-andrew: claro! .. aunque estoy un poco molesto .. pues esperaba que me dijeras algo así... pero no importa te perdono pues supongo que con la emoción se te olvido

-darien: gracias... supongo

-andrew: ahora levántate que quiero felicitarte

-darien: felicitarme..pero porque... –darien tomo su taza y bebió un sorbo de café-

-andrew: por tu futuro hijo...

-darien: mi que?...-en ese momento darien casi se ahoga- cof... cof... . creo que no entiendo

-andrew: si hace un rato vinieron las amigas de serena y me entere que esta embarazada

-darien: OO

-andrew: no me digas que no sabias... eso seria imposible... o no? .. digo serena ya te lo había dicho... verdad

-darien: creo que necesito hablar con serena

-andrew: y yo debo irme

-darien: -saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero de serena - vamos contesta ...

mientras tanto serena se encontraba en el baño de su casa terminando de lavarse los dientes y apunto de ir a casa de rei, sus papas habían salido de compras junto con sami así que solo estaba con luna

-luna: serena tu celular esta sonando!

-serena: voy!.. –serena bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia su celular que estaba en la sala mas en el trayecto se pego en el dedo chiquito del pie con una mesa así que comenzó a brincar con el otro pie, mientras se quejaba, mas para su mala suerte perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas alcanzando a pegarse con uno de los escalones -

-luna: serena estas bien?

-serena: -con lagrimas en los ojos- uhu

-luna: tu teléfono suena de nuevo

-serena: -aun en el piso- contesta por mi

-luna: y si preguntan quien soy?

-serena: no te preocupes seguramente es alguna de las chicas

-luna: -se dirige hasta serena con su celular en la boca, al llegar al lado de ella /que aun estaba en el piso sobandose su pie e intentando levantarse mas el dolor se lo impedía/ este deja de sonar- segura que estas bien?

-serena: no... me duele mucho

-luna: debes ser mas cuidadosa y... –mas en ese momento vuelve a sonar el teléfono, el cual esta vez serena toma en sus manos-

-serena: bueno...

-darien: serena..

-serena: hola darien...

-darien: porque tardaste tanto en contestar?

-serena: una larga historia te la cuento luego –las lagrimas aun corrían por el rostro de serena la cuan se las limpiaba-

-darien: estas bien... te noto rara

-serena: descuida estaré bien...

-darien: segura?..

-serena: si... –luna solo observaba a serena quien intentaba pararse de nuevo pero aun le dolía mucho-

-darien: en donde estas?

-serena: en mi casa.. apunto de salir a casa de rei

-darien: ah..

-serena: por?

-darien: no por nada...

-serena: sucede algo?

-darien: no.. bueno solo te hablaba para ver si no me querías decir algo

-serena: algo?

-darien: si algo importante

-serena: importante? –serena sintió que los nervios habían comenzado a apoderarse de ella-

-darien: si..

-serena: pues... no que se me ocurra

-darien: en serio –serena intento pensar rápido en algo, pues era imposible que darien se hubiera enterado de algo-

-serena: excepto que no sepas lo de rini

-darien:-sonríe- no, no lo sabia hasta hoy ..y debo decir que me sorprendí mucho

-serena: si yo también me sorprendí

-darien: pero me decepciona que no me lo hayas dicho

-serena: bueno supuse que eso lo debía decir rini después de todo .. no lo crees

-darien: -darien se queda un poco confundido- pero pensé que lo dirías tu como su futura madre.. porque eso seria lo correcto

-serena: esta bien la próxima vez te lo diré

-darien: me lo prometes?

-serena: si..

-darien: y que vamos a hacer

-serena: con que?

-darien: -aun sorprendido por la actitud de serena- pues respecto a rini

-serena: pues yo y rini esperamos contar con tu apoyo y el de las chicas

-darien: acaso dudas de mi?

-serena: eh.. no.. –y como noto un leve tono de enojo en la voz de darien continuo hablando para intentar distraerlo- pero dime entonces como ves lo de rini

-darien: estoy sorprendido pero muy emocionado y tu?

-serena: yo también estoy emocionada.. después de todo esto no pasa siempre

-darien: en eso tienes razón... y dime como te enteraste

-serena: pues rini me lo dijo

-darien: en serio?

-serena: si..

-darien: y.. tus padres ya lo saben?

-serena: si..

-darien: y que dijeron?

-serena: nada .. solo se alegraron

-darien: supongo que tendré que hablar con ellos

-serena: para?

-darien: bueno.. tu sabes hay cosas que arreglar

-serena: si supongo

-darien: quisiera poder verte hoy... después de todo hay mucho que planear no lo crees

-serena: si supongo.. pero no hay porque apresurarnos al fin aun tenemos tiempo y hoy quede de verme con las chicas.. y supongo que me tardare porque rini me pidió que les dijera y tu tienes que estar en el hospital en la noche

-darien: se que les emociona decirle a las chicas pero..

-serena: -ignorando un poco a darien pues por fin se había puesto de pie y todo le dolía- mejor nos vemos mañana

-darien: pero..

-serena: te hablo al rato... antes de que vayas al hospital y nos ponemos de acuerdo esta bien

-darien: esta bien... espero tu llamada

-serena: si... adiós

-darien: adiós..

-serena: -cuelga el teléfono y se dirige al sillón mas cercano dejándose caer en él, luna se acerco a ella y la observa – me dolió mucho luna

-luna: ya estas mejor

-serena: eso creo... solo dame unos minutos y nos vamos

-luna: y quien era?

-serena: era darien que se molesto porque aun no le decía rini de su festival y me reclamo que yo no le hubiera dicho nada

-luna: en serio..

-serena: si a mi también me sorprendió .. pero tu sabes que darien quiere mucho a rini y supongo que se siente orgulloso y quiere ayudarla en todo

-luna: supongo...

-serena: pues vamonos o se nos hará tarde y no quiero que rei me regañe –serena se levanta con un poco de trabajo, en la puerta de su casa se pone sus sandalias y sale dirigiéndose a casa de rei-

** mientras tanto en el templo **

-y tu que opinas rei?

-rei: no lo se emi esto me toma por sorpresa...

-lita: no eres la única

-mina: estoy contenta.. pero un poco sorprendida y ustedes

-emi: creo que todas nos sentimos igual mina... aunque no se .. nunca espere esto de serena

-rei: a que te refieres?

-emi: a que no tuviera la suficiente confianza para decirnos

-lita: bueno.. que tal si se entero hoy cuando fue a ver a tu mama

-rei: esa seria una posibilidad

-mina: será mejor que esperemos a ver si no nos dice hoy y si no le preguntemos... como proponía lita

-emi: me parece buena idea

-lita: ya no debe tardar –en ese momento entra serena-

-serena: hola chicas! –al ver el rostro de sus amigas y la manera en como la miraban decidió preguntar- sucede algo?

-rei: no lo se dínoslo tu.. –el tono de rei sorprendió un poco a serena pues sonaba molesta-

-serena: -se acerca a la mesa y se sienta al lado de lita con algo de dificultad lo cual ninguna pasa por desapercibido- yo?

-rei: serena hablemos claramente

-serena: claro..

-mina: ya sabemos que Rini esta en camino

-serena: en serio?

-emi: si..

-serena: que raro rini me dijo que yo les dijera

-lita: bueno es que no fue rini la que nos lo dijo –esta vez todas comenzaron a hablar con mayor naturalidad-

-serena: a no?

-mina: no..

-rei: y debo decir que estoy sorprendida que no nos lo dijeras

-serena: bueno es que me entere la semana pasada y rini dijo que hablaría con ustedes

-emi: en ese caso todo fue falta de comunicación

-mina: y como te sientes? –un tono de alegría se escucho en la chica rubia-

-serena: bien.. sobre todo por rini

-lita: y a todo esto que dijo Rini?

-serena: pues esta muy emocionada después de todo no todos tenemos una oportunidad así

-rei: en eso tienes razón

-serena: esto quiere decir que si contamos con su apoyo?

-mina: acaso lo dudaste?

-serena: no.. –sonríe-

-lita: de que te ríes?

-serena: es solo que darien me pregunto lo mismo

-rei: y a todo esto como reacciono darien

-serena: bien .. se puso muy contento.. aunque al principio estaba un poco molesto porque no le había dicho antes

-emi: bueno.. es comprensible

-mina: y donde esta rini? .. bueno aparte del lugar obvio -las chicas rieron excepto serena que no entendió-

-serena: ¿? no que ya sabían que venia en camino?

-lita: si.. pero donde esta ahora es decir la rini del futuro

-serena: acaso hay otra?

-rei: pues... –serena la miro atentamente esperando a que continuara-

-mina: estas embarazada?

-serena: OO no! ... –con absoluta sorpresa al igual que luna- que les hizo pensar eso

-todas: bueno.. nosotras ...solo... tu sabes .. es que tu ...

-serena: si hablan todas no les entiendo nada así que por favor hable una a la vez

-lita: pero tu nos lo confirmaste

-serena: cuando?

-rei: cuando te dijimos que rini estaba en camino

-serena: pues si ya viene para acá solo que llegara tarde... ustedes saben por lo de su evento que esta organizando

-emi: cual evento?

-serena: haber creo que estoy confundida todo este tiempo les he estado diciendo sobre el festival de rini y ustedes pensaban que estoy embarazada

-todas: si...

-serena: pero chicas eso seria...

-mina: imposible... o no? –serena la mira y continua-

-serena: yo iba a decir poco probable... pero eso no es el caso.. si no que... –todas esperaron a que serena continuara pero no lo hizo-

-lita: que?

-serena: darien...

-rei: que tiene que ver darien en esto

-serena: de casualidad le mencionaron algo? ... por que de ser así eso explicaría muchas cosas

-emi: eso quiere decir que no estas embarazada

-serena: claro que no! Que les hizo pensar eso...

-mina: es que emi nos dijo que... –pero la mano de lita sobre su boca le impidió continuar hablando-

-lita: locuras que se nos ocurren de vez en cuando je .. je...

-serena: -no muy convencida- bueno creo que debo irme

-rei: adonde?

-serena: a hablar con darien ... y aclarar todo esto –y sonrió ampliamente al recordar la conversación que había tenido un par de horas antes-

-rei: y si no estas embarazada por que te costo tanto sentarte y levantarte

-luna: eso lo puedo explicar yo... verán antes de venir para acá serena se cayó –comienza a reír-

-serena: ¬¬ yo no le veo la gracia.. ahora estoy toda adolorida –las chicas ríen ante la expresión de serena, segundos después ella se despide y se va junto con luna-

-mina: sucede algo emi?

-emi: es solo... que si serena no estaba en el consultorio de mi mama porque esta embarazada eso quiere decir que algo mas grave esta ocurriendo... y nos lo esta ocultando

-rei: lo se yo también lo he notado... solo espero que este bien –todas se quedan calladas al mismo tiempo que un ambiente de melancolía se formaba en la habitación-

** varios minutos después**

serena llegaba al departamento de darien y tocaba el timbre

-darien: -abriendo la puerta- serena! .. me alegra que hayas venido –serena se dirige a la sala y el cierra la puerta-

-serena: es solo que tenemos que aclarar algo

-darien: si lo se.. yo..

-serena: solo déjame terminar

-darien: ¿?

-serena: no estoy embarazada

-darien: pero...

-serena: no se de donde sacaron esa absurda idea las chicas

-darien: pero tu dijiste que rini

-serena: lo se .. pero yo hablaba de festival que esta organizando para su escuela

-darien: festival?

-serena: si.. solo que cuando hablamos cada uno se refería a una cosa diferente y pues cada quien entendió lo que quiso

-darien: pero.. si llegase a suceder me prometes que seré el primero en enterarme

-serena: claro!

-darien: - se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura acercándola hacia el - te quiero...

-serena: y yo a ti –ambos se acercan uniéndose en un dulce beso- pero por ahora debes irte al hospital o se te hará tarde

-darien: puedo avisar que llegare tarde

-serena: lo se... –darien se vuelve a acercar a serena mas esta se aleja de el- pero eso no es lo correcto ... –darien pone cara de niño regañado- será mejor que me vaya

-darien: pero..

-serena: me hablas mañana? ...

-darien: -sonriendo- si..

-serena: adiós..

-darien: adiós amor...

serena caminaba rumbo a su casa, el sol había comenzado a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado y ahora la brisa comenzaba a anunciar que la noche estaba cerca, casi no había gente y la que estaba se preocupaba solo de si misma, serena continuo caminando pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en este día cuando sintió que nuevamente la observaban así que se detuvo e intento localizar de donde provenía esa intensa mirada, segundos después pudo observar una silueta en lo oscuro de un callejón cercano, el solo observarla atentamente le hizo estremecer, además no era la primera vez que veía asa silueta y el que ahora estuviera tan nítida y cercana no podía significar nada bueno, de repente un grito detrás de ella la hizo reaccionar volteando inmediatamente como una reacción que cualquiera tendría, mas cuando lo hizo una garra de largas uñas y dedos huesudos la sujeto por el cuello levándola varios centímetros del piso, acerco su horrible hocico hasta su oído y al parecer coloco unas palabras en su mente como por telepatía que resonaron en la mente de serena mas ella no pudo entenderlas del todo, además de que su atención estaba enfocada en intentar liberarse y en una persona que corría hacia donde ella estaba , mas cuando estaba a escasos metros el monstruo desapareció dejándola caer , ella levanto la cabeza buscando inhalar una mayor cantidad de aire en esos momentos el joven por fin llego a su lado

-estas bien?

-serena: .. seiya...

-seiya: -se inca y la toma por la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse- estas bien?

-serena: si... yo... –en ese momento comienza a sollozar así que seiya le besa la frente y la abraza-

-seiya: tranquila... ya paso.. todo estará bien...

-serena: gracias...

-seiya: sabes que siempre estar a tu lado...

el sol se oculto completamente y la luna hizo su presencia alumbrándolo la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que ambos continuaban aun en un dulce abrazo en el que serena se sintió protegida, querida, y segura

continuara...

hola! espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y cualquier duda, pregunta, aclaración o solo por amistad pueden escribirme a y con gusto responderé


	11. Los Talismanes

" El sol se oculto completamente y la luna hizo su presencia alumbrando la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que ambos continuaban aun en un dulce abrazo en el que serena se sintió protegida, querida, y segura "

**CAPITULO 11: Los Talismanes **

Seiya se separo lentamente de serena y tomo su rostro entre sus manos observándola por unos instantes de silencio interrumpidos por los sollozos de serena

-seiya: todo estará bien ... yo te protegeré pase lo que pase... te lo prometo

seiya beso su frente y serena asintió mientras continuaba llorando, seiya la abraso y comenzó a caminar, rumbo a su camioneta, una vez ahí ayudo a serena a subir

-seiya: iremos a mi departamento, esta bien? –serena un poco mas tranquila volvió a asentir, minutos después se encontraban en el penthouse de un gran edificio, en un lujoso departamento-

-serena: -seiya le da a serena una taza de té y esta estira la mano para sostenerlo mientras dice- gracias...

-seiya: sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer

-serena: -sonríe-

-seiya: ya te sientes mejor -la sonrisa de serena desaparece, coloca la taza en la mesita que esta frente a ella y se levanta del sillón para dirigirse a la ventana mas cercana -

-serena: ... si... –serena levanta la mirada y ve a lo lejos a cuatro siluetas, después sonríe irónicamente y dice para si misma- ..veo que han regresado...

-seiya: -camina hasta encontrarse a un lado de serena e intenta ver lo que ella esta viendo- quienes han regresado?

-serena: eh?

-seiya: dijiste que habían regresado... pero quienes?

-serena: no .. es solo... -estaba por contestar cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerza alguna, así que seiya la sujeto y la llevo nuevamente al sillón-

-seiya: bombón te encuentras bien... –dijo con un tono alto de preocupación-

-serena: si... solo necesito... descansar unos instantes – intento regalarle una sonrisa a seiya y este solo tomo su mano para besarla-

-seiya: se que algo malo sucede... y me gustaría que confiaras en mi –serena intento hablar mas seiya la interrumpió- no, yo sé que no estas bien aunque intentes convencer a todos de lo contrario... lo veo en tus ojos .. estas sufriendo y lo estas haciendo sola... no se el motivo ni el porque ... pero me gustaría poder ayudarte

-serena: -con un tono de seriedad el cual seiya había escuchado pocas veces- no puedes... esta es solo mi pelea y mi responsabilidad de nadie mas ...

-seiya: pelea?... pero contra quien?

-serena: -desvía la mirada- contra nadie ... yo solo... creo que necesito descansar

-seiya: el ser por el que estabas siendo atacada hoy, no era nadie ... por favor déjame ayudarte

-serena: aunque quisieras no puedes… además eso no podía dañarme… no por ahora

-seiya: si eso no es dañarte entonces… (serena coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de seiya, sin embargo ante este gesto el continuo) debe haber algo que pueda hacer...

-serena: ya lo has hacho créeme –desliza su mano por la mejilla de seiya este la toma y la besa una vez mas –

-seiya: prométeme que si alguna vez puedo ayudarte en algo no dudaras en acudir a mi –la ve fijamente a los ojos- prométemelo...

-serena: te lo prometo... –ambos se ven fijamente a los ojos hasta que seiya en un tono juguetón dice-

-seiya: podrías decirme en que es en lo no te puedo ayudar?

-serena: seiya...

-seiya: por favor? –seiya pone ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia-

serena abre los labios para responder mas en ese momento se escuchan a dos personas conversando animadamente entrando al departamento

-serena: creo que alguien llego - seiya se levanta y saluda a los recién llegados –

-seiya: yaten, taiki como les fue?

-yaten: bien aunque ese... –yaten voltea y se encuentra con serena sentada en su sillón así que solo se detiene- hola.. –voltea a ver a seiya como buscando una explicación-

-serena: hola...

-taiki: -tan sorprendido como yaten- hola...

-serena: -al notar como el habiente se tensaba dijo- será mejor que me vaya ya es tarde

-seiya: te llevo..

-serena: si gracias ... por cierto chicos .. quería pedirles un favor

-taiki: si dinos...

-serena: es solo que rini..

-yaten: tu prima verdad?

-serena: eh.. sip ella ... esta organizando un evento para su colegio y... quería ver si nos podrían apoyar haciendo una firma de autógrafos en el lugar -seiya voltea a ver a sus hermanos mientras dice-

-seiya: puedes contar con ello verdad muchachos?

-taiki: si.. –voltea a ver a yaten-

-yaten: claro por que no... después de todo siempre ha sido mi mayor sueño estar en medio de niñas que ni te conocen y solo se interesan en querer una firma tuya y...

-seiya: entonces tú nos avisas a que hora y cuando

-serena: si.. muchas gracias ... ah y este fin de semana iremos a casa de la familia de Nicolás el novio de rei a pasar el fin de semana .. no se si gusten ir con nosotros .. créanme se divertirán –serena no recibe respuesta de ninguno asi que continua- asi que piénsenlo y me avisan para que les diga a que hora nos vamos

-seiya: si gracias.. nosotros te avisamos, por ahora ¿nos vamos?

-serena: eh sip...

una vez que seiya y serena salieron del departamento yaten y taiki se vieron por unos instantes sin cruzar palabra

-hay algo muy raro en eso dos... no crees...

-si taiki... aunque presiento que pronto sabremos que es y no creo que sean buenas noticias

-taiki: así que tu también lo sientes

-yaten si.. pero tampoco se que es.. al menos no con exactitud

Mientras tanto en el elevador con vista panorámica del edificio serena observaba fijamente la ciudad, seiya la observo por unos instantes hasta que con un tono relajado y muy despacio dijo

-te sientes mejor?..

-eh..si seiya .. gracias

- serena ...

-: si..

- estabas a punto de decirme lo que sucedía antes de que llegaran yaten y taiki

- seiya... creo .. que..

- si..

- se que quizás suene absurdo pero ni yo se con seguridad lo que sucede

- bueno puedes comenzar por decirme de donde salió el demonio que te ataco hoy –las puertas del elevador se abren y serena y seiya caminan rumbo al carro-

- es que no lo se...

- es la primera vez que te atacan

- no... –seiya abre la puerta y ayuda a serena a subir después le da la vuelta al carro y sube también -

- entonces... cuantas veces te han atacado?

- no lo se

- bueno desde cuando?

- hace mucho creo que ni yo se con exactitud cuando comenzaron.. solo que se han ido intensificando y se que continuaran

- y no han atacado a alguien mas

- no, no lo creo

- que es lo que quieren .. porque atacarte solo a ti?'

- no lo se... –un semáforo dio la pauta para que seiya volteara a ver a serena –

- quienes son o como los detenemos?

- no lo se...

- pero...

- -voltea a ver a seiya y coloca su mano sobre la de seiya que detenía la palanca de velocidades- te prometo que en cuanto sepa un poco mas te lo haré saber… además eso no me preocupa

- no se por que siento que sabes mas de lo que dices

-debes creer en mi… por favor

-esta bien…. supongo que tus amigas no lo saben o si?

- y no deben saberlo... por favor

- no se tus motivos.. pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo –serena sonríe- sabes te ves mas linda cuando sonríes

serena se ruboriza y seiya sigue conduciendo sin tomar la mas mínima importancia de la reacción de serena, una vez que llegaron a casa de esta, se despidieron y serena entro e intentando no hacer ruido subió las escaleras sin prender la luz y entro a su habitación encontrándose con luna

-ya me tenias preocupada

- discúlpame luna es solo que.. tuve un pequeño inconveniente

- serena...

- estoy bien luna no te preocupes... al menos no ahora –cambiando la expresión de su rostro- sin embargo debemos adelantarnos

- a que te refieres...

- como te dije antes tengo menos tiempo del que creía ... es decir sabia que las cosas andaban mal pero no supuse que tanto

-: lo dices por lo de hoy

-: si luna lo que me dijo la mama de emy no me sorprendió del todo.. pero me ayudo a decidir que aunque no quiera debo apresurar mis planes

- aun no entiendo por que quieres hacer esto sola

- porque debo hacerlo no quiero exponerlos a ellos

- estoy segura que ellos no lo verían así

- lo se... pero dime investigaste lo que te pedí

- si.. pero serena...

- necesito de tu apoyo.. no me falles no en este momento -luna baja la mirada y asiente, serena la observa y continua- se que debe ser difícil para ti pero ahora tu debes ser fuerte por ambas pues llegara el momento en que necesite tu fortaleza... por favor

- te dije que contarías conmigo hasta el final y así será –serena se acerca a luna y le da un beso en su frente-

- gracias... pero ahora será mejor que llame a las chicas para que estén todas mañana

-…… -va hacia la ventana y observa un punto en la oscuridad- pero tu sabes que en su casa no están...

- lo se.. –voltea a ver hacia el punto donde veía luna- pero afortunadamente ya existen los celulares

serena llama por teléfono mientras luna la observaba en una guerra interna pues sus pensamientos luchaban contra sus sentimientos sin embargo se lo había prometido y cumpliría, cuando serena termino de hablar volteo a ver a luna muy seriamente y dijo

- ahora necesito que me lo expliques muy detalladamente .. no puedo cometer

errores –luna la observo y después de unos momentos comenzó a hablar-

** en ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar **

una silueta oculta por la oscuridad pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-quien era?

-serena...

-y que te dijo? –interrumpió una tercera persona cercana a ellas-

-mañana nos ira a visitar ... –una cuarta persona se aproximo a ellas y dijo-

-algo no anda bien y presiento que no mejorara

-de todas formas debemos esperar a mañana para averiguar que sucede

** al día siguiente**

-vas a salir?

-eh?...

-que si vas a salir?

-si sam .. iré a desayunar con unas amigas

-samy: ah... oye... si fuiste con ..

-serena: si, si fui

-samy: y que te dijo?

-serena: -continua arreglándose- que son mis nervios y que solo necesito relajarme ... lo vez te dije que estaría bien

-samy: y supongo que les dirás a mamá

-serena: estaré bien... no veo porque preocuparla

-samy: ella querría que le dijeras

-serena: se lo diré...

-samy: ¬¬

-serena: en serio .. solo que no ahora.. confía en mi si...

-samy: esta bien pero cuídate –se acerca a ella y la abraza-

-serena: lo haré.. pero por ahora debo irme..

**Varios** **minutos después**

serena se encontraba afuera de una casa cerca del bosque aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero debía hacerlo y mas si ellas sospechaban algo y eso era mas que seguro si no porque la habían estado siguiendo, en fin por ahora debía concentrarse y recordar con exactitud las indicaciones que luna le había dado la noche anterior

Flash back

-luna: lo primero que debes hacer cuando llegues es cubrir la casa con un campo de energía de tú energía eso evitara que sientan cualquier aviso del exterior y viceversa...

-serena: a que te refieres con mi energía ?

-luna: no puedes utilizar el cristal de plata .. por que de ser así todas las sailors se darían cuenta por lo tanto tendrás que utilizar tu energía

-serena: pero.. crees que pueda

-luna: claro .. no por nada eres la princesa de la luna.. a veces creo que te subestimas..

-serena: y para que será el campo de energía?

-luna: tiene dos funciones la primera facilitarte tu tarea y la segunda será evitar que las sailors se den cuenta

-serena: pero como podrían

- luna: por ejemplo la puerta del tiempo puede tener alguna reacción y setsuna esta fuertemente ligada a ella .. créeme que cualquier reacción por pequeña que sea ella lo sentiría... así como rei pues al fuego no lo puedes engañar y créeme que el le avisara

-serena: y el campo de energía lo evitara..

-luna: no se si funcione pero esa es la intención

-serena: y que debo hacer?

Fin del Flash back

serena suspiro y a pocos metros de la puerta se detuvo para poder concentrarse, cerro los ojos y comenzó a murmurar palabras en un lenguaje ahora desconocido pero el mas importante en la antigüedad haciendo que el aire y tierra giraran a su alrededor elevándola unos centímetros del suelo cuando abrió sus ojos extendió sus manos hacia la casa frente a ella y toda la energía que la rodeaba se dirigió hacia la casa haciendo que vibrara un poco, mas no lo suficiente para que las personas que estaban dentro se dieran cuenta, serena bajo al piso y trato de reponerse pues respiraba agitadamente, cuando se repuso se acerco a tocar el timbre

-serena.. te estábamos esperando

-serena: disculpa michiru no era mi intención llegar tarde –sonrió-

-michiru: descuida .. pero vamos pasa

-serena: si gracias

Entraron y michiru la invito a tomar asiento minutos después llegaron a la habitación haruka, setsuna y hotaru , saludando a serena

-hotaru: como has estado?

-serena: bien.. un poco ocupada pero bien, supongo que ustedes también?

-haruka: por que lo dices?

-serena: porque ya no había podido platicar con ustedes.. sin embargo me alegra ver que están bien

-michiru: a nosotros también nos alegra saber que estas bien

-serena: sobreviviendo...

-setsuna: como?

-serena: no dije nada

-setsuna: ah.. el almuerzo esta listo vamos?

Todas se dirigieron al comedor y comenzaron a desayunar mientras platicaban de cosas triviales cosas que en ese momento parecían lo mas importante del mundo y mientras comenzaban a terminar de almorzar serena comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa pero no lo suficiente como para que las demás se dieran cuenta

-serena: por cierto las chicas me dijeron que las invitara a que fueran con nosotros a las

montañas este fin de semana .. nos quedaríamos en la cabaña de nicolás

-michiru: claro iremos encantadas verdad –volteo a ver a las demás que solo asintieron-

-serena: perfecto –voltea a ver a hotaru- así podrás platicar con rini ya que según se no han pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente

-hotaru: es que ambas hemos estado ocupadas

-serena: ya lo creo .. si ni yo la he visto mucho pero esta contenta de que sea ella la que organiza el festival de invierno en su escuela este año.. al cual también están invitadas

-setsuna: gracias...

-haruka: cambiando de tema bombón -en ese memento serena se paralizo y sintió que el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir mas despacio -

-serena: si...

-haruka: queríamos preguntarte quien te estaba atacando hace unas semanas cuando ibas camino a tu casa –todas voltearon esperando la respuesta de serena -

-serena: yo... no.. lo se –serena pudo sentir la mirada de hotaru-

-michiru: mi espejo me ha mostrado una sombra con una gran aura maligna

-haruka: nosotras creemos que es un nuevo enemigo .. mas no sabemos quien es o que es lo que quiere

-setsuna: princesa si.. usted sabe algo por favor díganoslo

-serena: yo...

-haruka: te han atacado en otras ocasiones?

-serena: ... no...

-michiru: les has dicho a tus amigas sobre esto?

-serena: no...

-haruka: pero porque!

-serena: porque no he querido preocuparlas ... no puedo decir nada .. no ahora .. aun no es tiempo...

-setsuna: pero que quiere decir con que aun no es tiempo? ...

-hotaru: -con una mirada fría y sombría- "si la chica de cabellos de oro pierde su batalla la luna se obscurecerá y todo cambiara " – todas voltean a verla –

-michiru: -voltea a ver a serena- por favor si sabes lo que eso significa deja que te ayudemos... –todas en la habitación la miran fijamente esperando su respuesta, serena abre los labios muy lentamente y dice-

-serena: alto... –en ese instante todo en la habitación se detiene como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese instante, serena voltea a ver a sus amigas y guardianas, sus ojos derramaron unas lagrimas mientras susurraba - perdón...

serena se levanto recordando en ese momento una vez mas las palabras que luna le había dicho la noche anterior

Flash back

-luna: una vez que actives el campo de energía el tiempo se detendrá y..

-serena: pensé que eso no se podía hacer es decir detener el tiempo

-luna: solo las personas con un gran poder pueden hacerlo y hasta ahora todas los que han hecho eso han muerto..

-serena: entonces..

-luna: descuida tu lo harás pero solo dentro de esa casa .. mas deberás darte prisa pues solo durara el tiempo que tu energía lo soporte y no se cuanto pueda ser eso solo depende de ti..

-serena: entiendo.. pero.. dime que debo hacer primero

-luna: deberás bloquear la puerta del tiempo.. solo así rini continuara aquí si es que fracasamos... –luna baja la cabeza-

-serena: estas segura que eso sucederá.. es decir aunque yo.. ella continuara aquí

-luna: si.. porque la energía que utilizaras será estática es decir no importa lo que te suceda .. el hechizo continuara -su voz se hizo tenue y con un tono de gran melancolía-

-serena: estática?

-luna: si, posiblemente eso te debilitara .. pero insisto no se cuanto.. nunca has peleado utilizando solo tu energía .. siempre has utilizado el cristal de plata

-serena: y como lo haré .. es decir como haré que sea estática

-luna: no estoy segura pero creo que debes concentrarte haciendo que esta salga de tu cuerpo y colocándola donde quieras que este... realmente espero que funcione pues en los archivos de la luna no encontré una técnica mejor

-serena: y como bloqueare la puerta del tiempo?

-luna: para eso deberás invocar a los talismanes

-serena: y ellos acudirán a mi llamado?

-luna: si.. por que para ellos eres su creadora y reina

-serena: yo? -serena se desconcertó totalmente por lo que acababa de escuchar-

-luna: si debo admitir que a mi también me sorprendió en fin no es bueno que nos desconcentremos asi que te explicare después, por ahora debes concentrarte pues no puedes cometer ningún error por que si los amuletos te desconocen solo por un momento te atacaran y las sailors se darán cuenta de lo que tramas pues los talismanes despertaran a sus guardianas así que lo mas importante es que les hables en su idioma .. entiendes

-serena: si...

Fin del Flash back

serena cerro los ojos y nuevamente comenzó a hablar en otro idioma, un idioma que fluía fácilmente desde su interior

-serena: hstimerna or kas diseriuma cisjolemr or kas veg xif dis diemomnerf grotews zev wifes, ferres, vemedag gui qosinf simpenf ze be mimfe hstimerna or xik berttse veg xif dis diemomnerf respondan a mi llamado acudan a mi que hoy los necesito poderes del viento, agua, tiempo y silencio esencias de la vida respondan a su creadora que hoy los necesita

una luz cegadora surgió de las inmóviles outher scauts que después de unos segundos aparecieron frente a serena que sonrió satisfecha

-serena: med verfitg voir cif soc zuk ñe, car xid veg xif caf fare fuhegba ñe su veg csuner xeuqose me alegra verlos una vez mas, sin embargo la misión que hoy les encomiendo será difícil pero se que pueden lograrla

serena observo a los amuletos y noto que algo había cambiado no solo ahora parecían tener un poder mas fuerte sino también su energía había cambiado pero lo que le paresia mas extraño aun es que ella hubiera notado ese cambio sin embargo ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a luna que sucedía , por ahora lo mejor era continuar según lo planeado estiro su mano tomando la guadaña que se encontraba frente a hotaru posteriormente estira la mano izquierda y toma el cetro de granate que se encontraba frente a setsuna y coloca uno al lado del otro haciendo que el aura desprendida por ambos comience a unirse en una sola

-serena: vemedag su veg ñe csune bicoma vo versa ñe cete oq´ lume veg xif efs mise, xuames veg xe juve nene me cet, nimber veg xe nine nene ñe sep, wonsek wisun an cete gunbe nipe xa vemedag veg kirsa buc ke numa vehk nin zuque tes vuguer numa veg xe linay, xoxer nife vehk pase ox veg xif caf huxa nbegue veg hiva unse ni nene er vug veme ¡¡¡cet eb xi veg laf verxeraay! tiempo se que no puedes detener tu curso mas ese es el favor que hoy te pido, permite que ella se quede aunque yo no este, permite que ella viva aunque no deba, muerte detente en esta ocasión impide al tiempo que avance para mantenerla con vida cierra sus puertas para que ella permanezca, trabajen juntos para lograr lo que hoy les pido permitan que tenga una vida aunque sea en otro tiempo ¡¡eso es lo que hoy les ordeno!

Ambos cetros brillaron intensamente mientras serena transmitía parte de su energía a ellos causando que la energía fura tanta que tuviera que soltarlos y cayera al piso impulsada por la energía que estos desprendieron, cuando la luz disminuyo serena abrió lentamente sus ojos observando como ambos cetros se encontraban flotando frente a ella señal inequívoca de que cumplirían su misión

Flash back

-luna: sabrás que ellos aceptaron la misión cuando floten frente a ti sin dañarte ni regresar a sus guardianas... espero que continúes con la suficiente energía como para continuara con el resto del plan

-serena: no te preocupes así lo haré

-luna: confió en ti..

-serena: que debo hacer después?

-luna: tendrás que invocar a los otros dos amuletos y..

Fin del Flash back

serena intento levantarse mas volvió a caer al piso, los amuletos frente a ella se acercaron ella sonrió y dirigiéndose a los amuletos les dijo

-serena: ye suivi wube ñe kroe estoy bien no se preocupen

tomo un poco de fuerzas y se levanto, segundos después volvió a estira su mano derecha mas en esta ocasión la dirigió asía el amuleto frente a haruka que acudió de inmediato

-serena: su veg cehe ko xuger non xese aver ne li cet xufe yu vife veg kille ta zafa efh ferje sa truxe du ñe plane se que jamás me lastimarías mi fiel amigo mas en esta ocasión te pido que afiles tu cuchilla y olvides tu promesa de no dañarme

serena estiro su mano izquierda y enterró profundamente la espada en su mano y la jalo haciendo que brotara su sangre en el camino la daga brillo cuando hizo el primer contacto con la piel de serena, el dolor que esto le causo fue indescriptible pues era una sensación entre quemazón y ardor poco descriptible, cuando termino de cortarse y separo la daga de su mano esta aun brillaba

-serena: frezzy ke voce debe xafe ta xid keve wazo kuw me bler qoue neh jed bedre impobe quoi le wifes bese ax te quoacir he lex veg habeñis, ñe boudre qoud ex guene guise veg xa wuga thenxa febe bes thexa, ñe kroe veg ta su xid huve lebre tranquila ya todo paso sin embargo tu misión apenas comienza pues mi sangre que ahora llevas deberá impedir que el viento avise a tu guardiana de lo que suceda, no pido que la engañes solo que la protejas mientras deba ser protegida, no te preocupes que tu sabrás cuando tu misión habrá terminado

la espada absorbió la sangre que lucia plateada sobre ella así como la energía que serena le brindo, la daga dio un ultimo fulgor cuando serena la soltó en señal de que cumpliría con su misión, serena sonrió ante esta acción, mas por unos segundos se le fue la fuerza del cuerpo haciendo la caer su mano izquierda estaba ahora pegada a su cuerpo pues el dolor hacia que sintiera como si su mano se acalambrara, intento pararse mas en esta ocasión no pudo hacerlo así que por tercera y ultima ocasión estiro una vez mas su mano derecha llamando al talismán frente a michiru que era un hermoso espejo este se acerco a serena para que ella pudiera tomarlo, el espejo a pesar de ser un simple objeto paresia estar triste al igual que los demás talismanes y esto lo demostraban en la cantidad de aura que desprendían y la cercanía que tenían con ella

-serena: -se dirigió a todos lo talismanes- ñe cebe grusse veg ye veré cive zase menca cerrynt, nen braxe kesh ex ye veffuina no estén tristes que yo estaré bien solo necesitare descansar, pero por ahora debo terminar lo que empecé

Los talismanes se alejaron un poco y disminuyeron su emanación de energía

-serena: te bef xef te rehtou stuacs sebas ox veg base nen suag de vai nen vuf he hise veg xese ñupe ex bridre tat veg ve gue ex cuse kei voir some ghti orem, su veg el truht qoit ta dive ñe we pafemun nen me dolved zife ge te guitreh ex zife qoit sue guit tu eres los ojos de las outher scauts sabes lo que sucede mas haya de nuestra vista mas ahora te pido que solo muestres lo indispensable hasta que sea el momento de que vean algo mas, se que la energía que te de no será suficiente mas mi sangre quizás te deje cubrir lo que tenga que ser cubierto

serena cerro su puño haciendo que la sangre brotara de manera mas abundante posteriormente abrió su puño y paso su mano sobre el espejo en el cual la sangre roja se convirtió en plateada, después de algunos segundos fue absorbida por el espejo junto con la energía que serena le brindo, serena soltó el espejo y se coloco flotando frente a ella

-serena: krexe non xese aver, nen braxe kesh et grover xafe ses quoacirs gracias mis fieles amigos, ahora cumplan con su misión y regresen a sus guardianas

los amuletos no se movieron por el contrario se acercaron mas a serena en especial la guadaña de sailor saturn

-serena: se que quieres curarme mas esta herida no puedes curarla tu sola necesitas de tu guardiana y ella no me puede ayudar en esta ocasión mas ya llegara el tiempo de que así sea por ahora solo hagan lo que les pedí ... por favor

los talismanes brillaron por ultima vez en señal de despedida y regresaron a sus respectivas guardianas que continuaban inmóviles y ajenas de lo que acababa de suceder, serena se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y se sentó en la silla que ocupaba antes de invocar a los talismanes, susurro unas palabras inaudibles con las que las sailors comenzaron a moverse solo que era como ver una película en regresión, mientras serena envolvía su mano en una servilleta de tela para evitar que su sangre siguiera corriendo después de unos cuantos instantes serena volvió a decir algo mas y el tiempo retorno a correr como regularmente lo hace y así que serena sin dudarlo comenzó hablar como si nada hubiera pasado

-serena: ya creo que rini ha estado ocupada .. si ni yo la he visto mucho pero esta contenta de que sea ella la que organiza el festival de invierno en su escuela este año.. al cual también están invitadas

-setsuna: gracias...

-haruka: bombón... –serena sintió que se le helaba la sangre acaso haruka volvería a

preguntar lo que minutos atrás había preguntado-

-serena: si...

-haruka: te sientes bien te noto un poco pálida –serena volteo a ver su mano pues a tenia sobre su regazo fuera de la vista de las sailors –

-serena: si estoy bien ...

-michiru: estas segura

-serena: -dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa- si .. pero debo irme – se levanta cuidando de que no puedan ver su mano – me dio mucho gusto conversar con ustedes

-hotaru: a nosotras también así que no dudes en venir mas seguido

-serena: tratare... –serena camina lo mas rápido que puede hacia la puerta

-haruka: no quieres que te lleve

-serena: no gracias... lo mejor será que se queden aquí –esto ultimo lo dijo en un leve susurro-

-setsuna: hasta luego

-serena: adiós... –serena salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo-

-michiru: creen que debamos seguirla

-hotaru: no .. creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí –todas asintieron y se dispersaron en el interior de la casa –

Mientras tanto serena al no poder mas se sentó en la banca mas cercana que encontró su mano cada vez le dolía mas pues ahora era todo el brazo el que sentía como si se le acalambrara y se sentía muy débil como para continuar, respiro profundamente intentando pensar en lo que podía hacer sin embargo era como si las ideas se negaran a aparecer ahora en todo lo que podía pensar era en el fuerte dolor que sentía, hasta que un extraño ruido que ella conocía muy bien comenzó a llamar su atención, al ubicar su procedencia con mucho esfuerzo saco de su bolsa su celular

-serena: di.. diga...

-bombón .. hablo para pedirte un gran favor ...

-serena: aha.. – serena luchaba por no gritar pues cada vez soportaba menos el dolor -

-bombón te encuentras bien

-serena: si yo.. no, no me encuentro bien seiya

-seiya: por que? .. te atacaron? .. estas herida?

- yo solo... –se oía como serena comenzaba a jalar aire desesperadamente -

-seiya: bombón dime en donde estas!

serena con sumo esfuerzo le dijo a seiya su ubicación por lo que este sin pensarlo salió en su búsqueda , el le pedía que continuara hablándole mas llego un momento en que serena dejo de hacerlo pues sentía que sus fuerzas se esfumaban, estaba muy cansada así que termino por recostarse en la banca soltando el celular por el cual alcanzaba a oír a seiya muy lejanamente , después la consumió una profunda oscuridad

continuara...

Vaya por fin he terminado un capitulo mas, espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me escriben pero sobre todo por leer esta historia; tambien gracias por la observación de los reviws Cambiando de tema cualquier comentario, duda, o solo por amistad escríbanme a ladiserena yahoo . com nos estamos leyendo


	12. Nadie Esta mas lejos

"serena dejo de hacerlo pues sentía que sus fuerzas se esfumaban, estaba muy cansada así que termino por recostarse en la banca soltando el celular por el cual alcanzaba a oír a seiya muy lejanamente, después la consumió una profunda oscuridad"

**CAPITULO 12: Nadie esta mas lejos que quien esta cerca I**

Seiya - departamento de three lihgts cerca de las 11 am

-entonces que dicen chicos vamos?

-no lo se seiya .. es decir.. no creo que debamos

-seiya: porque no taiki, si después de todo ella nos invito no?.. por favor vamos

-taiki: mm.. lo que diga yaten

-yaten: yo digo que no

-seiya: pero porque?

-yaten: por que... es que...

-seiya: si...

-yaten: no creo tener la ropa adecuada... –a sus dos hermanos les sale una gota en la cabeza-

-seiya: si ese es el problema pues vamos de compras y ya

-yaten: esta bien... pero nos deberás un favor

-taiki: trato hecho?

-seiya: esta bien...

** mas de 2 horas después en un centro comercial**

-seiya: -con una gota en la cabeza- creo que ya compramos lo suficiente no?

-yaten: no te quejes si estamos aquí por tu culpa

-seiya: ok, ok capte el mensaje -comienza a sonar un celular y los tres buscan en sus bolsillos, sin embargo es taiki el que contesta -

-taiki: si?.. aha... pero.. es que... y... si entiendo... pero si estaremos libres esos días ... ok... si le diré –seiya y yaten solo observaban a su hermano una vez que termino–

-yaten: se puede saber quien era?

-taiki: era nuestro manager

-seiya: y que quería?

-taiki: decirnos que para el martes debemos tener una mascota pues iremos otra vez a aquel programa de mascotas .. lo recuerdan

-yaten: para el que habíamos comprado un camaleón?

-taiki: el mismo .. ha y debemos agradecérselo a seiya quien hizo que cancelaran todas nuestras entrevistas y actividades para esta semana que estaremos en el bosque

-seiya: je je... –abrasando a sus hermanos –y bien que mascota compraremos esta vez?

-yaten: yo propongo una mejor idea

-taiki y seiya: cual?

-yaten: por que no le dices a serena que nos preste a luna?

-seiya: pero ...

-taiki: si es una genial idea!

-seiya: pero.. no se si quiera? –comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial-

-yaten: nosotros iremos al campo y a cambio de eso tu nos deberías hacer algo que nosotros quisiéramos pues bien eso es lo que tendrás que hacer

-seiya: y si no quiere?

-taiki: convénsela –lo mira amenazadoramente-

-seiya: bueno –se sube del lado del conductor y comienza a manejar un tanto resignado-

-yaten: ten llámala ahora –le pasa el manos libres de su celular-

-seiya: esta bien –se coloca el pequeño audífono en su oído mientras paga el estacionamiento y marca al teléfono de serena -

-di.. diga...

-seiya: bombón .. hablo para pedirte un gran favor ...

- aha.. –seiya noto que algo no andaba bien es decir serena no era asi-

-seiya: bombón te encuentras bien?

- si yo.. no, no me encuentro bien seiya

-seiya: por que? .. te atacaron? .. estas herida? –sus hermanos al oir esto voltearon a verlo inmediatamente y taiki apago el radio-

- yo solo... –se oía como serena comenzaba a jalar aire desesperadamente -

-seiya: bombón dime en donde estas!

-estoy ... –seiya comenzó a conducir peligrosamente rápido en dirección a donde serena le indicaba –

-yaten: seiya que demo... –un tope brincado por seiya lo hizo callar -

-seiya: bombón .. por favor háblame...

-seiya...

-seiya: bombón.. bombón... demonios

-taiki: que sucede? –se sujeto fuertemente del asiento mientras seiya se pasaba otro alto-

-seiya: se que necesita de mi ayuda ... debe ser por aquí

de repente seiya frenó y bajo del carro yaten y taiki también bajaron mas fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver a seiya hablándole a una inconsciente serena que se encontraba recostada en una banca

-seiya: bombón.. bombón por favor respóndeme ..

Seiya la observo y noto que estaba sangrando de su mano izquierda y sin pensarlo mas la levanto poniendo una mano en su espalda y otra debajo de sus rodillas, taiki regreso al auto y se subió del lado del conductor mientras que yaten recogió las cosas de serena y se subió del lado del copiloto mientras que seiya iba en la parte de atrás de su camioneta abrasándola, besándola y pidiéndole que no lo abandonara, taiki manejo lo mas rápido que podía con dirección al hospital en ese momento ese era su único objetivo mientras que yaten solo observaba a seiya realmente su mente estaba en blanco

Seiya por su parte perdió la noción del tiempo solo sabia que estaba perdiendo a la persona que mas amaba en el universo y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo así que solo la abrazaba mas fuerte como si con eso fuera a evitar que su vida se escapara de su cuerpo

Al llegar al hospital yaten le abrió la puerta mientras taiki entraba al hospital en busca de ayuda de un momento a otro llegaron hasta donde se encontraba seiya cargando a serena dos personas con una camilla el la coloco sobre la camilla y sujeto su mano derecha pues se rehusaba a dejarla sola sentía que quizás esa seria la ultima vez que la vería respirando, oyó como las enfermeras llamaban a un tal doctor smith que llego de inmediato al lado de él y que en cuanto vio a serena comenzó a apresurar a las enfermeras que lo acompañaban,

-Doc. Smith: Ketshu atiende al señor y alcánzame en trauma cuatro en cuanto puedas -una de ellas se detuvo y se dirigió a seiya mientras movía la mano como llamando a alguien-

-enfermera: hasta aquí puede acompañarla ... estará bien nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella.. ahora mi compañera le hará unas preguntas.. –seiya volteo y vio a otra enfermera que esta a su lado así que asintió y la enfermera se marcho hacia donde habían llevado a serena-

Minutos después seiya estaba sentado en un pasillo del hospital empapado de sangre en varias partes de su ropa mas a el no le importaba ni siquiera escuchaba a la enfermera solo oía como yaten y taiki respondían a lo que les preguntaban y de un momento a otro escucho una voz conocida y volteo a ver de donde provenía viendo a emi que se encontraba vestida de un verde agua como todos los demás residentes del hospital

-emi: chicos que hacen aquí? -voltea a ver a seiya- seiya estas herido?

-no emi el no es el que esta herido...

-emi: -volteo a taiki que acababa de responder a su pregunta- entonces?

-seiya: es serena... –emi sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le acabara de caer en ese momento-

-emi: que .. que tiene? .. como esta? .. que sucedió?

-yaten: no lo sabemos...

Rei – templo hikahua cerca de las 12:25 pm

Rei se encontraba afuera del templo hikahua y mientras barría reflexionaba en los últimos sucesos, sabia que algo no andaba bien últimamente, quizás era por la extraña actitud de serena o ese presentimiento que la agobiaba desde hacia algunos meses el caso es que no sabia que era lo que andaba mal y eso era precisamente lo que mas la angustiaba

El viento soplo intensamente y rei pudo sentir como el fuego sagrado la llamaba y eso si que no significaba nada bueno por lo que sin pensarlo soltó la escoba y corrió hasta donde este se encontraba, al entrar el fuego tenia un extraño comportamiento pues primero se incrementaba como si fuera a consumir la habitación entera entre sus llamas y luego se apaciguaba con la misma rapidez, rei se sentó frente a el y comenzó a decir varias palabras en una lengua extraña mientras movía sus manos, el fuego poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que volvió a la normalidad, lo observo por varios minutos intentando encontrar una respuesta al lo sucedido mas al no encontrarla salió de la habitación, ahora un extraño sentimiento le oprimía el pecho, miles de ideas giraban en su mente mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida

-hola!

-hola.. llegamos tarde?

-rei: hola...

-sucede algo?

-rei: no rini.. bueno no estoy segura... olvídenlo estoy bien

-rei .. estas muy rara.. segura que estas bien...?

-rei: si mina es solo que .. bueno el fuego sagrado se comporto de una manera muy extraña y no se lo que eso pueda significar

-rini: crees que pueda ser un nuevo enemigo?

-rei: no lo se.. pero debemos estar preparadas para lo que venga..

-mina: me parece que nuestro descanso de.. que 4 años mas o menos... a terminado

-rei: -muy seria- si así parece .. –cambiando de tono- pero por ahora será mejor que nos concentremos en planear la parte musical del festival de rini .. hey! que sucede –rei noto que rini había bajado la cabeza –

-rini: es solo que.. me preguntaba si por eso mi madre me mando a esta época –mina voltea a ver a rei-

-mina: a que te refieres?

-rini: es solo que en esta ocasión yo no pedí venir y sin motivo aparente me mando a esta época.. es decir después de tanto tiempo ... no lo se todo sucedió tan rápido.. quizás solo estoy suponiendo cosas

-rei: vamos no te preocupes todo esta bien seguramente solo quería que te divirtieras

-mina: además que no estas contenta con nuestra compañía ¬¬

-rini: - cambiando su semblante – claro que si!

-rei: entonces no diga mas .. y pongámonos a trabajar

-rini y mina: sip!

** después de un par de horas **

-mina: entonces creo que por fin terminamos..

-rini: sip asi parece

-rei: creo que todo saldrá muy bi...

-REI!

-rei: -se levanta- oyeron eso?

-mina: -viendo para todos lados- oír que?

-AYUDAME!

-rei: eso..

-rini: yo no escucho nada...

-REI!

-rei: suena como la voz de... serena... –sale rápidamente de la habitación-

-mina: -siguiendo a rei junto con rini- serena? .. rei que sucede?

-POR FAVOR... REI !

en esta ocasión rei comenzó a correr hacia donde ella escuchaba la voz, cuando llego a la parte de atrás escuchó que la voz provenía de la habitación donde se encontraba el fuego sagrado y al entrar pudo ver a serena hincada a unos pasos de ella con su vestimenta manchada de sangre y estirando su mano derecha hacia donde estaba rei, con unas cuantas lagrimas rodando en su rostro y diciendo con gran dificultad

- aquí solo hay oscuridad ! -rei no lo pensó dos veces y dio un paso hacia enfrente para ir en ayuda de su amiga mas una mano en su hombro la detuvo-

-mina: rei que sucede –dijo visiblemente preocupada-

-rei: tenemos que ayudarla! -voltea nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba serena-

-rini: rei?..

-rei: –asustada – ella estaba ahí .. yo, yo la vi.. y ...

-rei...

-rei: si.. nicolas

-nicolas: estas bien?

-rei: si..

-nicolas: es emi al teléfono parece que es una emergencia -le extiende el teléfono inalámbrico que llevaba en la mano izquierda-

-rei: -toma el teléfono apresuradamente- emi..

-emi: rei.. serena..

-rei: que sucede?

-emi: ella –solloza un poco- ..

-rei: emi por dios ya dime que tiene!

-emi: esta en urgencias .. aquí en el hospital .. parece estar muy grabe ...

-rei: puedes avisarle a lita?

-emi: eh.. si..

-rei: rini, mina y yo vamos para haya ...estará bien.. ya lo veras –esto ultimo lo dijo como tratando de convencerse a si misma-

-emi: aha.. –ambas colgaron-

rei observo a mina y rini que se encontraban esperando a que ella les diera respuestas mas el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió aun le costaba creerlo no sabia lo que había sucedido pero ahora solo podía visualizar a serena como se le había presentado hace unos segundos y si estaba asi eso quería decir que emi tenia razón serena no estaba nada bien, de pronto un pequeño zangoloteo la trajo a la realidad

-mina: que es lo que paso rei... nos asustas!

-rei: es... es serena.. debemos irnos.. en el camino les platico –ella salió de la habitación en busca de nicolas mientras mina y rini la seguían nuevamente-

Darien – hospital de Tokio 1:55 pm

-que haces?

-darien: estoy firmando unos expedientes charle

-ya se va doctor?

-darien: si.. ketshu

-charle: vaya hasta que saldrás a tu hora .. dime a que se debe?

-darien: es solo que quede de verme con serena ..

-charle: vaya ahora entiendo

-ketshu: si no es indiscreción doctor quien es serena?

-charle: es verdad .. tu no la conoces ... bueno pues serena es la novia del doctor chiva

-ketshu: -con una sonrisa fingida- no sabia que tenia novia doctor –darien se levanta y comienza a guardar su estetoscopio entre otras cosas en su casillero-

-charle: pues aunque no lo creas la tiene y es muuyy! linda .. –darien voltea a verlo ¬ ¬ - hey! no te enojes yo solo digo la verdad

-ketshu: y usted la ama doctor?.. o disculpe que indiscreta soy no debí preguntar eso discúlpeme –darien voltea a verla de una manera como nunca lo había hecho pues su mirada mostraba dulzura-

-darien: mas que a mi vida ketshu –en ese momento entra una enfermera -

-disculpen que interrumpa pero lo están buscando doctor smith

-en un momento voy...

-darien: ni modo el trabajo te llama charle.. y será mejor que me marcha antes de que comiencen a buscarme a mi también

-charle: muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana –darien toma sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta-

-darien: nos vemos mañana

-ketshu: hasta mañana doctor –darien sale de la habitación y la chica suspira-

-charle: no te desanimes ketshu

-ketshu: entonces cree usted que aun tengo esperanzas con el doctor chiva

-charle: eh.. no realmente no lo creo, pero te digo que no te desanimes porque aun hay muchos doctores en el hospital

Ambos salen de la sala de descanso de los doctores y en ese momento notan como va entrando una camilla y ketshu se acerca para ayudar, al notar que se estaba desangrando aprieta su mano para detener un poco la hemorragia y al voltear a ver hacia enfrente nota que un guapísimo chico de pelo negro sujetaba la otra mano de la paciente

-ketshu: doctor smith! Doctor Smith! –el chico de cabellera castaña se acerca apresuradamente y al voltear a ver a la paciente se impacto –

-doc. Smith: que sala esta desocupada?

-enfermera: trauma 4 doc. –el doctor volteo a ver quien iba con la paciente-

-doc. smith: ketshu atiende al señor y alcánzame en trauma cuatro en cuanto puedas -una de ellas se detuvo y se dirigió a seiya mientras movía la mano como llamando a alguien-

-ketshu: hasta aquí puede acompañarla ... estará bien nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella... ahora mi compañera le hará unas preguntas..

El chico de cabellera negra volteo y vio a la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado y después asintió, ketshu lo observo unos segundos mas y después se marcho corriendo hacia trauma 4, al llegar otra enfermera llamaba al parecer a otro doctor por el teléfono, ketshu se acerco para ayudar sin embargo..

-por favor ketshu ve y busca al doctor chiva.. espero que no se haya ido ya... vamos apúrate y dile que es una emergencia..

-ketshu: pero doc. Smith el dijo que...

-doc. Smit: créeme ketshu que el te lo agradecerá ahora ve...

ella salió apresuradamente rumbo al estacionamiento del hospital sin importar que estuviera apunto de chocar con varias personas en repetidas ocasiones, al llegar al estacionamiento específicamente el área donde el solía estacionar su carro, busco el auto del doc. Chiva, que se encontraba a unos cuantos lugares mas haya de donde ella estaba ya dispuesto a salir y si no se apresuraba el se marcharía

-ketshu: doctor chiva! Doc. Chiva! –darien detuvo el auto y volteo a ver por la ventanilla quien lo llamaba, la chica se aproximo apresuradamente –

-darien: ketshu que sucede?

-ketsu: doctor chiva lo llama el doctor smith dice que es urgente que suba

-darien: pero el sabe que debo irme.. y además...

-ketshu: lo se doctor pero el insistió en que lo llamara –darien parecía tener una lucha interna sin saber con exactitud que hacer pues por un lado algo le indicaba que tenia que ver a serena y por otro sus obligaciones como doctor-

-darien: ketshu realmente es muy importante?

-ketshu: no lo se doctor ... pero la chica que ingreso parecía estar mal herida.. –una imagen cruzo por el pensamiento de darien y bajo rápidamente del auto-

-darien: como era ketshu!

-ketshu: ella...

-darien: ketshu por favor.. dime como era! –la chica se espanto pues el doctor chiva siempre era muy exigente pero hasta ahora nunca había mostrado tal agresividad-

-ketshu: es rubia y de piel blanca .. y no muy al...

darien no espero mas y la dejo ahí hablando sola para subir corriendo las escaleras corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la sala de urgencias donde comenzó a buscarla aunque por dentro rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera ella, estaba apunto de tranquilizarse pensando que quizás había dejado volar su imaginación y que ella estaba bien cuando entro a la ultima sala de trauma encontrándola por fin

vio como la doctora mizuno se encontraba ahí al igual que el doctor smith ambos luchando por la vida de su mas grande amor, se acerco y pidió a las enfermeras le informaran de su estado volteo a ver a los ojos a sus colegas intentando encontrar respuestas mas en ese momento un ruido que el conocía muy bien hizo que se paralizara, por unos instantes se quedo sin saber que hacer y su cerebro se quedo en blanco sin embargo sus manos si parecían saber lo que hacían pues se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo

- despejen!..

todos se alejaron unos centímetros y darien vio como aquel frágil cuerpo se levantaba un poco al recibir una descarga pues al parecer su corazón se había detenido por varios segundos que a su forma de ver parecieron una eternidad, cuando su corazón volvió a latir sintió que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo y su mente se aclaro

-doc. Chiva... darien...

-darien: .. si.. doctora

-doc. Mizuno: descuida ella ahora esta estable –darien vio como se la llevaban- y la llevaran arriba .. será mejor que les avises a sus padres yo me encargare de ella ..

-darien: yo quiero estar con ella...

-doc. Mizuno: lo se pero es importante que llames a sus padres .. después podrás alcanzarnos arriba –darien asintió y la doctora salió de la habitación, darien estaba apunto de salir cuando alguien abrió la puerta-

-me alegro que ketshu te haya encontrado –esboza una ligera sonrisa-...te sientes bien?...

-darien: no estaré bien hasta que ella no lo este charle

-charle: lo estará .. es una chica muy fuerte..

-darien: lo se... sabes como llego aquí?

-charle: creo que la trajo un chico.. tengo entendido que esta haya fuera –darien salió de la habitación y charle fue tras el – hey! espera adonde vas?

mas darien no respondió al salir a la sala de espera vio a emy recargada en el mostrador al parecer hablando por teléfono, el se dirigió hacia ella mas pudo observar que al fondo estaban tres chicos de cabellera larga de color negra, café y plateada respectivamente y fue directamente hacia ellos al llegar observo que el chico de cabellera negra esta empapado de sangre

-darien: tu! Tu debes..

-darien... –el volteo a ver quien lo llamaba-

-darien: emy... –la chica mostraba gran preocupación en su rostro-

-emy: ya llame a su familia .. pero dime como esta?

-darien: estable... solo debemos esperar a que despierte...

Serena

Sentía que sus fuerzas se esfumaban, estaba muy cansada así que termino por recostarse en la banca soltando el celular por el cual alcanzaba a oír a seiya muy lejanamente, después la consumió una profunda oscuridad donde el frió se apoderaba de su ser, sin embargo minutos después una cálida energía comenzó a rodearla, una energía que le hacia pensar que todo estaría bien que estaba a salvo y que no debía preocuparse por nada sin embargo ese sentimiento duro muy poco pues la oscuridad regresó envolviéndola en una profunda soledad, instantes después observo una extraña luz roja que extrañamente le recordó a rei así que comenzó a caminar con dirección a esa luz al llegar vio una silueta, serena sonrió y comenzó a llamarla con gran desesperación pues el sentimiento de soledad era cada vez mas fuerte

-rei..!. –mas esta ni se inmuto – ayúdame!... rei! ... por favor rei! -en esta ocasión la chica volteo y serena estiro su mano para poder acercarse a ella y con lagrimas en los ojos susurro- aquí solo hay oscuridad...

en ese momento la tinieblas la rodearon nuevamente y el frió se volvió mas intenso sintió que sus fuerzas se habían agotado y comenzó a darse por vencida ya nada parecía importarle, mas la imagen de darien en su mente la hizo querer continuar y buscar una salida a esa oscuridad sin saber el lapso que había permanecido ahí, perdió la noción del tiempo no sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido en ese lugar pero quería que pronto terminara se sentía cansada y de un momento a otro una luz muy brillante la deslumbro y segundos después podía sentir el aire sobre su rostro

serena abrió los ojos muy despacio ante esta sensación, extrañamente se encontraba en un hermoso bosque con tonos dorados , observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor llegando a la conclusión de que conocía ese lugar y que sabia a donde debía dirigirse así que comenzó a caminar lo mas rápido que su vestimenta le permitía, pues portaba un vestido largo color blanco y de mangas acampanadas, el aire hacia que las hojas cayeran sin cesar y que su pelo flotara camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a un lago tan cristalino que podía confundirse fácilmente donde empezaba o terminaba el cielo, el paisaje era hermoso

serena lo observo durante un largo tiempo hasta que viento se volvió mas fuerte obligándola a cerrar los ojos y desapareció segundos después con la misma sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente lo vio otra vez, tan magnifico como lo había visto antes, a aquel mágico ser se encontraba a unos metros de serena caminando sobre el agua y tomando un poco de ella, de un momento a otro ambos se miraron fijamente

y en el interior de serena surgió la necesidad de estar a su lado y al parecer sucedió lo mismo con aquel el unicornio de pelaje pálido como rayo de luna y con la cola color palo de rosa pues comenzó a trotar hacia ella, serena sonrió he hizo lo mismo importándole muy poco que ella no pudiera caminar sobre el agua y que eso causara que al comenzar a caminar se hundiera y se mojara a cada paso que daba , afortunadamente el unicornio se acerco a ella cuando el agua le llagaba solo a las rodillas

serena extendió su mano y acaricio al unicornio este solo se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un lengüetazo, ella sonrió mas con una brisa extraña el vestido de serena cambio a color negro y el unicornio al verla nuevamente a los ojos se altero parándose solo en su patas traseras y amenazando con golpear a serena con las delanteras causando que serena cayera al suelo de sentón terminando de empaparse, serena puso su brazos frente a ella en modo de protección y volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha y fue cuando lo vio

un extraordinario y enorme león blanco corría hacia ella mientras había su boca para rugir y ante el fuerte rugido el unicornio comenzó a alejarse mas toda la atención de serena se centraba en aquel león corriendo a toda velocidad y abriendo nuevamente su hocico, serena estaba sorprendida y solo esperaba escuchar nuevamente aquel rugido mas no fue así pues la oscuridad se hizo presente nuevamente y en lugar del rugido pudo escuchar a lo lejos un bip, bip, bip, y dos voces que discutían a susurros y que poco a poco se iban aproximando ella sabia que conocía esas voces mas no podía aun identificarlas por completo

lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos mas la luz le lastimaba así que tubo que cerrarlos nuevamente, y después de varios intentos por fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo observar lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, las lámparas del techo le indicaron que no estaba en su habitación, vio que las paredes eran blancas a su derecha colgaba una bolsa de suero y a su izquierda una pequeña pantalla de donde provenía el ese pequeño pero constante bip, bip, bip, que paresia mostrar su pulso, serena respiro profundamente y finalmente frente a ella se encontraban dos chicos ambos de pelo negro a diferencia de que uno tenia el pelo largo y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta y el otro lo tenia corto, el de pelo largo vestía una playera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura y mientras que el de pelo corto traía un pantalón de vestir beige y una camisa clara además de portar una bata de doctor, serena noto que eran ellos los que discutían a susurros algo que la hacia sentirse molesta así que intento hacerlos enmudecer

-ca.. cállense –dijo en un susurro poco audible sorprendiéndose así misma de no poder hablar; así que volvió a tomar aire e intento nuevamente- Basta!

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla y acudieron a su lado sin dudarlo el chico de bata blanca fue el que mas se acerco y coloco su mano izquierda en la mejilla de serena y con la otra mano sostuvo una pequeña lámpara que dirigió a sus ojos por unos instantes mientras preguntaba con un tono entre dulzura y preocupación

-te sientes bien?

Ella no supo que contestar era como si su cabeza se negara a pensar se sentía agotada ni siquiera sabia quien era el chico que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad

-serena que sucede? –ella no supo que responder- Sabes en donde estas? ... serena por favor dime algo? – el chico la miraba con mucha preocupación y volvió a repetir- sabes en donde estas? -serena negó con la cabeza- estas en el hospital ...

-en el hospital?

-si al parecer tuviste un accidente y te cortaste –el señalo la mano izquierda de serena que se encontraba vendada – dime una cosa tu.. tu sabes quien soy.. verdad? –serena lo miro detenidamente sabia que lo conocía .. solo tenia que recordar.. se sentía tan desorientada mas tenia que hacer un esfuerzo-

-da.. darien? –el sonrió-

-darien: si soy yo

-serena: darien que paso?

-darien: eso es lo que quisiera que tu me dijeras...

-serena: yo... - en ese momento el otro chico que hasta ahora solo observaba se dirigió a la puerta diciendo-

-le avisare a tu familia que ya despertaste... nos tenias muy preocupados sabes -y el chico de dedico su mejor sonrisa-

-serena: a mi familia? –volteo a ver a darien esperando su respuesta, este bajo la cabeza –

-darien: si serena tuvimos que avisarle... –serena observo el reloj 2:45 , reflexiono un poco y recordó que había salido de casa de las outer a la 1pm – sucede algo?

- serena: darien como llego mi familia tan rápido si no han pasado ni 2 horas desde que..–serena intento alzar su mano mas darien la detuvo-

-darien: será mejor que no la muevas ... y te equivocas ...

-serena: como?

-darien: han pasado casi poco mas de 12 horas desde que ingresaste al hospital

-serena: que? -darien se acerco a ella y tomo con ambas manos su rostro-

-darien: serena ... hoy nos diste un susto enorme a todos ... creí que te perdería... –noto que serena iba a decir algo mas continuo hablando- cuando te vi empapada en sangre sentí que mis fuerzas se terminaban ... serena... te estabas desangrando y no podía ayudarte... cuando tu corazón se detuvo... yo no supe que hacer y..

-serena: darien... tranquilo... ahora estoy aquí –serena toco con su mano derecha la mejilla de darien, este sonrió y se limpio unas lagrimas que luchaban por salir-

-darien: serena que sucedió?... no entiendo como pudiste hacerte una herida tan profunda? .. te atacaron? Acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?- serena lo observo por unos instantes mientras que los recuerdos volvían a su mente -

Flash back

tomo un poco de fuerzas y se levanto, segundos después volvió a estira su mano derecha mas en esta ocasión la dirigió asía el amuleto frente a haruka que acudió de inmediato

-serena: su veg cehe ko xuger non xese aver ne li cet xufe yu vife veg kille ta zafa efh ferje sa truxe du ñe plane se que jamás me lastimarías mi fiel amigo mas en esta ocasión te pido que afiles tu cuchilla y olvides tu promesa de no dañarme

serena estiro su mano izquierda y enterró profundamente la espada en su mano y la jalo haciendo que brotara su sangre en el camino la daga brillo cuando hizo el primer contacto con la piel de serena, el dolor que esto le causo fue indescriptible pues era una sensación entre quemazón y ardor poco descriptible, cuando termino de cortarse y separo la daga de su mano esta aun brillaba

-serena: frezzy ke voce debe xafe ta xid keve wazo kuw me bler qoue neh jed bedre impobe quoi le wifes bese ax te quoacir he lex veg habeñis, ñe boudre qoud ex guene guise veg xa wuga thenxa febe bes thexa, ñe kroe veg ta su xid huve lebre tranquila ya todo paso sin embargo tu misión apenas comienza pues mi sangre que ahora llevas deberá impedir que el viento avise a tu guardiana de lo que suceda, no pido que la engañes solo que la protejas mientras deba ser protegida, no te preocupes que tu sabrás cuando tu misión habrá terminado

la espada absorbió la sangre que lucia plateada sobre ella así como la energía que serena le brindo, la daga dio un ultimo fulgor cuando serena la soltó en señal de que cumpliría con su misión, serena sonrió ante esta acción, mas por unos segundos se le fue la fuerza del cuerpo haciendo la caer su mano izquierda estaba ahora pegada a su cuerpo pues el dolor hacia que sintiera como si su mano se acalambrara

Fin del Flash back

-serena: yo.. yo no estoy muy segura … creo que me caí

-darien: pero serena esa herida no pude ser de una caída... es decir la forma como fue hecha... la profundidad además de el tamaño.. serena toco una de tus venas por eso te estabas desangrando... por favor dime la verdad...- serena miro los ojos suplicantes de darien –

-serena: yo... –mas en ese momento alguien entro a la habitación-

-Doc. Chiva supongo que ahora ya estará mas tranquilo al ver que serena despertó

-darien: como no tiene idea Doc. Mizuno

-doc. Mizuno: me alegro .. pero podrías hacerme ahora un favor? –darien dudo por un segundo-

-darien: claro..

-doc. Mizuno: necesito un café y al parecer tus suegros también .. podrías traernos unos por favor?

-darien: eh.. si claro..-volteo a ver a serena – creo que tiene fiebre..

-doc. Mizuno : descuida yo la cuidare por ti –darien sonrió-

-darien: si.. gracias –se acerca a serena y besa su frente- en seguida vuelvo

-doc. Mizuno: si gracias ... –darien salió de la habitación y la doctora mizuno se acerco a ella- te sientes bien?

-serena: si solo me duele un poco mi cabeza y .. me siento muy cansada

-doc mizuno: serena creo que te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi –la doctora mizuno destapo un medicamento y preparaba una jeringa en que hababa- sobre todo ahora que en cuanto ingresaste moví cielo mar y tierra para que ni emy ni darien se enteraran ..-ya lista la jeringa inyecto su contenido en el suero de serena-.. te hice ahora unos estudios que compare con los anteriores y... no lo entiendo primero paresias presentar un cuadro de metástasis .. recuerdas que te explique que era esencial encontrar el tumor madre –serena asintió- en el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente aproveche para hacerte unos estudios... el punto es que ahora encontré el tumor se encuentra alojado en las capas internas de tu cerebro y según los estudios parece que tuvieras un cáncer cefálico en fase terminal

-que! -ambas voltearon y en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un chico-

-serena: seiya...

-seiya: bombón .. es una broma verdad ..

-doc. Mizuno: serena discúlpame yo..

-serena: descuide esta bien... y no seiya... no es una broma ...

-seiya: pero...

-serena: ahora sabes el porque no me he sentido bien últimamente... –seiya se quedo sin saber que decir y serena aprovecho su silencio para continuar- tiene razón doctora mizuno tiene derecho a saber que es lo que sucede y decidir si esta dispuesta a ayudarme ... seiya..

-seiya: si..

-serena: esta luna haya afuera

-seiya: si..

-serena: puedes ir por ella?

-seiya: claro.. –este abrió la puerta y en lo breves instantes en que volvía a cerrarla serena noto que una silueta paso frente a la puerta haciéndola sentir una gran preocupación-

-doc. Mizuno: -se acerca a serena notablemente preocupada pues su presión había aumentado- serena que sucede?

-serena: -esta regresando a la realidad- yo.. nada descuide estaré bien... –en ese momento seiya iba entrando con una cesta que coloco a los pies de la cama de serena -

-seiya: aquí esta...

-serena: seiya podrías cerrar la puerta con seguro y –serena estiro su mano derecha- venir a mi lado por favor? –este hizo lo que serena le indico- luna.. –la gata negra salió de la cesta y observo fijamente a serena quien le sonreía-

-doc. Mizuno: me puedes decir porque traer a tu gata?

-serena: es una parte importante para la veracidad de lo que estoy apunto de contarle .. sin embargo ambos deben prometerme 1 cosa

-seiya: lo que quieras bombón

-doc. Mizuno: cual?

-serena: que lo que les diga hoy no puede salir de esta habitación incluso en caso de que se nieguen a ayudarme

-seiya: lo que pidas

-doc. Mizuno: si es lo quieres tienes mi palabra

-serena: pues bien todo empezó cuando tenia 14 años y ...

continuara...

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Vaya creo que este es uno de los capítulos mas largos que escrito solo espero que les haya gustado; y decirles que Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y quiero agradecer a todos por sus correos y opiniones, si tienen algún comentario, duda o aclaración pueden escribirme y con gusto responderé, Nos estamos leyendo


	13. Nadie esta mas lejos II

CAPITULO 13: Nadie esta mas lejos que quien esta cerca II

"_No me preocupa lo que dices si no lo que callas"_

Hacia solo unos segundos que seiya y la doctora mizuno habían salido de la habitación apagando la luz, serena suspiro profundamente, sabía que tenía que descansar como se lo había pedido la doctora mizuno pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente, tanto que reflexionar y sin embargo su cuerpo se rehusaba a cooperar, el sueño comenzaba a vencerla mas no podía permitirlo, tenia que aclarar sus ideas o no podría dentro de unas horas dar una explicación coherente de lo sucedido, explicación que seguramente le pedirían y que hasta ahora se había librado de dar, volvió a suspirar y noto que lo único que iluminaba la habitación era un luz fluorescente proveniente de un reloj en la pared y de la rendija debajo de la puerta, seguramente sus padres y las chicas se encontraban del otro lado, jamás espero que las cosas sucedieran así, no tenia idea en que momento había perdido el control de la situación y tenia que recuperarlo lo mas pronto posible, en esos últimos tres días habían pasado mas cosas de lo podía asimilar, le dolía la mayor parte de su cuerpo así que comenzó a relajarse.

Cuando cerró los ojos recordó la cara de la doctora mizuno y la expresión de su rostro mientras ella hablaba y tenia que reconocer que a pesar de todo había reaccionado muy bien pues no le dijo que estaba loca y espero pacientemente a que terminaran de hablar ella y luna sin hacer ninguna pregunta y parecía haberles creído todo lo que le habían dicho aunque también tenia que tomar en cuenta que después de ver a un gato hablar era difícil dejar espacio a la duda, solo esperaba que lo que había confesado no afectara su relación con emi si no al contrario, pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría.

Por otro lado se encontraba seiya quien también escucho atento pues eran muchas las cosas de las que el no se había enterado hasta ese momento y a pesar de que seguramente se quedo con muchas dudas no pregunto ni dijo nada al contrario solo tomo la mano de serena mientras le sonreía dándole a entender que todo estaría bien y que sucediera lo que fuera él siempre iba a estar ahí con ella para apoyarla por sobre todas las cosas y eso se lo agradecía con todo el corazón pues con su silencio dijo mas que con sus palabras.

En cuanto a la profunda herida que tenia en la mano solo servia para atestiguar que ahora la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha, ok no había salido completamente como ella había planeado pero en esencia sucedió lo que ella quería que sucediera pues rini ya estaba segura en esa época ya no importaba lo que llegara a sucederle ella estaría bien y al parecer seria feliz, después de todo rini siempre decía que le encantaba vivir en esta época, convivir con las chicas y sus abuelos quienes seguramente cuidarían de ella así que después de todo, el precio que había tenido que pagar no fue tan alto si con eso aseguraba el bienestar de rini.

Por ahora solo tendría que preocuparse por todos aquellos sueños y pesadillas que la atormentaban, las sombras que solía ver por todos lados y aquellos ataques repentinos de esas horribles criaturas que al parecer no la dejarían en paz, y lo que mas le preocupaba era el no poder entender lo que querían decirle, pues cada vez que la atacaban, parecía ser un mensaje diferente un mensaje importante más ella no podía entenderlo y esa situación había comenzado por cansarla. Sabia que había escuchado y entendido ese idioma hace mucho tiempo la pregunta era ¿hace cuanto, quizás tendría que intentar recordar después cuando no sintiera cansancio en cada célula de su cuerpo así que mejor dormiría, si esa era una buena idea… una buena…idea

/ Inicio del sueño /

El sol había comenzado a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de un color anaranjado y ahora la brisa comenzaba a anunciar que la noche estaba cerca, casi no había gente y la que estaba se preocupaba solo de si misma, serena continuo caminando pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en este día cuando sintió que nuevamente la observaban así que se detuvo e intento localizar de donde provenía esa intensa mirada, segundos después pudo observar una silueta en lo oscuro de un callejón cercano, el solo observarla atentamente le hizo estremecer, además no era la primera vez que veía asa silueta y el que ahora estuviera tan nítida y cercana no podía significar nada bueno, de repente un grito detrás de ella la hizo reaccionar volteando inmediatamente como una reacción que cualquiera tendría, mas cuando lo hizo una garra de largas uñas y dedos huesudos la sujeto por el cuello levándola varios centímetros del piso, acerco su horrible hocico hasta su oído abriéndolo lentamente haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la piel de serena que se estremeció al instante, segundos después comenzó a susurrar como arrastrando las palabras " mas vale que te entregues o destruiré este planeta parte por parte hasta encontrarte, tu me reconocerás cuando me veas "

/ Fin del sueño /

Serena abrió los ojos un tanto espantada y sudando frió esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en la mente de serena no sabia que tanto era verdad y que había sido solo un sueño, así que decidió no profundizar en ese momento pues miles de pensamientos comenzaron a girar en su mente sin contar que a pesar de llevar varias horas dormida aun tenia sueño así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se mantuvo así varios minutos intentado no pensar en nada. Rehusándose a abrir los ojos, al menos no durante unos segundos más pues eso significaría volverse a enfrentar a su situación actual, a sus amigas, a su familia y a su novio y quería posponer eso por lo menos unos cuantos minutos más, suspiro tranquilamente e intento volverse a dormir.

Sin embargo de un minuto a otro la puerta se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos que cruzaban la habitación así que serena abrió los ojos el chico se dirigió directamente a la ventana y abrió un poco las persianas dejando que los rayos de sol iluminaran calidamente la habitación después de eso el chico volteo hacia la cama donde se encontraba serena quien lo observaba fijamente, en el rostro del chico se veía preocupación y cansancio

-pensé que continuabas durmiendo… -dijo el chico con el seño fruncido, serena sonrió y el chico camino hasta llegar a su lado-

-eso intentaba… sabes darien luces terrible… -ante el comentario darien sonrió con dulzura esto ocasiono que su rostro se relajara mostrando su profundo agotamiento, se sentó en la cama y se acerco un poco mas a serena y mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice dijo -

-en cambio tu luces hermosa

-mentiroso…. ¬¬

-como te sientes?

-bien aunque muy cansada y tu?

-… ahora ya estoy bien - se acerco y beso la frente de serena -

-darien… te conozco y seguramente no has dormido en toda la noche - darien coloco su nariz frente a la de serena y susurro-

-como lo sabes?

-ya te lo dije… te conozco –darien volvió a sonreír esta vez pícaramente-

-pero sabes algo… - dijo en tono misterioso-

-que?

-me gusta mas desvelarme contigo - serena se sonrojo y darien la beso –

Después de unos minutos se escucho que abrieron la puerta sin embargo a darien no pareció importarle por lo que serena tubo que separarlo poniendo su mano en el hombro de darien y empujándolo suavemente hasta que darien pareció captar el mensaje y se separo

-eh… doctor - se escucho la voz de una joven-

-si… -respondió mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de serena y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja para finalmente acariciarla -

-la doctora mizuno quiere hablar con usted

-vamos – serena movió su cabeza en señal de que fuera, darien suspiro resignado –

-no tardo –serena asintió, en ese momento alguien más entro a la habitación y una tercera voz se escucho-

-serena… como te sientes? –dijo observándola fijamente y con un tono serio en la voz -

-mejor… emy

- segura? –serena asintió una vez mas, he intento sentarse completamente en la cama más sin contar con el apoyo de su mano le costo un poco de trabajo, cuando darien se percato de lo que intentaba hacer dijo-

-será mejor que no te esfuerces – y la ayudo a sentarse cargándola unos centímetros de la cama-

- gracias…

-de nada princesa… -serena sonrió-

-doctor la dra. Mizuno dijo que no tardara - ante ese comentario darien, serena y emi voltearon a ver a la joven –

-anda darien ve con ketshu yo le cambiare el vendaje a serena

-gracias emy… ketshu podrías ayudarle a emy por favor -ketshu sintió que se sonrojaba ante esa mirada tan penetrante así que solo asintió – gracias… no tardo -y salio de la habitación-

Fue entonces cuando las miradas de serena y ketshu se encontraron por primera vez, para serena era una sensación extraña la que sentía por esa chica, y no era la primera vez que lo sentía pues había sucedido lo mismo cuando conoció a ojo de pez y a algunas alumnas de darien al parecer hubieran continuado mirándose fijamente de no ser porque emy hablo

-ketshu.. podrías quedarte un momento con ella en lo que voy por el material necesario … así podrás irte pues si bien recuerdo tu turno ya termino

-si claro….

-emy por favor… no necesito niñera… -volteo hacia donde estaba ketshu- sin ofender -ketshu hizo un movimiento como indicando que no había problema –

-de eso luego hablamos… por ahora aprovechare para avisarles a las chicas y a tu familia que ya despertaste -emy salio sin decir más dejando solas a serena y a ketshu entre las cuales había un profundo silencio que solo era interrumpido por la maquina que indicaba las pulsaciones de serena por lo que esta ultima comenzó la conversación -

-tu debes ser nueva verdad? –ketshu pareció titubear un momento-

-eh.. si..

- lo digo porque… ahh! -sin embargo serena no pudo continuar hablando pues sintió una dolorosa punzada en su mano que cuando volteo a verla tenia los vendajes empapados de sangre, y la maquina que marcaba sus pulsaciones había comenzado a sonar con lo que parecía ser una alarma, ketshu se acerco asustada intentando comprender que había sucedido, serena quito de su dedo índice lo que parecía ser una gran dedal que se encontraba conectado a esa pequeña maquina y volteo a ver ketshu - por favor no digas nada

-pero…

-por favor –dijo de manera suplicante – quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible y si ellos se enteran que algo como esto sucedió… se que muchas personas se preocupan por mi y yo estaré bien… -serena comenzó a quitarse con cierta desesperación las vendas mientras que ketshu no sabia que hacer, serena termino arrojando las vendas a la basura y aparecer justo a tiempo pues segundos después entro emi corriendo -

-serena! …

-si emy? –ketshu continuaba confundida y sin moverse-

-estas bien? –serena sonrió y emy volteo a ver la maquina que indicaba las pulsaciones de serena que ahora marcaban una línea recta- que paso?

- le dije a ketshu que si me ayudaba a quitarme las vendas para que esto fuera mas rápido pero en cuanto moví mi mano esto se zafo -levanto con la mano derecha un dedal- y ketshu se asusto hasta que se dio cuenta que solo se había zafado creo que le he puesto un buen susto a la pobre…

-creo que no es a la única –ketshu avanzo hasta poder apagar la maquina y emy se acerco a serena - gracias ketshu yo me quedare con ella

ketshu asintió y se dirigió a la puerta sin embargo antes de salir volteo a ver a serena que solo articulo la palabra gracias, emy se sentó a un lado de serena y comenzó a limpiarle la herida

-sucede algo? –pregunto serena preocupada-

-es solo que aun estas sangrando y eso no es muy bueno

-emy… estaré bien, quizás solo fue el movimiento que hice

-sabes… nos pusiste un buen susto a todos…

-yo lo…

-hey!… no te disculpes después de todo los accidentes pasan… -serena noto tristeza en la voz de emy, ahora menos que nunca le diría que ella misma se había causado esa herida, emy continuo hablando- es solo que creo que habíamos olvidado que no solo los demonios pueden hacernos daño…

-emy…

-serena de este tipo de situaciones no podemos defenderte… el solo pensar que si hubieras llegado mas tarde quizás no… -unas lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de emy-

-emy aquí estoy… y estaré bien –emy limpio sus lagrimas e intento sonreír, serena intento cambiar rápidamente de conversación- así que dime cuando podré irme de aquí?

-mi madre dice que quizás al medio día si continuas estable como hasta ahora... aunque darien insiste que deberías estar en observación

-menos mal que tu mama me registro como su paciente y no darien sino estaría aquí por mucho tiempo

-lo que me recuerda que… serena…

-si?…

- hace algún tiempo que quería decirte esto mas no sabia como

-decirme que?...

-las chicas y yo estamos preocupadas por ti... últimamente has actuado muy extraño… sabemos que algo te preocupa sin embargo no pareces estar dispuesta a decirnos que es…

-emy yo..

-con decirte esto no pretendo que me digas que te pasa, quizás este no es el momento de que todas lo sepamos y tu tendrás tus motivos y los respetamos pero..

-no…

-déjame terminar… solo quiero recomendarte que hables con alguien que le digas que es lo que te pasa… se que todas somos amigas pero estoy consiente de que la relación entre una y otra no es igual así que habla con la persona que sea conveniente te hará sentir mejor –emy sonrió, termino de ponerle las vendas a serena y se acerco a darle un abrazo- lo importante es que estes bien…

- se preocupan demasiado….

**minutos antes en otra parte del hospital **

Aun no sabia con exactitud como debía reaccionar después de todo serian casi 7 años en los que todo sucedió bajo sus narices y no se había percatado, su hija había tenido razón en todas la ocasiones en que le reprochaba que dedicaba tanto tiempo y atención a su trabajo que se le olvidaba que había todo un mundo girando a su alrededor; tanto tiempo que su pequeña había arriesgado su vida y ella ni en cuenta… sin embargo ahora le encontraba explicación a varias preguntas que nunca se esforzó por contestar había cerrado lo ojos quizás sin darse cuenta o solo porque así era mas fácil. Continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta

-adelante…

-me llamaba doctora…

-darien…

-si… -darien se sintió confundido- pasa algo malo… serena esta… -la doctora brinco al oír es nombre-

-si, no deb… te preocupas mucho por ella verdad?

-si…

-puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

-darien: claro doctora las que quiera…

- la quieres mucho?

- por sobre todas las cosas

- por que? … -darien voltio a verla - disculpa quizás no debí preguntar eso..

- no se preocupe es solo que me extraño su pregunta

- no es nece..

-por favor déjeme contestarle… aunque he de admitir que es fácil y complicado a la vez… son tantas las cosas por las que la amo, pues hasta lo pequeños detalles hace que sean especiales, -darien se quedo reflexionando unos instantes- ella me hace sentir que vale la pena continuar cuando todas las esperanzas se han terminado… por que me complementa de una manera indescriptible… porque mi vida es mil veces mejor a su lado… porque es la persona mas linda, dulce, y especial que he podido conocer en toda mi vida… porque siento que cuando estoy con ella no necesito nada mas, pues su sola presencia basta para alegrar el peor de mis días… y simplemente porque se que es mi alma gemela y estamos hechos el uno para el otro , creeame podría pasar todo el día intentando explicarle el porque y estoy seguro que ni así conseguiría una idea aproximada… -la doctor mizuno lo observo fijamente-

-confías en ella?

-sin dudarlo…

-por que? … -darien frunció el seño-

- porque ella confia en mi…

-y si te estuviera mintiendo –darien levanto una ceja-

-a que punto quiere llegar?... hay algo en concreto que quiera decirme?

-no … solo preguntaba.. si dices que confías tanto en ella si te llegara a mentir dejarías de confiar en ella?

-supongo que si llegase a mentirme tendría sus razones… además yo también le he mentido y ella sigue confiando en mi

-eso crees…?

-doctora me extrañan sus preguntas… después de todo no es común que me cuestionen sobre la relación que tengo con mi novia … podría decirme a que se deben

-es solo que… -dudo unos segundos- pocas veces se ven pacientes en donde tanta gente este preocupados por ellos

-si la conociera un poco mas entendería por que… su hija podría explicarle

-si... tienes razón… discúlpame si te incomode…

-no hay problema… eso era todo?

-eh.. si darien gracias… -darien salio rumbo a la habitación de serena intentando analizar la situación habia algo raro en las preguntas que acababan de hacerle al parecer la doctora mizuno al igual que serena estaban dispuestas a callar mas de lo que deberian, cuando llego noto que adentro se encontraban los padres de serena, su hermano, lita, mina y rey todos sonreían, darien los observo desde el marco de la puerta segundos después emy se le unió y ambos sonrieron

-me buscaba dra. Mizuno

-te llamas seiya verdad?

-si… asi es…

-solo quiero que le hagas saber a serena que les ayudare en lo que pueda

-gracias doctora…

seiya salio del consultorio, y la doctora mizuno suspiro convencida en que estaba haciendo lo correcto después de todo si su hija había confiado en ella tanto tiempo quizás era hora de que ella hiciera su parte en la defensa por el planeta

-pues parece que ya todo esta listo… solo debemos esperar a que tu papa termine de hablar con mi mama al perecer le esta dando unas ultimas indicaciones

-si emy gracias... –serena se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, traía puesto un vestido azul cielo-

-te sientes bien...

-si solo tengo un poco de frió -emy se acerco a la cama y tomo una manta que coloco posteriormente sobre las piernas de serena-

-si esta parte del hospital es muy fría o al menos de eso se quejan todos los pacientes

-emy…

-si…

-mi mama también esta afuera?

-no ella se fue a tu casa hace como una hora… supongo que a preparar todo para cuando tu llegues

-si supongo que si… y…

-tu hermano y riny fueron a sus respectivos colegios –respondió emy como adivinando lo que iba a preguntar- al igual que lita y mina pues al ser la ultima semana de clases antes de vacaciones sabes que siempre hay trabajos que entregar … pero descuida todos quedaron de ir a verte al rato… aunque…

-que?...

-es solo que me extraña tanto que haruka, michiru, hotaru o setsuna no hayan venido pues lita les dejo un mensaje en su contestadota.. y simplemente no aparecieron

-quizás estaban ocupadas .. en .. algo

-creeme serena al menos que sea un nuevo enemigo el que se les haya puesto en su camino no le encuentro explicación por la que no hayan llegado pues para ellas como para nosotros tu eres muy importante –serena sonrió nerviosamente -

-oye y…

-.. Todos estaban cansados así que fueron a casa… pero incluso yaten, taiki y seiya quedaron de ir a verte… no sabes cuanto nos alegramos de que seiya te llamara sino…

-hey... aquí estoy… -extendió su brazos y emy capto el mensaje así que la abrazo en ese momento la puerta se abrió-

-listo serena tal y como me lo pediste me asegure de que subiera a su auto y se fuera a casa

-gracias rei… -en ese momento un pequeño sonido llamo la atención de todas-

-rei: que es eso?

-serena: sonó como mi celular

-ah es verdad –emi se acerco a una pequeña maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama- ten seiya le entrego tus cosas a tus padres… entre ellas tu celular –serena tomo el celular y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar "acepto", serena solo sonrió-

-alguna buena noticia?

-si rei…

-ya estas lista?

-si papa…

-entonces que esperamos… -rei se coloco atrás de la silla de ruedas y comenzó a caminar empujando a serena –

-nos vemos al rato chicas….

-si emi, descansas –respondió serena mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, unos cuantos pasos después- papa sucede algo malo?

-no hija solo creo que estoy cansado... todos lo estamos

-lo siento…

-oh no lo dije con esa intención… no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien

y se acerco a besar la frente de su hija gesto que la hizo sonreír , sin embargó su alegría no duro mucho pues conforme rei fue avanzando, un escalofrió recorría la espina dorsal de serena hasta llegar a su nuca, haciéndose mas intenso conforme avanzaban, y provocando un penetrante frió sobre su piel, serena intento identificar de donde provenía ese sentimiento sin embargo comenzó a desaparecer tal y como apareció

-te sientes bien?

-si rei solo tengo frio… -y se abrigo con la manta que traía sobre sus piernas, mientras varios pensamientos comenzaban a girar en su mente intentando encontrarle explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir-

**Mientras tanto minutos antes en otro lugar **

Un chico de larga cabellera negra tenia entre sus mano un celular y parecía terminar de escribir algo, segundos después bajaba de su auto, el viento soplaba ligeramente pero lo suficiente para levantar su cabello al viento, tomo sus gafas y las deslizo un poco por su nariz como si quisiera apreciar fijamente la casa frente a él

-todo parece en orden -pensó-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y unos pasos antes de llegar sintió que el ambiente cambiaba era como hubiera pasado por una burbuja de energía en ese momento su ropaje cambio y una sombra apareció a su lado, cuando se percato de esto inclino la cabeza

-señor…

-descuida podré quitar el campo de energía

-cree que las haya querido defender de algo

-no, este campo evita que todo lo que pase aquí afecte el exterior, así que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que trato ocultarnos, ¿que sucedió aquí que no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta?

-¿debo advertirles?

-no, será mejor averiguar que es lo que recuerdan, por ahora bastara con que deshagamos el campo –movió su mano y pronuncio unas palabras que el chico no pudo comprender, con esto vasto para que el campo de energía desapareciera junto con aquella extraña sombra, la ropa del chico volvió a cambiar, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta, toco el timbre y después de un par de minutos esta se abrió-

-¿que haces aquí?

-¿puedo pasar o tendremos que hablar en el pórtico? –una tercera persona se acerco a la puerta-

-¿quien es haruka?... ¿seiya sucede algo malo?...

-es lo que vengo a averiguar

-pasa por favor… y disculpa la poca educación de haruka –este último hizo cara de pocos amigos-

Darien entro a su departamento dejo las llaves en una mesa cercana a la puerta y se reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba sobre esta

-serena tenia razón luzco terrible

Observo la foto de serena que estaba atorada en una de las orillas del espejo, sonrió haciendo que su cansado rostro se iluminara un poco, acerco su dedo índice y medio a sus labios para depositar un dulce beso en ellos y después los coloco sobre la foto de serena.

Camino directo a su habitación y de ahí fue a tomar una ducha, era increíble lo relajante del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, mientras el agua caía sus pensamientos comenzaban a hacerse presentes había muchas cosas que no encajaban en lo sucedido en las pasadas 24 horas, como la extraña herida de serena, el hecho de que seiya la llevara al hospital y sobre todo la extraña platica que había tenido con la doctora mizuno, sin embargo ahora se sentía tan cansado que su cerebro parecía rehusarse a trabajar.

Al salir de bañarse y mientras secaba su negra cabellera lo invadieron unas ganas de correr a su encuentro con serena, sin embargo recordó que le había prometido que dormiría, sin embargo ahora no tenia sueño sentía que la ducha le había dado una extraña renovación de energía, pero una promesa era una promesa así que por lo menos lo intentaría.

Cerro las cortinas de su habitación para impedir que la luz pasara, se puso su pijama, esa de seda color azul que a serena le encantaba ponerse, se dejo caer sobre la cama, y recordó a serena con la pijama que ahora el traía puesta y ese pensamiento causo que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, realmente la amaba, solo ella podía provocar toda una oleada de emociones en el.

Darien no supo en que momento se quedo dormido solo sabia que ahora veía a serena sonriendo y de pie frente a el, ella traía aquel vestido blanco que solía utilizar en el milenio de palta,

-darien…

Dijo serena como esperando que este hiciera algo, sin embargo el se encontraba paralizado, ella se acerco a el y tomo la rosa roja que traía entre sus manos segundos después levanto un poco su vestido y comenzó a correr colina arriba, darien comenzó a correr a tras de ella pues entre los árboles comenzaba a perderla de vista, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que traía puesta su armadura que le impedía moverse con rapidez sin embargo eso no le importaba, pues ahora ya no veía a serena solo escuchaba el ruido que hacia su vestido al chocar con los arbustos.

De un momento a otro el bosque termino y ahora solo quedaba pasto y flores serena se encontraba en la cima de la colina a tan solo unos metros de darien ella extendió su brazo derecho con el cual sujetaba la rosa que minutos antes le había quitado a darien, parecía que esta intentaba mostrarle algo cuando darien volteo pudo ver la inmensidad del espacio que se extendía frente a ellos y que mostraba toda su belleza con millones de estrellas relampagueando frente a ellos al igual que cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar , darien se encontraba perdido en el esplendor de aquel espectáculo que serena compartía con el, darien volteo a ver a serena que ahora le daba la espalda y dio un paso hacia su encuentro en ese momento una ráfaga de aire se sintió alrededor de ellos, haciendo que el vestido de serena comenzar a ondear darien volvió a dar otro paso para continuar su marcha hacia serena ahora solo quería abrazarla pues el aire estaba helado, pero miles de pétalos rodeaban a serena al parecer el aire había desojado la rosa que serena portaba o eso fue lo primero que pensó darien con quien chocaban todos aquellos suaves pétalos, siguió avanzando hacia serena mas en esta ocasión los pétalos eran líquidos es mas ya ni siquiera eran pétalos sino gotas de un liquido rojo que seguían estrellándose contra su armadura darien quito un poco de ese extraño liquido de su rostro y al tocarlo se dio cuenta que este estaba tibio lo observo fijamente y se dio cuenta que era sangre, esta vez corrió hasta llegar a serena justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera, la sujeto entre sus brazos y noto que todo su vestido estaba teñido de rojo

-Serena… corazón? –dijo con voz frágil y temblorosa, serena levanto su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de darien -

-Perdóname… era por su bienestar yo… perdóname... –serena comenzó a llorar

-Perdonarte? Que? … -las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de darien, pues sabia que la vida de su amor se escapaba entre sus brazos - no me dejes sabes que yo te a..

-y yo a ti… -en ese momento la mano de serena cayo y sus ojos se cerraron

-serena háblame… por favor… -la movió mas esta no respondía- volteo a su alrededor el aire seguía soplando solo que en esta ocasión las estrellas y los planetas ya no brillaban - amor?… SERENA!

Darien tardo unos minutos en comprender que todo había sido solo un sueño, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba empapado en sudor, la oscuridad que proporcionaban las cortinas a su habitación le impedía ver con claridad no sabia cuando había dormido solo sabia que de nuevo un viejo temor se había apoderado de su alma, pues a pesar de que intentaba convencerse a si mismo que solo había sido un sueño, había sido muy real como para ignorarlo y mas teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sueños y nunca significaban nada bueno.

Se levanto de su cama por ahora lo único que quería era ver a serena solo eso podía calmar por ahora su angustiada alma.

El camino a casa de serena nunca había parecido tan largo todos parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, el papa de serena analizaba lentamente lo que la doctora mizuno le había dicho minutos antes y todos los hechos del día anterior, rei no podia quitarse de la mente aquella imagen que tubo en el fuego sagrado pues podía jurar que había sucedido en el mismo instante en el que la vida de serena peligraba, en cuanto a serena solo intentaba averiguar que pudo salir mal, cual había sido el error que había cometido.

-hemos llegado… -cuando serena entro a su casa en esta habían varios arreglos florales y globos ella al verlos sonrió-

-¿de quien son? –Mama ikuko sonrió al ver la cara de su hija-

-llegaron esta mañana… ten aquí están las tarjetas

-al parecer tienes muchos amigos que se preocuparon por ti y desearon hacerte saber su alegría de que te mejoraras… -rei le guiño un ojo-

-por ahora será mejor que descanses un poco –el padre de serena la llevo escaleras arriba dejándola sobre su cama, mama ikuko le puso una manta y ambos le besaron la frente mientras rei solo observaba esta imagen desde la puerta-

-intenta descansar… -sus padres y rei salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta, segundos después luna se deslizo hasta la cama de serena, ambas se observaron durante varios segundos-

-¿estas bien? –Serena se limito a mover la cabeza de manera negativa mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-

Mientras tanto escaleras abajo mama ikuko colocaba unas tazas frente a rei y el papa de serena que se encontraban sentados en el comedor para posteriormente sentarse ella también,

-y bien?

-creo que estará bien, según la doctora solo necesitara descanso, aparte de la medicina

-gracias por acompañarla rei

-lo hago con gusto

-sucede algo ketshu?

-por que lo pregunta doctor?

-por que hace una hora que termino tu turno y continuas sentada afuera de hospital, digo no se tu pero la mayoría de nosotros vamos a casa… o por lo menos lo mas lejos que podamos

-es solo que hoy sucedió algo extraño…

-relacionado con un paciente?

-algo así

-el doctor chiva quiere mucho a su novia verdad?

-OH, si… por que lo preguntas

-es solo que nunca lo había visto así… ella esta enferma?

-no que yo sepa…

-ahora entiendo por que me decía que el jamás me haría caso… debo parecerle una tonta

-descuida no eres la primera que cae bajo en encanto de darien chiva ni yo el primero que le envidia a su novia –la chica volteo a verlo con cara de extrañeza y sonrió-

-oye no es broma… -¬¬- puedes preguntarle a quien quieras dentro del hospital, esa chica es un ángel que ha roto muchos corazones… -la chica suspiro-

-y supongo que ella también lo ama?

-pues muy a mi pesar creo que si…

-le gusta mucho esa chica verdad…

-si, solo porque el doc. Chiva es mi amigo sino…

-vamos doc le invito un café, digo usted no será darien chiva ni yo serena tsukino pero solo será un café

-ok

continuara…..

Cualquier comentario no duden en escribir a 


	14. III

**CAPITULO 14: Nadie esta mas lejos que quien esta cerca III**

"pues parece que ya todo esta listo… solo debemos esperar a que tu papa termine de hablar con mi mama al perecer le esta dando unas ultimas indicaciones "

"si emy gracias... –serena se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, traía puesto un vestido azul cielo"

"te sientes bien..."

"si solo tengo un poco de frió -emy se acerco a la cama y tomo una manta que coloco posteriormente sobre las piernas de serena"

"si esta parte del hospital es muy fría o al menos de eso se quejan todos los pacientes "

"emy…"

"si…"

"mi mama también esta afuera "

"no ella se fue a tu casa hace como una hora…supongo que a preparar todo para cuando tu llegues"

"si supongo que si… y… "

"tu hermano y riny fueron a sus respectivos colegios –respondió emy como adivinando lo que iba a preguntar- al igual que lita y mina pues al ser la ultima semana de clases antes de vacaciones sabes que siempre hay trabajos que entregar … pero descuida todos quedaron de ir a verte al rato… aunque… "

"que?..."

"es solo que me extraña tanto que haruka, michiru, hotaru o setsuna no hayan venido pues lita les dejo un mensaje en su contestadota.. y simplemente no aparecieron "

"quizás estaban ocupadas .. en .. algo "

"creeme serena al menos que sea un nuevo enemigo el que se les haya puesto en su camino no le encuentro explicación por la que no hayan llegado pues para ellas como para nosotros tu eres muy importante –serena sonrió nerviosamente"

"oye y… "

".. Todos estaban cansados así que fueron a casa… pero incluso yaten, taiki y seiya quedaron de ir a verte… no sabes cuanto nos alegramos de que seiya te llamara sino…"

"hey... aquí estoy… -extendió su brazos y emy capto el mensaje así que la abrazo en ese momento la puerta se abrió-"

"listo serena tal y como me lo pediste me asegure de que subiera a su auto y se fuera a casa "

"gracias rei… "-en ese momento un pequeño sonido llamo la atención de todas-

" que es eso?"

" sonó como mi celular"

"ah es verdad" –emi se acerco a una pequeña maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama- ten seiya se le entrego tus cosas a tus padres… entre ellas tu celular –serena tomo el celular y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar "acepto", serena solo sonrió-

"alguna buena noticia? "

"si rei… "

"ya estas lista?"

"si papa… "

"entonces que esperamos… -rei se coloco atrás de la silla de ruedas y comenzó a caminar empujando a serena –

"nos vemos al rato chicas….

"si emi, descansas –respondió serena mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, unos cuantos pasos después- papa sucede algo malo?

"no hija solo creo que estoy cansado.. todos lo estamos

"lo siento

"oh no lo dije con esa intención… no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien

y se acerco a besar la frente de su hija gesto que la hizo sonreír , sin embargó su alegría no duro mucho pues conforme rei fue avanzando, un escalofrió recorría la espina dorsal de serena hasta llegar a su nuca, haciéndose mas intenso conforme avanzaban, y provocando un penetrante frió sobre su piel, serena intento identificar de donde provenía ese sentimiento sin embargo comenzó a desaparecer tal y como apareció

"te sientes bien?

"si rei solo tengo frio… -y se abrigo con la manta que traía sobre sus piernas, mientras varios pensamientos comenzaban a girar en su mente intentando encontrarle explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir sin embargo y casi sin pensarlo rei dijo-

-será mejor que le hable a Nicolás para cancelar el viaje –esto saco de su letargo a serena quien respondió"

-cancelarlo? Porque habrías de hacer eso?

-por que necesitas descansar

-no podemos hacer eso, mis padres ya tienen sus boletos de avión a Italia, y todos hicieron espacio en sus agendas

-mientras sea por tu bien a tu mama y a mi no nos importaría hacer cambios

-oh vamos papa voy a estar bien, yo no quiero que cancelen nada

-pero serena

-rei sabes que nadie me va a cuidar aparte de mis padres también como ustedes, por favor

-no se que opinen tus padres?

-papa?

-ok, pero pondremos unas condiciones

-lo que quieras

**minutos antes en otro lugar **

Un chico de larga cabellera negra tenia entre sus mano un celular y parecía terminar de escribir algo, segundos después bajaba de su auto, el viento soplaba ligeramente pero lo suficiente para levantar su cabello al viento, tomo sus gafas y las deslizo un poco por su nariz como si quisiera apreciar fijamente la casa frente a él

"todo parece en orden -pensó-

comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa y unos pasos antes de llegar sintió que el ambiente cambiaba era como hubiera pasado por una burbuja de energía en ese momento su ropaje cambio y una sombra apareció a su lado, cuando se percato de esto inclino la cabeza

"señor…

"descuida podré quitar el campo de energía

"cree que las haya querido defender de algo

"no, este campo evita que todo lo que pase aquí afecte el exterior, así que la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que trato ocultarnos, ¿que sucedió aquí que no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta?

"¿debo advertirles?

"no, será mejor averiguar que es lo que recuerdan, por ahora bastara con deshagamos el campo –movió su mano y pronuncio unas palabras que el chico no pudo comprender, con esto vasto para que el campo de energía desapareciera junto con aquella extraña sombra, la ropa del chico volvió a cambiar, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta, toco el timbre y después de un par de minutos esta se abrió-

"¿que haces aquí?

"¿puedo pasar o tendremos que hablar en el pórtico? –una tercera persona se acerco a la puerta-

"¿quien es haruka?... ¿seiya sucede algo malo?...

"es lo que vengo a averiguar

-pasa por favor… y disculpa la poca educación de haruka –este último hizo cara de pocos amigos-

Darien entro a su departamento dejo las llaves en una mesa cercana a la puerta y se reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba sobre esta

-serena tenia razón luzco terrible

Observo la foto de serena que estaba atorada en una de las orillas del espejo, sonrió haciendo que su cansado rostro se iluminara un poco, acerco su dedo índice y medio a sus labios para depositar un dulce beso en ellos y después los coloco sobre la foto de serena.

Camino directo a su habitación y de ahí fue a tomar una ducha, era increíble lo relajante del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, mientras el agua caía sus pensamientos comenzaban a hacerse presentes había muchas cosas que no encajaban en lo sucedido en las pasadas 24 horas, como la extraña herida de serena, el hecho de que seiya la llevara al hospital y sobre todo la extraña platica que había tenido con la doctora mizuno, sin embargo ahora se sentía tan cansado que su cerebro parecía rehusarse a trabajar.

Al salir de bañarse y mientras secaba su negra cabellera lo invadieron unas ganas de correr a su encuentro con serena, sin embargo recordó que le había prometido que dormiría, sin embargo ahora no tenia sueño sentía que la ducha le había dado una extraña renovación de energía, pero una promesa era una promesa así que por lo menos lo intentaría.

Cerro las cortinas de su habitación para impedir que la luz pasara, se puso su pijama, esa de seda color azul que a serena le encantaba ponerse, se dejo caer sobre la cama, y recordó a serena con la pijama que ahora el traía puesta y ese pensamiento causo que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, realmente la amaba, solo ella podía provocar toda una oleada de emociones en el.

Darien no supo en que momento se quedo dormido solo sabia que ahora veía a serena sonriendo y de pie frente a el, ella traía aquel vestido blanco que solía utilizar en el milenio de palta,

-darien…

Dijo serena como esperando que este hiciera algo, sin embargo el se encontraba paralizado, ella se acerco a el y tomo la rosa roja que traía entre sus manos segundos después levanto un poco su vestido y comenzó a correr colina arriba, darien comenzó a correr a tras de ella pues entre los árboles comenzaba a perderla de vista, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que traía puesta su armadura que le impedía moverse con rapidez sin embargo eso no le importaba, pues ahora ya no veía a serena solo escuchaba el ruido que hacia su vestido al chocar con los arbustos.

De un momento a otro el bosque termino y ahora solo quedaba pasto y flores serena se encontraba en la cima de la colina a tan solo unos metros de darien ella extendió su brazo derecho con el cual sujetaba la rosa que minutos antes le había quitado a darien, parecía que esta intentaba mostrarle algo cuando darien volteo pudo ver la inmensidad del espacio que se extendía frente a ellos y que mostraba toda su belleza con millones de estrellas relampagueando frente a ellos al igual que cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar , darien se encontraba perdido en el esplendor de aquel espectáculo que serena compartía con el, darien volteo a ver a serena que ahora le daba la espalda y dio un paso hacia su encuentro en ese momento una ráfaga de aire se sintió alrededor de ellos, haciendo que el vestido de serena comenzar a ondear darien volvió a dar otro paso para continuar su marcha hacia serena ahora solo quería abrazarla pues el aire estaba helado, pero miles de pétalos rodeaban a serena al parecer el aire había desojado la rosa que serena portaba o eso fue lo primero que pensó darien con quien chocaban todos aquellos suaves pétalos, siguió avanzando hacia serena mas en esta ocasión los pétalos eran líquidos es mas ya ni siquiera eran pétalos sino gotas de un liquido rojo que seguían estrellándose contra su armadura darien quito un poco de ese extraño liquido de su rostro y al tocarlo se dio cuenta que este estaba tibio lo observo fijamente y se dio cuenta que era sangre, esta vez corrió hasta llegar a serena justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera, la sujeto entre sus brazos y noto que todo su vestido estaba teñido de rojo

-Serena… princesa? –dijo con voz frágil y temblorosa, serena levanto su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de darien -

-Perdóname… era por su bienestar yo… perdóname... –serena comenzó a llorar

-Perdonarte? Que? … -las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de darien, pues sabia que la vida de su amor se escapaba entre sus brazos - no me dejes sabes que yo te a..

-y yo a ti… -en ese momento la mano de serena cayo y sus ojos se cerraron

-serena háblame… por favor… -la movió mas esta no respondía- volteo a su alrededor el aire seguía soplando solo que en esta ocasión las estrellas y los planetas ya no brillaban, se habia quedado solo en una completa oscuridad - princesa?… SERENA!

Darien tardo unos minutos en comprender que todo había sido solo un sueño, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba empapado en sudor, la oscuridad que proporcionaban las cortinas a su habitación le impedía ver con claridad no sabia cuando había dormido solo sabia que de nuevo un viejo temor se había apoderado de su alma, pues a pesar de que intentaba convencerse a si mismo que solo había sido un sueño, había sido muy real como para ignorarlo y mas teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sueños y nunca significaban nada bueno.

Se levanto de su cama por ahora lo único que quería era ver a serena solo eso podía calmar por ahora su angustiada alma.

El camino a casa de serena nunca había parecido tan largo todos parecían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, el papa de serena analizaba lentamente lo que la doctora mizuno le había dicho minutos antes y todos los hechos del día anterior, rei no podía quitarse de la mente aquella imagen que tubo en el fuego sagrado pues podía jurar que había sucedido en el mismo instante en el que la vida de serena peligraba, en cuanto a serena solo intentaba averiguar que pudo salir mal, cual había sido el error que había cometido,

-hemos llegado… -cuando serena entro a su casa en esta habían varios arreglos florales y globos ella al verlos sonrió-

-¿de quien son? –mama ikuko sonrió al ver la cara de su hija-

-llegaron esta mañana… ten aquí están las tarjetas

-al parecer tienes muchos amigos que se preocuparon por ti y desearon hacerte saber su alegría de que te mejoraras… -rei le guiño un ojo-

-por ahora será mejor que descanses un poco –el padre de serena la llevo escaleras arriba dejándola sobre su cama, mama ikuko le puso una manta y ambos le besaron la frente mientras rei solo observaba esta imagen desde la puerta-

-intenta descansar… -sus padres y rei salieron de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta, segundos después luna se deslizo hasta la cama de serena, ambas se observaron durante varios segundos-

-¿estas bien? –Serena se limito a mover la cabeza de manera negativa mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-

continuara……

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia pero sobre todo aquellos que me hacen saber sus opiniones, me alegra saber que les gusta mi trabajo, y espero así sea hasta el final, no puedo responder mucho a su pues haya cosas que aun no quiero revelar pero todo a su tiempo. Mientras tanto nos estamos leyendo.

Atte: ladiserena


	15. En casa

CAPITULO 15: En casa…

Sin duda había sido la noche mas larga que rei recordara en mucho tiempo y es que habían sucedido tantas cosas en las ultimas horas que su cerebro no podía aun terminar de asimilarlas y era hasta ahora que ya en paz y silencio comenzaba a ordenar sus ideas es decir primero estaba el hecho de que serena se lastimara de esa manera.. o sea como? Por mas que intentaba imaginarlo no existía manera en que se cayera y se hiciera una herida como esa.. aunque también tenia que tomar en cuenta de que era serena pero aun así esa herida tenia una extraña energía que ella misma había percibido desde el momento en que vio a serena sin embargo ahora le era imposible identificar si la herida aun desprendía esa energía y por otro lado porque haruka, setsuna, michiru ni hotaru acudieron a su llamado eso no era normal en ellas después de todo era serena la que estaba en peligro y hasta entonces no se había presentado situación en la que serena las necesitara y ellas no acudieran, por ahora no deseaba mas que sentarse frente al fuego sagrado pidiendo que el le diera las respuestas que comenzaban a surgir como un mar en su cabeza y hubieran continuado incrementándose de no ser por que una voz la interrumpió

-"aquí esta tu café rei" ella abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a mamaikuko que en ese momento se sentaba frente a ella

-"gracias"

"-y bien kenji que dijo la doctora mizuno"

-"que por ahora debe guardar reposo, al parecer serena esta muy estresada últimamente y me hizo preguntas personales como si hablábamos con ella y si considerábamos que nos tenia confianza al final de todo termino diciendo que no le cuestionáramos nada"

-"me pregunto de que hablaron serena y la doctora mizuno esta madrugada"

-"tienes razón esas preguntas debieron derivarse de esa platica"

-"será que serena nos oculta algo,… algo que se atrevió a confesarle a la doctora mizuno"

-"tu que opinas rei??... crees que serena nos oculte algo muy importante??" Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a rei que hasta ese momento había sido ignorada en la plática de los padres de serena

-"yo, no… no lo creo" sin contar que es sailor moon claro esta el padre de serena suspiro y mamaikuko respondió ante eso

-"lo se... es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar que si no nos estará dejando atrás nuevamente??"

-"Claro que no.. eso ya lo superamos,,,

-" pero debes tener en cuenta que mejoro mucho y que esto solo se ha dado de un tiempo para acá y.."

-"si así fuera entonces debemos agradecer por el tiempo ganado, debes confesar que antes jamás pensamos que se recuperaría" rei se había limitado a observarlos pero ya no podía mas

-"disculpen que los interrumpa pero no entiendo……." Los padres de serena la observaron unos instantes, se voltearon a ver entre ellos y mamaikuko comenzó a hablar

-"es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo cuando serena acababa de nacer ella…."

Definitivamente este seria el mejor festival jamás visto, la decoración era soberbia y sobre todo apta al presupuesto quien quiera que haya aconsejado a la organizadora lo había hecho muy bien

-"Estas bien?... hola… tierra llamando a rini"

-"me hablabas?"

-"te preguntaba que si estas bien?"

-"si en plata esta bien…"

-hello!!! … osea basta, basta, basta…. –hiso a un lado el liston que rini tenia en las manos- me dirás que tienes

-"es solo que… estaba pensando en mi mama"

-"oh!... ella… muri…."

-"no!... ella… esta viva"

-"entonces porque vives con tus tíos?

-"veras mis padres tienen un trabajo muy importante y absorbente al mismo tiempo así que de vez en cuando me mandan con mis tíos –rini sonrió- recuerdo que la primera vez quería regresar a casa, sin embargo me agrado tanto que quise regresar pero la ultima vez que les pedí venir se negaron, y un día sin previo aviso aquí estaba

-"pero si tus les habías pedido que te mandaran entonces porque te quejas?"

-"si lo pones de esa manera suena absurdo, pero es que siempre me mandaban era con un motivo… y ahora no la hubo, todo fue tan extraño"

-"quizas solo quisieron complacerte"

-"si tal vez tengas razón pero no puedo dejar de pensar que posiblemente algo este mal, si tan solo pudiera recordar"

-"sabes, nunca antes me habías hablado de tus padres… dime como son?"

-"pues mi padre es alto, pelo negro…"

-"no, no me refería físicamente"

-"ah!, mi papa es muy tranquilo, pero estricto le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien y a su manera, siempre piensa todo dos veces antes de actuar"

-"y tu mama es igual?"

-"no, mi madre es mas impulsiva ella actúa de acuerdo al momento sabe muchos idiomas incluso el mas raro que puedas imaginar, siempre tienen mucho trabajo y mucha gente pide su apoyo y un así buscan tiempo para convivir conmigo"

-" eso es bueno"

-"sip, lo que no me explico es como mi madre pudo cambiar tanto"

-"que quieres decir?"

-"eh… es que me contaron que… cuando mi ama era joven era muy glotona y floja pero sobre todo infantil y te puedo asegurar que ahora es completamente diferente"

-"las personas cambian rini… a veces porque quieren y en otras ocasiones por que es necesario"

Serena camino una vez mas alrededor de su habitación, volteo a ver a luna y de manera desesperada replico

-"no lo entiendo luna que fue lo que hice mal??"

-" no lo se serena.. Recuerda que ese conjuro jamás había sido utilizado y que cada amuleto tiene su propio espíritu y… "

"quizás fue mucho para mi…"

"yo no quise decir eso" serena observo su mano, le dolía mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar

"solo espero haber hecho lo correcto luna"

"oh vamos no seas tan dura contigo…. Mejor lee tus tarjetas" serena las tomo en sus manos y sonrió

No existe nada mejor que un buen baño para relajar el cuerpo y refrescar las ideas o al menos ese era el pensamiento que por ahora le cruzaba la mente, quizás ahora solo lo único que le faltaba era comer algo y dormir un poco, si, ese era el plan a seguir sin embargo en su camino a refrigerador se encontró a su hermano sentado en el sillón y completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, hizo un poco de ruido esperando que este reaccionara pero no funciono así que intento algo mas directo

"seiya se ha estado comportando muy extraño no lo crees??"

"si yo también lo note taiki… aunque no puedes negar que fue impactante cuando encontramos a serena en esa banca"

"lo se yaten nunca había visto así a seiya y de serte sincero creí que no sobreviviría, su color su aura eran…. diferentes "

"si pero no me refería solo a su comportamiento de hoy"

" a que te refieres??" esta vez había captado la completa atención de su hermano

"algo raro esta sucediendo en este planeta, puedo sentirlo y estoy casi seguro que seiya sabe que es??"

"de ser así ya nos lo habría dicho… o no?... es decir que motivos tendría para ocultárnoslo"

"espero que tengas razón"

Una vez mas en menos de una hora seiya estaba haciendo exaltar a una outer scout de continuar así terminaría batiendo su record, solo que esta vez no era su intención hacer enfadar a alguien, no en esta ocasión iba por un asunto mucho mas importante… su bombón

-"que intentas decir? Acaso crees que nosotros la lastimamos?

-haruka cálmate…

-"no michiru!! Hasta que este idiota hable claro"

-"así no llegaremos a ningún lado" –el chico suspiro-

-"no haruka jamás dije que ustedes la lastimaron sino que algo extraño sucedió cuando ella salio de aquí o que quizás cuando ella estaba aquí"

-"pero eso seria imposible… es decir nosotros nos hubiéramos dado cuenta no lo crees? –dijo setsuna desde el sillón frente a seiya-

-" es posible pero lo que mas me extraña es porque a pesar de que les llamaron no acudieron a ver a serena?"

-"eso es porque… porque" –haruka pareció dudar en esta ocasión en dar su respuesta-

-"debemos quedarnos aquí es lo mejor" -complemento setsuna muy decidida-

-"lo mejor para quien??"

-"teniamos que limpiar la casa" –voltearon a ver a hotaru que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, seiya volteo a ver con atención la casa estaba impecable todos llevaban puesto su mandil, y en sus caras reflejaban cansancio parecía que no habían dormido nada por estar limpiando-

-"sera mejor que descansen "

-"no, quiero verla"

-"calma haruka, ahora debe estar en su casa descansando duerman un rato y en un par de horas seguramente ya habrá despertado"

Silencio, si por ahora era todo lo que necesitaba no mas y no menos pues se sentía muy relajada así como estaba ya que en realidad no recordaba que los sillones de casa de serena fueran tan cómodos o quizás seria el cansancio, en fin lo que menos le importaba era pensar en eso ahora, un ruido simple pero vibrante la hizo abrir lo ojos y dar un pequeño salto, el timbre no era extraño que sonara solo la había tomado desprevenida, volvió a acomodarse y a cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba los pasos de mamaikuko que caminaba hacia la puerta, sam y rini estaban en casa…

Después de leer sus tarjetas serena se sintió mas relajada, ahora se sentía segura que el dolor en su mano valía la pena soportarlo, todo fuera por proteger a sus seres queridos, se levanto de su cama y camino hacia su tocador y mientras observaba su reflejo, por un segundo y solo por un segundo le pareció ver una silueta detrás de ella así que instintivamente volteo sin embargo solo se encontró con la nada

-"estas bien"

-"si luna es solo que…" -la puesta se abrió y rini corrió a abrasarla –"hola"

-"me alegra tanto que estés bien … serena tonta nos espantaste" –unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos-

-" lo se y lo siento, así que no llores si??"

-"serena dice mama que….o vamos no te pongas sentimental rini que no sabes que hierba mala nunca muere" –serena volteo a ver a su hermano ¬¬ "

-"gracias sam yo también te quiero…" -rini se separo de serena y camino al lado de sami-

-"lo se pero es hora de comer y me estoy muriendo de hambre" – rini fue la primer en salir de la habitación y serena estaba apunto de seguirla cuando sintió que su hermano la abrasaba- "que bueno que ya estas en casa "

Las ganas de abrasarla crecían segundo a segundo, y cada semáforo en rojo contribuía a que su angustiado corazón se oprimiera un poco más, quizás era exagerada su premura por querer llegar sin embargo no era la primera vez que su princesa se encontraba en peligro y el no podía hacer nada para salvarla y eso era lo que mas le agobiaba, todo había parecido tan real, el semáforo cambio a verde, solo unas cuadras mas y llegaría a su destino

-"yo abro!!!" ….. darien llegas justo a tiempo"

-"a tiempo para que mina?? "

-"a un lado" –darien volteo y vio a los hermanos kou que llegaban con tres pizzas cada uno- darien entro y noto que la sala estaba llena de arreglos florales y globos, sin contar que ahí estaban todos, mina llego con servilletas, lita con vasos, setsuna y michiru partían las pizzas, mientras haruka y yaten discutían que película poner, rini y horaru colocaban cojines en el piso, emi y taiki servían las bebidas, rei platicaba con los padres de serena, mientras que finalmente sam bajaba con una manta

-"vamos no te quedes ahí y entra"

-"eh.. si…" –sam se dirigió directamente al sillón en donde la observo sonriendo como siempre, y con seiya a un lado al parecer tratando de convencerla de algo, así que sin dudarlo se acerco a ella y en su oído murmuro- hola princesa como te sientes??" –serena lo abraso-

-" no podría estar mejor… estoy en casa….."

Continuara…..

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado


	16. Tan Cerca

CAPITULO 16: Tan cerca…

Debía apresurarse o lo encontrarían, así que corría y despejaba su camino con su espada cortando todo lo que se atravesara, la oscuridad quizás le ayudaría a esconderse en esa ciudad en ruinas sin embargo hoy parecía no ser su día, llego a un lugar despejado en donde incluso el viento pareció asustarse pues se detuvo de un momento a otro y ahora todo lo que podía oír era su respiración, el final estaba cerca lo sentía, observo a su alrededor y cientos de seres deformes y pequeños comenzaban a rodearlo por lo que decidió apresurarse una vez mas levanto su espada y siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse nuevamente solo aunque sabia que solo seria por unos segundos que quizás no volvería a tener pues sus fuerzas comenzaban a mermar, se escondió en un oscuro rincón y saco un pequeño artefacto… por ahora solo quería oír su voz, saber que ella su princesa estaba a salvo pero sobre todo sentirla cerca…

"Me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí?" -pregunto una chica de cabello negro que cargaba varias bolsas, mientras que la chica rubia continúo mirando y distraídamente contesto-

"comprando, a eso venimos o no?"

"si pero venimos a comprar suéteres, guantes, bufandas, y cosas como esas pues nicolas dijo que haría frió pero por si no lo has notado eso no lo vamos a encontrar en una tienda de mascotas"

"mira que lindos"

"serena me estas escuchando?" –una pequeña vena resaltaba en su mano derecha-

"este es perfecto"

"no, creo que no -- U"

"si te estoy escuchando… verdad que es perfecto??" -rei lo observo-

"perfecto para que?"

"pero aquí dicen que los regresaran… no lo entiendo"

"claro ignórame.. soy invisible" –serena se dirigió a un empleado preguntando-

"disculpe esos cachorros negros por que los regresan?

"Lo que pasa es que cancelaron el pedido y aquí ya no tenemos lugar"

"pero si están a la venta??"

"claro" –serena observo el precio y se quedo pensando-

"no me digas que los piensas comprar?? Para que quieres tu dos cachorros?" – observo la mirada de serena completamente decidida- además no que ya habías gastado todo tu dinero? –Levantando las bolsas que traía cargando, mientras que serena sacaba una tarjeta de su cartera-"

"darien dijo que era para emergencias y esta es definitivamente una… me los llevo… junto con esto por favor" –anexo unos paquetes que el empleado tomo y se llevo-

"para que quieres dos perros??... darien??"

"veras… lo que pasa es que…recuerdas que seiya llamo a mi celular.. y fue así como se dio cuenta que me había lastimado " –serena levanto su mano-

"si.."

"bien pues anteayer antes de que darien llegara me dijo que me había llamado porque quería que le prestara a luna y artemis"

"que se los prestaras?, para que?"

"para presentarlos como sus mascotas en un programa de tv, y pues ya que me salvaron y piensan quedarse en la tierra se me ocurrió que merecen tener sus propias mascotas no lo crees?... además son divinos" –rei observo a su amiga no muy convencida- "ahora solo tenemos que llevárselos"

a pesar de que iba con la vista hacia el frente no miraba a nadie en especifico sus pensamientos eran mas fuertes que su actual realidad así que solo caminaba con paso firme siguiendo a donde lo llevaran sus pies y quizás habría seguido así hasta llegar a su destino de no ser porque

"doctor"

"si??"

"como sigue serena??"

"oh muy bien gracias por preguntar y por las flores que le mandaron.. estaba muy contenta y dijo que los vendría a visitar tan pronto pudiera"

"nos alegra escuchar eso ya la extraña… doctor chiva, se encuentra bien??"

"si, por que? "

"es solo que luce cansado… si me permite opinar creo que le haría bien tomarse un descanso"

"descuida este fin de semana lo haré… hanna"

"que se divierta entonces"

"si gracias"

darien continuo ensimismado sabia que algo malo ocurriría pronto, sino es que ya estaba ocurriendo y lo peor era que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, al parecer no en esta ocasión, sin contar que las cosas con serena no andaba bien es decir algo había cambiado, serena había cambiado ya no creía que fuera la misma niña distraída y torpe a pesar de que esta parecía empeñada en demostrar que aun lo era , pero por que??, el la amaría de todas formas, de cualquier forma algo estaba pasando y serena sabia lo que era (o al menos eso creía) pero porque no decirlo??, que era lo que trataba de ocultar?? O quizás no lo sabia y seguía siendo solo su niña.. su princesa, era increíble la forma en como le aterraba pensar que serena ya no lo necesitaba, ese era un pensamiento, una pregunta que cual espina había comenzado a enterrarse en su corazón… y cuya respuesta únicamente se la daría el tiempo.. solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

"doctor chiva!!"

"si??"

"lo solicitan en urgencias al parecer acaban de ingresar dos niños mas"

la idea de que dos nuevos pacientes ingresando al hospital con esa extraña enfermedad hizo que darien olvidara sus problemas personales y se apresurara al ascensor para ir a auxiliar a sus nuevos pacientes

El timbre acababa de sonar quizás era ella pensó seiya ocasionando que su estomago diera un brinco sin embargo su cerebro trato de ignóralo, después de todo aun tenían muchas cosas de que hablar pero sobre todo que aclarar, así que se apresuro a la puerta y observo a su hermano frente a una caja

"que sucede taiki??"

"nos mandaron esto" – hizo la nota que acaba de leer a un lado y se agacho para sacar el contenido-

"asi y que es??" –se acerco un chico de cabello platinado-

"al parecer ya tenemos mascotas… "

"que?? "

"eso dice la nota de serena yaten"

"pero.. pero.."

"oh vamos hermanito no seas bilioso y obsérvalos son divinos" -seiya le dio una palmada en la espalda para después aproximarse a taiki y tomar a uno de los cachorros negros junto con la nota de serena- "creo que la llamare"

"huy! Que forzado… tendrá que ser desde el carro pues vamos tarde para el primer ensayo"

"y que se supone que vamos a hacer con ellos??"

"nos los llevaremos después de todo ya son nuestras mascotas"

"oh vamos taiki no me digas que a ti también te agradan??"

"necesitábamos unas mascotas y ya las tenemos o no?? Además creo que te quejas demasiado" –seiya complemento"

"para mi que te hubiera agradado mas pasar tiempo con luna no??

"no digas tonterías luna es una gata…(¬¬) es verdad!!…" pero seiya y taiki ya habían salido del departamento

"será mejor que le hable a serena y así podremos agradecerle en persona "

El día iba a pedir de boca pues en cuanto regreso a la escuela esa mañana no había recibido más que muestras de cariño por parte de sus compañeros y agradeció todos los arreglos que le mandaron, aunque debía admitir que parte de esa popularidad se la debía a que seiya siempre solía ir a su lado en los pasillos cosa que había hecho que llamara la atención mas de lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero comenzaba a agradarle toda esa atención, después de todo había pasado años intentando esconder su identidad, y esto era un cambio agradable.

En cuanto salio de clases y para su sorpresa rei la esperaba afuera para ir de compras o al menos esa fue su excusa que no la convenció por completo, pues desde que había salido del hospital rei no se alejaba de ella y la observaba de manera extraña, sin embargo serena pensó que quizás solo estaba preocupada y se le pasaría con el tiempo (o al menos eso esperaba por el bien de sus planes), y había encontrado a tiempo las mascotas perfectas para seiya y sus hermanos, y ahora para terminar su día no había nada mejor que un buen entrenamiento al lado de sus compañeras y mejor aun su mano no había sangrado en todo el día, lo cual indicaba que se recuperaría pronto, mañana iría a dejar a sus padres al aeropuerto y ella partiría con sus amigos a las montañas.

Con estos pensamientos se encontraba en los vestidores del gimnasio escolar un poco retraída y dispuesta alejar de su mente las palabras de la doctora mizuno, cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella "bombon contesta… te estoy llamando… anda toma el teléfono quiero oír tu voz" esta frase se repitió tres veces antes de que serena pudiera encontrar su celular en la maleta //ya le reclamaría después a seiya por poner eso como tono//

- "bueno"

-"hola bombón, te gusto el tono que incluí en tu cel??"

-"muy gracioso"

-"sabia que te gustaría creerme cerca…(serena iba a decir algo pero seiya continuo) pero ya cambiando de tema, gracias por los pequeños relámpago y centella (serena escucho las voces de yaten y taiki reclamando) -- U ok, ok aun no les ponemos nombre"

-"me alegra que les hayan gustado "

-"quiero hablar contigo (seiya cambio a un tono de voz mas serio)"

-"si, pero ahora tengo entrenamiento"

-"paso por ti al gimnasio a las 7:30, esta bien" (serena contesto de inmediato pues si en algo se parecían seiya y darien era en que cuando tomaba una decisión no había quien los hiciera cambiar)

-"si , aquí nos vemos" //tengo aprox 3 horas, si supongo que será suficiente//

El programa había sido todo un éxito pues esos cachorros eran tiernos y a las admiradoras de tres luces les encanto conocer ese lado de sus artistas durante la hora en que convivieron con ellos, de ahí su agente los llevo a ver nuevamente a su coreógrafa ((_nota de la autora:_ aquella monja maestra de rei espero la recuerden con todo y nombre porque yo no je je -- U )) pues comenzarían los ensayos para una un evento altruista

"me alegra verlos de nuevo muchachos"

Quizás la mejor respuesta para aquel comentario habría sido a nosotros también, sin embargo ninguno de los tres dijo nada pues sabían que no seria una clase precisamente agradable y menos conociendo el carácter de su instructora, así que solo sonrieron e hicieron extraños ruidos en señal de respuesta y ella continúo hablando

"muy bien será mejor que conozcan a sus parejas y que interpretaran"

y señalo a tres chicas sentadas al fondo del salón que se encontraban charlando, los tres voltearon a verlas, eran atractivas sin duda pero ninguna del gusto de estos tres chicos que las hallaban huecas (no porque no tuvieran cerebro sino porque simplemente no les interesaban en lo absoluto) como todas las demás del medio que habían conocido hasta ahora, resignados se acercaron para conocer mejor a las que serian sus próximas parejas quienes resultaron ser una conductora, una actriz y una locutora. Hora y media después salían desmoralizados y cansados al notar esto su manager intento animarlos

"descuiden… es el primer dia y aun faltan muchos ensayos"

sin embargo lejos de animarlos parecía haberlos terminado de aplastar, pues contestaron con muecas y gruñidos a forma de protesta pero sin formular palabra, así que recordando algo, mejor cambio de tema

"seiya no dijiste que querías mostrarme algo??"

"mmm… si charle son dos nuevas canciones solo que aun me falta algo de música pero la letra esta completa //creo…//"

"genial vamos al estudio y me la muestras"

"en serio escribiste dos??"

"si taiki pero quería que checaras unas notas (musicales) en el coro pues no me convencen"

"seguro puedo ver la letra??"

"mejor vamonos y las vemos con calma de una vez frente a los instrumentos"

"pero…" (seiya observo su reloj)

"pasa algo??"

"si quede de ir por serena"

"porque no la llamas y cancelas" (propuso taiki)

"se me ocurre algo mejor" (yaten iba perdido en sus pensamientos y completamente ajeno a la conversación hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba) yaten!! … hermanito del alma (seiya paso uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello de yaten)

"que quieres??" ¬¬

"porque me preguntas no puedo simplemente…" (pero yaten interrumpió)

"no, cuando usas ese tono es porque quieres algo "

"ok si tienes razón podría fingir, pero no tenemos tiempo (volvió a mirar el reloj) así que… vas por serena??? Si???"

Era el tercer semáforo en rojo que le tocaba, al parecer no seria una buena tarde y es que el recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes en ese salón de baile lo hacia avergonzarse de si mismo pues parecía tener dos pies izquierdos, lo había hecho tan mal que hasta la instructora se había compadecido de el diciendo que quizás le ayudaría si tomaba ensayos extras y lo había regañado mucho menos que a los demás, e incluso su pareja que al principio le coqueteaba con ojos soñadores, se desespero tanto que no pudieran avanzar que había terminado viéndolo como diciéndole inútil, suspiro, definitivamente el tango no era para el, volteo hacia el asiento del copiloto y miro a los dos cachorros durmiendo y aun sin saber porque y sorprendiéndose a si mismo estiro sus manos y acaricio sus pequeñas cabezas sintiéndose mejor , quizás después de todo la tarde no había estado tan mal.

Estaciono la camioneta y dejo a los cachorros durmiendo profundamente, camino varios pasos hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio de donde salía una luz amarilla en la oscuridad del campus, varias chicas salieron y quienes le reconocieron le sonrieron picaramente y las demás continuaron sus caminos, entro y observo a serena con tenis blancos , una minifalda roja con blanco, una sudadera que combinaba los mismos colores y el cabello recogido en una coleta, que bajo el ritmo de la música practicaba varios pasos que lentamente comenzaron a ir mas rápido y con uno que otros saltos mientras que con las manos movía unos… pompones?? Esta información tardo un poco en ser procesada por su cerebro, una vez que la música término aplaudió haciendo que serena volteara a donde estaba

"yaten!!…"

"oye! te ves muy bien" (se sonrojo ante ese comentario no pensado)

"….gracias…" (Dudando un poco antes de contestar, ambos se acercaron)

"vaya jamas me imagine que eras… porrista (observo el brazo derecho de serena donde traía una banda azul) y mucho menos capitana" (en esta ocasión la que se sonrojo fue serena)

"si bueno…. y seiya??" (Intento cambiar de conversación pues la hacia sentirse apenada)

"tuvo que hacer unas cosas pero me pidió que viniera por ti… porque no nos habías dicho que eras porrista?? (Pregunto renuente a dejar el tema) lo estabas ocultando??"

"no solo que ustedes no me habían preguntando…. Y yo no lo había comentado" (yanten sonrió)

"buena excusa…. Seiya lo sabe??"

"eh? … pues si … se dio cuenta cuando entro al equipo de fútbol americano y ha ido a un par de competencias "

"vaya…"

"si bueno… (un silencio incomodo creció entre ellos, hasta que yaten continuo)"

"bailas muy bien"

"gracias… pasa algo??... ¬¬ " (yaten no pudo evitar recordar su espantosa interpretación de tango que había hecho hace solo unos minutos S )

"no nada" (y se dejo caer en las bancas del gimnasio)

"aja, vamos dime que tan malo puede ser y quizás te pueda ayudar" (yaten dudo pero serena puso ojos de cachorro bajo a la lluvia, yaten continuo con la vista al frente observándola de reojo)

"En realidad es solo… (serena lo observo e hizo un gesto como diciéndole si??) Tengo dos pies izquierdos" (listo esta dicho y mientras mas rápido mejor, serena volteo a ver los pies de yaten)

"pues lo disimulas muy bien…. se ven muy normales (yaten volteo a verla con mirada de ironía ¬¬ ) ok, mala broma lo se (y sonrió por la travesura que acaba de hacer) ya hablando en serio porque lo dices??"

"no se si seiya te comento que participaríamos en una obra musical… (yaten dudo por unos segundos) me toca una escena donde tengo que bailar tango y definitivamente no sirvo para eso"

"yo te puedo ayudar (¬¬) no es en serio (reafirmo serena al ver como la miraba yaten, y se paro frente a el extendiendo sus manos pero este no se levantaba) oh vamos dame una oportunidad" (yaten se levanto y serena lo llevo al centro del gimnasio) como no tenemos música tendremos que imaginarla o tararearla, (tomo la mano izquierda de yaten y la puso en sus cintura) tendremos que acercarnos un poco mas… (yaten se sonrojo pero serena no lo noto) solo se los pasos básicos pero supongo que te ayudara

"pues si, creo que con esos arreglos ya queda bien" (dijo el chico mientras pasaba una hoja con notas a su hermano que de inmediato las leyó"

"si estas de acuerdo entonces… adelante"

"muy bien la tocare completa y me dicen que opinan" seiya espero unos segundos como intentando recordar lo que le inspiro para escribir esa canción llegando así, a su mente una oleada de recuerdos

_**Enamorado… de ti aunque no sientas lo mismo**_

_**que casi me convierto en tu sombra **_

_**una sombra infeliz, porque soy para ti, solo un amigo**_

-serena: seiya tú te mereces a alguien que te pueda corresponder ese amor

-seiya: pero yo solo te quiero a ti

-serena: yo también te quiero seiya y te quiero mucho pero… solo como mi amigo (pareció dudar un poco en lo ultimo)

_**enamorado… de todo lo que tocan tus manos **_

_**de todo lo que nombran tus labios **_

_**puede ser que una vez, te enamores de mi **_

_**de tanto encontrarme cerca **_

_**tan cerca que a veces hasta puedo abrasarte **_

-seiya: (se acerco mas a serena jalándola por la cintura) regálame un beso

serena no pudo ni contestar la pregunta pues los labios de seiya sellaron los suyos, ella dudo en corresponderle el beso sin embargo el amor que seiya sentía por ella parecía comenzar a inundarla , estuvieron algunos minutos a si

_**tan lejos que no puedo explicarte**_

_**lo que siento tu tan lejos y tan cerca **_

_**tan cerca que a veces me parece imposible **_

_**tan lejos que no puedo decirte lo que siento **_

_**tu tan lejos y tan cerca, tan cerca **_

seiya observa fijamente a serena mientras que pasaban una hora sin clase bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines del colegio, perdida frente a aquel cuaderno en el que parecía estar escribiendo, se veía tan hermosa y sin embargo sabia que el peligro la acechaba, la venda en su mano se lo confirmaba y sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema, porque eso significaría aceptarlo

"pasa algo??" (serena noto que seiya la miraba)

"serena…"

"lo se… " (se acerco a el y lo abraso) "pero descuida estaré bien… lo prometo"

_**enamorado… no importa si aun no me quieres**_

_**yo vivo la esperanza de siempre **_

_**puede ser que una vez te enamores de mi **_

_**de tanto encontrarme cerca **_

-serena: seiya tu sabes que te quiero mucho pero...(seiya pone un dedo sobre la boca de serena)

-seiya: no digas nada yo se cuales son tus sentimientos mas no me daré por vencido y menos por lo que paso la ultima vez entiendes ( se acerca y la besa muy rápidamente en la boca)

_**tan cerca que a veces hasta puedo abrasarte **_

_**tan lejos que no puedo explicarte lo que siento**_

_**tu tan lejos y tan cerca **_

-seiya: (intentando sonreír) me dejarías estar a tu lado siempre

-serena: como?...

-seiya: se que no puedes corresponder el amor que siento por ti... al menos no de la misma manera pero me dejarías que yo te siga amando y estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que sea posible ...por favor

_**tan cerca que a veces me parece imposible **_

_**tan lejos que no puedo decirte lo que siento **_

_**tu tan lejos y tan cerca y tan cerca…. **_

"es seiya dice que ya terminaron y que vienen para acá "

"en serio… ya era hora" (inserto otra moneda en la maquina) "puedes volver a detenerme esto por favor" ( dijo mientras le pasaba su vaso con té frió, yaten lo tomo sin darle importancia al asunto)

"te puedo hacer una pregunta"

"aja" (serena continuo pisando para elegir una canción y viendo el tablero frente a ella)

"por que porrista??" (serena dio un par de brincos antes de contestar)

"pues porque estoy muy acostumbrada a usar minifalda /digo es evidente el porque/ me gusta bailar y … no se me dificulto mucho además de ser divertido…. Si!! Logre pasar al siguiente nivel"

" ah…. Oye no entiendo que le ves de divertido a esta maquina??"

"que no escuchas (¬¬) te dije que me gusta bailar y esta se llama la maquina de baile (serena movió las manos como intentando señalar que había una relacion) , además…. de que en las otras soy pésima UU"

"debí suponerlo --U…pero dime quien te enseño a bailar tango??" (serena bajo de la maquina, tomo su baso de las manos de yaten y se aproximo a la mesa mas cercana)

"en realidad fue darien"

"darien??? Tu novio??"

"conoces a otro darien??"

"increíble"

"no lo describiría mejor"

"lo quieres mucho verdad?? "

"claro!! Porque la pregunta??"

"por nada… me imagino que su relación debe ser perfecta…. digo después de estar destinados el uno para el otro"

"Si con relación perfecta te refieres a que nunca peleamos te equivocas"

"en serio peleas con tu novio?"

"seiya! "

"hola bombon" ( y se sento al lado de ella mientras taiki se sentaba al lado de yaten y levantaba su mano en señal de saludo)

"hola chicos"

"pero continua por favor… en serio se pelaban" (dijo taiki tranquilamente pero sin ocultar su tono de interés)

"Claro… cuando nos conocimos era lo único que hacíamos… solía burlarse de mi por todo lo que hiciera y me exasperaba… lo detestaba… su presencia era lo único que faltaba para cerrar un mal día"

"entonces como es que terminaron juntos? " (Pregunto yaten sin tomar en cuenta el tono de incredulidad con que lo había hecho)

"pues no lo se… quizás fue por el enemigo que constantemente atacaba… y el hecho de que siempre me protegiera cuando estaba en peligro… Siempre cuidándome la espalda y dándome ánimos para continuar… touxido mask estaba buscando el cristal de plata cuando lo conocí y mas específicamente a la princesa de la luna –sonríe- Curioso no lo creen

"Así que se enamoraron al conocer sus identidades secretas?"

Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma pero supongo que si… pues en solo una noche descubrí que no solo el era tuxido mask sino que también yo era la reencarnación de la princesa de la luna y en su caso la reencarnación de el príncipe de la tierra, a partir de ahí muchas cosas pasaron

"Alguna vez has pensado si ustedes estarían juntos si no hubieran recordado su pasado"

"Si todo el tiempo…. –seiya no pudo evitar sonreír- "

"pero díganme ya tienen todo listo??... permítanme….–Pero los chicos no tuvieron oportunidad de contestar pues serena saco su celular- "bueno… -solo se escuchaba la interferencia – bueno…

"princesa?… princesa yo… no/Se oyen gruñidos/" -serena palideció y la llamada se corto-

"bombón pasa algo???" –serena no contesto, el miedo y angustia la paralizaron, solo busco refugio en los brazos de su amigo

La ciudad llevaba el mismo ritmo de los viernes por la noche, pues no importaba que la mayoría de los comercios estuvieran cerrados, el cambio de luces en los semáforos, les permitía avanzar a todos aquellos amigos que buscaban diversión esa noche, pero ella se encontraba ajena a todo eso corriendo

Últimamente solo así sentía libre, como si por unos segundos sus penas se quedaran atrás tratando de alcanzarla, finalmente después de varios minutos llego a su destino, la luna era su mas fiel guía pues con su luz alumbraba el camino hasta el lugar exacto donde unas extrañas inscripciones brillaban como hilos de plata ante la pálida luz de la luna, cerro los ojos y pronuncio unas palabras para si misma como invocando algo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un enorme salón donde el blanco y pulido mármol reflejaban cual espejo, la poca luz que en este había, no era la primera vez que caminaba por ese lugar y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse como si corrompiera en un lugar sagrado, miro hacia arriba las estrellas parecían brillar mas que nunca a la manera que lo hace una noche antes de la llegada de un huracán, suspiro.

"me sorprende verte aquí sailor moon" –no pudo evitar exaltarse al escuchar esa voz tras de si, volteo lentamente e inclino la cabeza a manera de mostrar respeto hacia la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a ella-

"maestro… yo solo…"

"no te disculpes... sabes que eres bienvenida… y dime a que has venido"-serena volteo a ver al hombre a los ojos, no dejaba de sorprenderle la forma tan directa de hablar y sin embargo se lo agradecía pues le permitiría ir al grano-

"maestro… ¿usted puede localizar cualquier esencia en el universo?" - la pregunta le sorprendió, levando un poco su ceja derecha, analizo su respuesta y prosiguió-

"para hacer eso necesitaría conocer a quien estoy buscando y dependiendo de que tan lejos se encuentre mucha concentración.. por que lo preguntas guerrera" –su voz era fría carente de toda emoción y resonaba suavemente en aquella enorme sala, sin embargo sentía una enorme necesidad de lanzarse a los brazos de aquel hombre en busca de un consuelo para la angustia que ahora embargaba su corazón-

"porque me temo que una persona muy querida para mi se encuentra en peligro y lejos de casa…por mi culpa…"-se llevo las manos hacia el pecho y la voz se le quebró al pronunciar la ultima frase, quizás seria la única ocasión que tendría para escuchar de sus labios que es lo que estaba pasando, avanzo varios pasos hasta quedar frente a ella-

"acaso has actuado sin consultármelo!!" –ella no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo, pero respondió sin dudar-

"no debo consultarle todas mis acciones, mas si estas no interfieren con mi misión y ahora vengo a pedir su ayuda así que quisiera saber si lo hará…-se sorprendió de si misma al contestar de esa forma, así que se apresuro a complementar para no sonar tan dura con un- maestro… - e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, el solo la observo-

"aunque quisiera ya te dije que necesito saber a quien busco… pero tu puedes guiarlo"

"¿yo?... pero maestro"

"confianza guerrera… tienes mas fuerza de lo que crees y has aprendido bien… solo enfócate… además ¿estas segura que se encuentra en peligro?"

"no…pero se que me necesita"

"una guerra se aproxima y pronto no podrás postergar mas tu decisión, tendrás que elegir si estarás con las personas que amas o con las que te necesitan" – bajo la mirada, las palabras de ese hombre solían taladrar su cabeza-

"maestro… los centinelas han llegado"

"entonces ha llegado el momento de que hables con las protectoras de esta galaxia… o no estarán listas"

"pero maestro…"

"no cometas el error de dejarlas fuera… quieras o no tendrán que involucrarse!!" –era la segunda ocasión de la noche en que le levantaba la voz, lo mejor era irse-

"así lo haré" –dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida-

"guerrera…"

"si maestro…" –se detuvo pero sin voltear a verlo-

"si necesitas ayuda vuel.."

"lo se maestro así lo haré…"-sonrió, había algo en aquel hombre que el estar cerca de él la hacia sentir bien no importaba que tan exigente ni frió había sido hasta ahora, el le enseño cosas de las que jamás se creyó capas-

Continuara…

Canción: Tan cerca de Flavio cesar


	17. Solo un descanso

CAPITULO 17: Solo un descanso

El sol aun no hacia acto de presencia y sin embargo ya todos estaban de listos para partir, las maletas ya se encontraban a un lado de la puerta solo faltaban unos pequeños detalles y todo estaría listo.

"serena…" - la aludida la observo a través del espejo mientras terminaba de peinarse-

"si rini…" –se acerco a ella y tomo el porta retrato que tenia serena sobre el tocador-

"no lo entiendo…"

"el que?…"

"la ultima vez que estuve aquí todo era diferente "

"bueno.. las cosas no pueden permanecer siempre iguales"

"lo se… es solo" –suspira, serena se acerco a ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros-

"todo estará bien… solo se Irán un par de semanas y este fin de semana promete ser divertido"

"¿pero... por que se van? -serena se levanto y se dirigió nuevamente al espejo-

"rini ya te había dicho, a papa le dieron un nuevo puesto que le permite hacer reportajes mientras toma vacaciones pagadas alrededor del mundo y mama lo acompaña porque sam y yo decidimos que era lo mejor para ellos, después de todo solo éramos el y yo y ya casi nunca estábamos en casa… además –se voltea hacia ella- nos permite usar sus millas de viajero –y le guiña un ojo, y se escucha un grito proveniente de la escalera-

"serena!! Ya llego darien…"

"si voy… será mejor que te despidas, porque solo iremos darien y yo a dejarlos al aeropuerto nos llevaremos las maletas y sam y tu nos alcanzaran con rei" –rini asintió-

"prométanme que cuidaran de su prima"

"si mama" –respondieron al unísono sam y serena, mientras que mama ikuko abrasaba a rini-

"Estas segura que no importa??" –esta vez se dirigió a serena- "porque tu padre podría ir solo y.."

"No mama yo estaré bien ustedes no se preocupen por nada mas que por divertirse –mama ikuko abraso a serena y a sami-

"Nos veremos en un par de semanas…"

"cuídense mucho"

"si papa" –contestaron los dos hermanos totalmente acostumbrados a esas palabras-

"pues debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde" –serena tomo la mano de darien que hasta ese momento observaba en silencio y salieron detrás de los padres de serena, rini los observo mientras se subían al auto y hasta que se alejaron-

"pasa algo??"

"no sam solo pensaba "

"pues será mejor que nos apuremos, además aun tenemos que pasar por alex"

"gracias por traernos darien" –y beso la frente de su hija antes de salir-

"un placer señora"

"cuídala bien si?" –y repitió el acto de su esposa-

"encantado" –darien sonrió mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor a su suegros bajar del auto-

"que les vaya bien" –serena los vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sentir melancolía a pesar de que ya había pasado varias veces por esa situación, darien tomo su mano y la beso-

"estarán bien"

"lo se…" -serena volteo a verlo y sonrió-

"¿te importa si pasamos al hospital?.. ayer olvide unos expedientes y solo serán un par de minutos.."

"no hay problema"-serena estaba acostumbrada a que darien le pidiera que fueran al hospital la mayoría de sus sitas después de que darien regresara de EUA las habían pasado en el salón de descanso de los doctores haciendo que ya todos la conocieran, diez minutos después llegaron al hospital-

"espérame aquí ok… no tardo"

Serena espero 20min. Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar avisando una llamada de rei decidió que era hora de ir a buscar a darien así que dejo su celular sin contestar, bajo del auto y entro al hospital

"ketshu!!" –la chica volteo para encontrarse con la rubia vestida con un deportivo rosa y una playera blanca-

"¿no has visto a darien?"

"el doctor chiva dijo que iria a su consultorio, quiere que le avise que esta aquí"

"no yo voy…" –serena dio un pare de pasos en dirección al consultorio de darien, había algo en esa chica que no le agradaba y sabia perfectamente que era-

"¿como sigue?" –serena volteo sorprendida por la pregunta-

"todo bajo control… gracias"

Continúo caminando por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a pediatría y ahí estaba una vez mas frente a ese pasillo el mismo que tan solo un par de días atrás la había hecho sentir esa extraña sensación la misma que sentía cada que ellos aparecían, ahora no sentía nada pero el impulso de asomarse fue mas grande y ahí lo encontró, su bata blanca contrastaba su negra cabellera, su corazón se lo decía, lo amaba y no había duda

"¿doctor es un angel? –darien se extraño ante la pregunta de su pequeño paciente y volteo hacia donde veía, al encontrarse con ella sonrió-

"si.. pero es mi angel" –darien se levanto hasta llegar a serena, ya termine voy a dejar esto –le mostró un pequeño tubo con sangre- y nos vamos" –serena asintió y darien salio de la habitación-

"hola…"

"hola.. eres la novia del doctor chiva"

"asi es…"- el niño tomo una hoja y comenzó a dibujar, serena se acerco- "¿que haces?

"dibujo"

"sabes a mi también me gusta dibujar… ¿puedo ver tus dibujos?"

"solo si me enseñas los tuyos"

"pero no los traigo /mmm…/ ya se que te parece si los dos dibujamos algo en lo que él regresa" –el niño asintió y le paso una hoja y un lápiz a serena que sin pensar comenzó a dibujar, minutos después darien regreso-

"¿nos vamos?.. rei acaba de llamar estaba preocupada al parecer te estaba llamando a tu celular pero…"

"es que lo deje en el carro…" –darien nego con la cabeza un poco molesto se estaba volviendo una costumbre, al notarlo serena complemento - "no te enojes.."

"ya no importa vamonos"

"sip" –y le entrego a medio terminar el dibujo al niño mientras susurraba- "el esta en mis sueños" –el niño entrego a su vez su dibujo doblado en 4-

"y el en los mios" –serena volteo sorprendida por la manera en como le hicieron tal revelación, sin embargo no dijo nada, tomo el dibujo y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, darien tomo su mano, el niño abrio el dibujo y vio un leon perfectamente dibujado, por lo expresivo de los ojos parecía tener vida propia el niño sonrió y antes de que la pareja saliera de la habitación dijo-

"gracias…"

"de nada" –y darien complemento-

"adiós tom"…

El día estaba soleado y acompañado por una fresca brisa, definitivamente no había nada mejor que un buen clima para pasar el día acompañado de tus seres queridos pensó

"nicolas ya estamos todos, solo falta serena pero darien ya hablo y dice que vienen para acá"

"perfecto entonces lo mejor será que nos distribuyamos en los carros no crees?"

"si" –rei se acerco y sin previo aviso beso a su novio para después irse como niña que hubiera cometido una travesura, este solo sonrio-

Minutos después llego serena que al bajar del carro observo atentamente a sus amigos antes de saludarlos, tenía mucho tiempo que no estaban todos juntos, así que camino hasta encontrarse con los hermanos kou

"bombón!!" -seiya se acerco a serena dándole un beso en la mejilla, serena sonrió mientras que a darien que iba atrás de serena no le pareció la forma como el chico saludo a su novia pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mostrarle su enojo, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una ceja se arqueara sobresaliendo de sus gafas, ambos chicos se observaron fijamente pero sin decir palabra-

"serena…"

"si taiki?"

"puedo preguntarte algo??"

"claro"

"quien es la persona que acompaña a emy"

"oh… mmm el es Richard -er-… su novio "

una vez que serena saludo a todos y que fueron presentados los hermanos kou decidieron que era hora de partir se distribuyeron de la siguiente forma haruka, llevaria a michuru, setsuna, hotaru y rini,; seiya en la camioneta llevaría a sus hermanos, a emi, richard, rei, nicolas, y lita, mientras que darien llevaría a serena, sam, su amigo alex y mina y en cada carro llevaban un radio para comunicarse en caso de que tuvieran que parar pero como era de suponerse, mas que para emergencias seiya y serena lo estaban ocupando para jugar, exasperando a haruka y elevando los celos de darien, pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando seiya le pidió a serena que pusiera la radio del auto en una estación en especial donde sonaría su nuevo sencillo, prometiendo que si lo hacia dejaría de jugar, así que serena intentando no voltear a ver a darien cambio de estación al igual que haruka desde un auto delante de ellos

♫ **Déjenme aquí en la oscuridad, **

**déjenme así, como estoy **

**que salir de pronto al descubierto **

**no me lo esperaba de momento, ahora no **♫

serena no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de seiya, tenia ya tanto que las había dicho y sin embargo su mente las conservaba frescas esperando su momento

"déjame remplazarlo"

"¿que?"

"bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio"

"seiya… bueno… yo quiero"

"por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, solo porque… me gustas bombon"

♫ **mi vida no estaba preparada aun**

**para este giro al corazón**

**no lo imaginaba y es porque **

**yo no olvido el dolor de los golpes del amor **

**y creo que tampoco tu **♫

El corazón de seiya no pudo evitar torturarse al recordar las palabras de serena

"no puedo… "

"te mereces a alguien que te corresponda ese amor… y yo no puedo hacerlo"

sin embargo al modo de ver de seiya el "no puedo"

no quería decir que no lo deseara y era ahí donde radicaba su oportunidad

♫ **tras de nosotros la historia se paro**

**historias de amor destrozadas **

**siempre dijimos será mejor pues esperar**

**quisimos siempre palabras claras **♫

serena recordó perfectamente aquella tarde en el crown, el como seiya se acerco lentamente, como tomo su barbilla y se inclinando hasta tocar sus labios besándola dulce, suave y lentamente e incluso con un poco de nervios /se sonrojo/ y dejándola totalmente en jaque olvidando todo incluso a darien

**  
**♫**estando juntos tu y yo y sin atarse mas**

**sin preocuparse mas, temes que no sea asi**

**temes que no sea asi y yo mismo lo temi **♫

seiya también recordó ese beso, que aunque el hubiera querido que se repitiera

Desde aquella vez serena habia mantenido su distancia ya sea por precaución o temor

ante su propia debilidad, pues aunque ella juraba amar a su novio el sabia desde que conoció

a serena que él no la valoraba como merecía y el aprovecharía eso para ganársela

♫ **y ahora que es casi amor **

**si, ahora que es casi amor **

**nos asusta si, desorienta si **

**temes que no sea asi **

**y yo mismo lo temi** ♫

no importaba cuanto lo evitara seiya formaba parte de su pensamiento a pesar que se habían propuesto ser solo amigos, a serena le costaba trabajo resistirse ante tanto amor demostrado, un amor que había llegado en el momento que mas lo necesitaba, ya que darien había estado lejos, y la soledad no hacia mas que invadirla

♫ **tras de nosotros la historia se paro**

**historias de amor destrozadas **

**siempre dijimos será mejor pues esperar**

**quisimos siempre palabras claras **♫

seiya recordaba el como habían intentado evitar que se vieran, tanto las outher scauts como sus hermanos y sin embargo las ansias de tenerse cerca eran las que habían superado esa prueba simple pero esencial ya que ella había ido a su encuentro, incluso lejos no puedo olvidarla, ya formaba parte de él, hacerlo… imposible

♫ **Déjenme aquí en la oscuridad, **

**Puede que este fuego que ahora hay **

**por si solo se apagara **

**temes que no sea así **

**y yo mismo lo temí **

**y ahora que es casi amor **

**si, ahora que es casi amor **♫

seiya aun recordaba el como esa canción llego a él, había sido una tarde en plena clase de historia cuando aun peleaban contra galaxia, había pasado semanas intentando escribir algo y sin embargo sus musas se negaban a aparecer y de la nada observando a serena perdida en sus propios pensamientos como para ponerle atención, las palabras comenzaron a surgir, su pequeña creación estuvo lista en menos de dos horas, al margen de su cuaderno, reflejando un temor que hasta el momento desconocía, siendo así como se dio cuenta de que serena tsukino no solo le atraía sino que podría ser algo más, orgulloso la mostró a su agente pero el se negó a incluirla en su disco, "no será del agrado del publico" comento en ese entonces y ahora a su regreso así sin mas parecía ser perfecta, la elogio mas que a ninguna otra, y ahí estaba sintonizada la que prometía ser su nuevo éxito.

Darien por su parte cuando la canción termino puso un Cd de música clásica y continuo manejando como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que serena se sentía un poco ruborizada así que volteo hacia el la ventanilla esperando que darien no pudiera verla, todos guardaron silencio, después de un rato nuevamente se escucho una interrupción del radio, pero esta vez era haruka avisando que se detendría en la próxima gasolinera, todos bajaron a comprar algo para almorzar.

Una vez en el súper todos se esparcieron en la pequeña tienda comprando dulces y bebidas aun faltaba un buen tiempo por recorrer. Serena se encontraba en la caja apunto de pagar cuando darien se acerco

-que compraste? –y sin mas le dio un sorbo a la bebida que serena sostenía- ¿café? –y observo la bolsa de chocolates que sostenía en la otra mano, frunció el entre cejo – no hablaras en serio

-¿por que no? –se estaba cayendo de sueño después de su pequeña visita la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien-

-serena el café te pone hiperactiva y en lugar de dulces mejor come algo mas saludable, recuerda que debes recuperar fuerzas –darien la miraba como si fuera un padre educando a su niña mientras que serena lo observaba seria y levantando una ceja, pero él ni se inmuto, y esta vez se dirigió al cajero – cóbreme el café, una leche con chocolate –en esta parte darien volvió a mirar a serena como diciendo lo ves la leche ya tiene chocolate- y un sándwich, descuida yo voy por ellos tu paga –y le dejo su cartera a serena quien retomo la bolsa con chocolates –

- me la puede cobrar a parte? -y la guardo de inmediato en sus bolsillos, el cajero sonrió y asintió segundos después regreso darien-

-aquí tienes -la beso en la frente y se dirigieron al auto nuevamente, mientras eran observados por las chicas-

-vaya la canción de seiya fue un tanto…

-reveladora –continúo rei al comentario de emy-

-a mi me pareció linda

-puede ser mina pero no creo que haya sido del agrado de darien

-hablando de agrados que dijo taiki de Richard?? –emy bajo la mirada-

-por que lo preguntas??

-ah vamos, emy rei solo quiere saber como reacciono o ya sabia que tenias novio??

-mina!

-que lita no me digas que tu no quieres saber?? –Pero lita no contesto y el que calla otorga por lo que emy continúo-

-la verdad chicas no me ha hecho ningún comentario, pero creo que debí habérselo dicho antes, después de todo eso hacen los amigos

-excepto que hubieras querido que fuera algo mas

-mina! –esta vez fueron rei y lita juntas las que la recriminaron, pero emi ya no siguió la conversación pues esa pregunta se quedaría guardada en su mente esperando el primer momento a solas que le permitiera responderse a si misma -

una vez en casa de nicolas se distribuyeron las habitaciones las cuales compartirían pero para sorpresa de todos serena ya tenia una habitación designada y conocía a los suegros de rei así como a toda la servidumbre.

-Ya habias venido?

-si rei el año pasado en navidad…

Después de instalarse decidieron que saldrían a esquiar antes de que anocheciera, los abrigos de diferentes colores relucieron en contraste con la nieve, ya con el equipo necesario salieron todos dispuestos a divertirse bueno casi todos aun faltaba serena, su hermano y alex.

-vaya serena tonta hasta que llegas

-cállate rei –y se mostraron mutuamente sus lenguas, darien mientras tanto se acerco a serena dispuesto a quedarse con ella pues con su mano las timada no podría sostener los skis-

-y tu equipo?

-aquí esta lita –y mostró una tabla, sorprendiendo a todos, detrás de ella venían sam y alex-

-el ultimo en llegar paga la cena!!! –grito este ultimo, lanzándose sobre su tabla, serena le guiñó el ojo a darien y se lanzo tras de su hermano que ya iba al parejo de alex -

La nieve había comenzado a caer, emy estaba sentada a un lado de Richard, algo dentro de ella la hacia evadir la mirada de taiki, mina bromeaba con yaten y sam sobre la tarde que acababan de pasar, rei y nicolas estaban en otro sillon frente a la chimenea, lita servia el chocolate en la mesa de centro, rini y hotaru cuchicheaban misteriosamente en un rincón de la habitación mientras haruka y michiru tocaban el piano.

Darien y serena estaban en el sillón junto al de rei, cada uno sosteniendo su tasa dando pequeños sorbos -en el caso de darien, café- seiya los observaba atentamente eran tan distintos no solo por la bebida es decir serena lucia feliz platicaba con rei o todo aquel que entrara a la conversación sentada casi en la orilla del sillón, mientras que el estaba serio, absorto en su mundo, y completamente ajeno a la situación, dos polos opuestos y sin embargo la mano de serena sobre la rodilla de darien le indicaba la unión que existía entre ellos, de un momento a otro darien noto que estaban siendo observados por el asi que se vio obligado a voltear hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, pero aun de reojo vio como este abraso a serena.

-Serena! –la aludida volteo hacia el marco de la puerta al escuchar a alex llamándola separándose del abraso de darien mientras seiya lo bendecía internamente- ya termine de editar el video de nuestras aventuras el año pasado –la expresión de serena cambio, haruka y michiru dejaron de tocar y darien hablo por primera vez desde que estaban en la sala, con su tono fuerte y sereno-

-me encantaría verlo…-nicolas se acerco a alex quien coloco la lap cerca de la tv para que todos pudieran verlo, serena suspiro y darien tomo su mano para entrelazarla con la suya-

el video se formaba por varias fotos en las que estaba serena con su hermano en la playa, las gafas y el sombrero la hacían ver diferente, el traje de baño mientras sorfeaba hizo que mas de uno en esa sala babeara, le seguía un video en esa misma sala sonde se encontraban solo que serena esta sentada frente a la chimenea totalmente concentrada en un cuaderno rosado que no se había dado cuenta que la estaban filmando, sam limpiaba su tabla de snow, y nicolas leia un libro, las fotos que seguían eran de ellos deslizándose por la nieve, otras cabalgando y para sorpresa de la mayoría andrew se encontraba con ellos, para celos de dos de ellos en un par de fotos andrew y serena compartian el mismo caballo.

El video que le siguió era cuando le estaban enseñando a serena a sorfear, al principio cayo varias veces pero al final del dia lo habia dominado, al pasar frente a la camara sonrio "soy buena" y guiñó un ojo, las siguientes fotos eran en un antros y bares sonriendo y una que otra brindando lo que mas llamo la atención de todas era que en algunas serena traia el pelo suelto, a media espalda y con mechas rosas, para finalizar estaba un nuevo video donde serena en un escenario,

Una minifalda y una blusa pegada, "esta canción se la dedico a alguien que esta físicamente lejos pero cerca de mi corazón en todo momento" por su tono ya traía unas copas encima, la música comenzó a sonar y ella a cantar con el tono mas sexy que darien o seiya pudieran recordar.

♫ Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bûche

Voila le portait sans retouche

de l´home auquel j´appartiens

Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose

Il me dit de mots d´amour

Des mots de touts les jours

Et ça me fait quelque chose

Il est être dans mon cœur

une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la couse

C´est pour lui pour moi

Moi pour lui dans la vie

Il me l´a dit, l´a jure pour la vie

Et des que je l´aperçois

Alors je sens en moi

Mon cœur qui bat

Des nuits d´amour a en mourir

Un grand bonheurs qui prend sa place

de ennuis des changrins s´effacent

heureux heureaux en mourir ♫

Al bajar del escenario guiño un ojo, y sonrió "eso es todo baby" y la presentación termino, el primero en hablar fue haruka

-vaya gatita si que te divertiste sin nosotros, ahora veo porque no nos extrañaste

-un poco mas y no nos incluyes en el video alex –y le lanzo el primer cojín que tubo a su alcance-

-vamos sam no te pongas celoso además era un regalo para tu hermana –se acerco a ella y le entrego el disco-

-y en verdad lo aprecio alex –sonrió, darien la observaba era como si fueran dos personas diferentes una la chica coqueta del video y la otra su linda princesa a un lado de él-

-¿ese video fue de la navidad pasada?

-si rei como mis padres estaban en Italia y los de Alex también habían salido Nicolás nos invito a pasar aquí la navidad nos quedamos como una semana

-recuerdan a serena ja ja ja intentando ja ja ja

-ja ja ja esta vez fue Nicolás quien continuo con la risa de alex- fue muy divertido ja ja ja

-ja ja ja ya no se burlen de mi hermana j aja

-¬¬ no me apoyes -y un cojín voló hacia alex que no pudo esquivarlo-

-podemos saber de que se rien o ¿pretenden ignorarnos toda la noche? -el tono serio de darien ocaciono que los tres hermanos pararan de reir y alex contesto-

-es solo que cuando fuimos a Francia a practicar el snow…

-francia?

-si emy ahí fue donde aprendimos de frances y a usar la tabla de snow en los alpes –todos miraron sorprendidos a sam-

-tu fuiste con ellos? –nicolas solo asintio a la pregunta de rei-

-pero he de admitir que Italia estuvo mejor -serena volteo a verlo con ganas de estrangularlo sin embargo el no se callo – Londres es muy tranquilo pero escocia vale la pena por los paisajes, más si los recorres en motocross-

-¿fuiste a Londres? –mirando a serena, quien asintio-

- ese video aun no lo termino pero traigo las fotos quieren verlas

-si!!!

-no!!! –voltearon a ver a serena quien complemento- mejor cuando lo termines

-alex creo que mi hermana tiene que hablar con sus amigas –la tensión del ambiente comenzaba a ser palpable-

-¿de que?

-tu camina y no preguntes, ¿chicos nos acompañan? –richard fue el primero en levantarse, le sigui nicolas, taiki, yaten, quien paso aun lado de deiya haciendo señal de que se levantara, este no muy convencido los sigui musitando

-buenas noches.. bombón

darien ya no sujetaba la mano de serena sin embargo la primera en hablar fue mina

-¿porque no nos contaste?, o me fuiste a ver sabias que estaba en Inglaterra

-intente contactarte pero no pude, y pase solo dos meses por toda Europa, no tenia m..

-wow, y ni siquiera lo comentaste?

-emi no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar

-por dios serena claro que si

-vamos gatita lo que rei quiere decir es que queremos ser parte de tu vida

-y lo son, yo no se por que se molestan se que ustedes también tuvieron sus aventuras, y sin embargo no me han contado nada, por que les sorprende que haya hecho lo mismo? Solo les segui el juego- nadie contesto por lo que serena continuo – cuando derrotamos a galaxia todos se fueron, huyeron como un ultimo respiro antes de una sentencia y aunque no lo crean lo entiendo cerraron asuntos pendientes… puesbien yo hise lo mismo viaje con mi hermano por todas partes america –volteo a ver a darien- Europa, asia , África aprtendi y vi tantas cosas y regrese solo un par de dias antes que ustedes

-cambiaste..

-igual que ustedes darien, llevan aquí solo casi 4 meses y se fueron mas de dos años no pueden pedir que todo este igual, o esperaban que me quedara sentada esperando noticias suyas?

-flash back-

era una noche estrellada, todas estaban sentadas a la mesa cenando, incluso las outer scouts, su Corazón se lo decía seria la ultima vez que estarían asi ya que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta su próximo encuentro como una despedida no pactada poco a poco irían partiendo una a una bajo sus propios motivos dejándola sola, darien tomo su mano

-¿estas bien? – ella asintió, observo una vez mas a sus amigas sonriendo sumergidas en sus conversaciones, sabia los planes de cada una de ellas, la cejarían sola, pero también sabia que solo bastaba una palabra para mantenerlas con ella y decididas lo harían pero seria egoísta de su parte, incluso parecían esperarlo pero no, no seria ella quien se opusiera a sus planes, ni siquiera a darien, así su corazón se partiera en dos, así sonrió decidida a desearles la mejor de las suertes-

-fin del flash back-

varias horas habian pasado desde la conversación con las chicas, ahora se encontraba una vez mas sola en su habiatacion después de tanto tiempo se habia acostumbrado a estar así, por que ya no le preocupaba no su corazon ahora esta angustiado por otra cosa, pero por sobre todo por alguien que necesitaba ser guiado, abrio las puertas del balcon y el aire traspaso su camisón, haciendole saber el frio intenso del exterior, la nieve caia suave como una brisa en una calurosa tarde de verano, haciendo imposible ver el firmamento, salio hata llegar a la orilla del balcon, extendió sus brazos y cerro los ojos concentrandose en él, mientras murmuraba de forma casi inaudible.

Su energia pronto rodeo su habitación extendiendose al reto de la casa, haciendose esto presente porsus guerreras que aun dormidas al reconocer su energia musitaron "princesa", o en el caso de seiya desperto solo pare decear estar con ella, esa esencia lo embriagaba las ganas de correr hcia ella lo volvian loco, pero cuando estubo apunto de acudir a ese llamada recordo que seguramente su novio estaria con ella asi que volvio a acomodarse en su cama y olvidando ese detalle se dispuso a disfrutar de esa calida energia rodeandolo, siendo su imaginación la encargada de hacerle olvidar su lejania.

A diferencia de seoiya darien no dudo en acudir a la habiatacion de serena, entrando sin tocar y cerrando la puerta tras de si, buscando a su amada en la oscuridad, el frio que entraba por el balcon le indico donde encontrarla, antes de acercarseobservo como la rodeaban mariposas multicolor que comenzaban a volar hacia el cielo y sin embargo os o tres fueron a su encuentro, él ya las había visto cuando serena fue en busca de hotaru pero no entendiua que hacian ahora ahí, por fin decidio ir hasta ella y la rodeo con sus brasos por la cintura haciendo que serena reaccionara y las mariposas desaparecieran, instintivamente llevo bajo sus brasos y tomomlos brasos de darien

-estas helada, entra o te enfermaras

-darien…-ela l atrajo mas hacia si y la llevo dentrote la habitación cerro las puertas del balcon, y la llevo hasta su cama para arroparla-

darien…

si?

-quédate conmigo,

-toda la vida…

"Lo tenemos señor…" dijo el hombre con la cabeza inclinada

"tráiganlo frente a mi" –el hombre levanto una mano y entraron dos guardias arrastrando un cuerpo maltrecho y bañado en sangre- "déjenos solos" – los guardias dejaron caer al chico con un golpe seco al piso" vaya… acaso creíste que lograrías vencerme tu solo… ja… tu princesita sera mia… y serás tu quien la entregue utilizare toda la información que hay en ti" –el chico con sumo esfuerzo levanto el rostro hasta ver directamente a los ojos a ese ser malévolo frente a el, mientras esbozaba unas palabras totalmente imperceptibles- "acaso.. Intentas decirme algo… no te das cuenta que estas vencido"

"jamás…" -pronuncio un poco mas fuerte-

"no hay nada que tu puedas hacer al respecto… solo decide lo harás de la forma fácil?" –una pequeña mariposa multicolor apareció frente a el haciendo que el chico riera-

"que no te das cuenta que de mi no puedes obtener nada mas que este cuerpo…"

"que!!!" -y ante sus ojos una extraña luz brillante se desprendió del chico y desapareció inmediatamente dejando caer sin vida el que hasta hace unos instantes era su cuerpo, haciendo que su opresor maldiciera, mientras los guardias entraban-

"mi señor… los centinelas lo han confirmado se encuentra en la galaxia de la luz"

"que están esperando… tráiganmela… y llévense esto de aquí" –señalo el cuerpo sin vida mientras se dirigía a su trono y una silueta se dirigía hacia el haciendo que la oscuridad fuera mas profunda a cada paso que daba- será mejor que estés lista ellos no serán capases de traerla… -la chica detuvo su camino y el continuo- si lo creyera estaría subestimándola…" otra silueta surgió del otro lado de su trono- "esta bien… démosle… un advertencia"

continuara….

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo pero sobre todo por sus comentarios las canciones que anexe son "casi amor" de Eros y "_La vie en rose" de Madeleine Peyroux_

_Atte: ladiserena_


	18. ¿Por que amarte?

CAPITULO 18: ¿Por que amarte?

Definitivamente algo le faltaba entre sus brazos, así que comenzó a buscar sin abrir sus ojos negándose a despertar por completo más no la encontró, ella simplemente se había ido

-Buenos días lita ¿has visto a serena?

-no pero..

-esta afuera darien –volteo para encontrarse con rini que llevaba puesto su abrigo y guantes-

-gracias rini, ¿Vas a alguna parte?

-sip iré con hotaru y las demás a comprar víveres –darien entendió ese "y las demás" como haruka, michiru y setsuna-

-esta bien te cuidas –coloco su mano en su mejilla, rini asintió y siguió caminando, estaba cerca de la puerta cuando escucho a rei –

-no nos tardaremos mina solo vamos a dejar a los padre de nicolas al pueblo y …- continuo caminando en búsqueda de su rubia por lo que ya no escucho el resto de la conversación-

-hola bombon!!!!

-seiya no me diga...

-una flor para otra flor –y le entrego varias rosas rojas, serena sonrió y se levanto ya que se encontraba de cuclillas-

-gracias

-que hacias….

-cuidado!! –pero era demasiado tarde alex había aparecido de la nada lanzando una bola de nieve que se estampo en su espalda y a la cual le seguían 3 mas mientras que la pequeña rubia se ocultaba en él, lo jalo hacia abajo enseñándole que ya tenia preparadas varias bolas de nieve-

-que abusivos son 2 contra ti

-rini estaba jugando conmigo pero va a ir al pueblo con haruka y hotaru –se levanto y lanzo dos bolas de nieve, a lo cual se escucharon dos quejidos, lo cual les aviso que había atinado, ella sonrió derritiendo a seiya, que para unirse al juego tomo también dos bolas y las lanzo, viendo que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos, tomo a serena de la mano y corrió hacia el bosque –

las risas y gritos se escuchaban desde la puerta de la casa, darien vio a su cuñado y a su amigo lanzando bolas de nieve, se dirigió hacia el otro lado donde supuso se encontraba ella y la vio correr hacia el bosque, imágenes volvieron a su mente acongojando a su corazón, corrió hacia ella a través de los árboles escuchando su risa en el trayecto, y fue cuando distinguió como pétalos de rosa llegaban hasta él, su risa ya no se oía, no puedo mas quería verla, al llegar al claro detrás del bosque ella estaba cayendo de espalda sobre la fría nieve y seiya se hincaba a un lado suyo, para darien esta escena fue dramática por lo que corrió a su encuentro

-serena!!!! –esta se levanto al escuchar que la llamaban- ¿¿Estas bien?? –la tomo por los hombros-

-eh..si..

-¿segura?

-si solo jugábamos –el la abrazo y puso su frente en la de ella

-me asustaste,-pasaron varios segundo en silencio- vamos el desayuno esta listo –serena se levanto con ayuda de darien y avanzo unos cuantos pasos dándole una mirada furtiva a seiya como indicando que la siguiera, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo por lo que quedaron momentáneamente solos-

-¿que?.. –miro retando a darien y con sonrisa burlona continuo- me pedirás que me aleje de ella?

-¿debería?

-yo no estaría tan confiado… una chica así…-paso una mano por su cabellera-

-¿me estas amenazando?

-tómalo como un consejo

-pues yo te doy otro, no pierdas tu tiempo, se tus intenciones y no lo lograras –y comenzó a avanzar para alejarse-

-tendrás que obligarme… yo nunca me rindo

No supo el como, ya que siempre había sido un chico calmado pero la sangre le hirvió eso era una provocación, es mas, una declaración de guerra y sin pensarlo solo lo golpeo, tomándolo desprevenido, pero dispuesto a responder iniciando así un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

-darien detente!! –pero era demasiado tarde por segunda vez lanzo un golpe hacia seiya sin darse cuenta que serena se encontraba cerca de él esperando hacerlo reaccionar, cuando sintió que había golpeado algo con su codo volteo solo para encontrarse a de serena en el suelo un par de de pasos después de él

-serena!!! – grito dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella – amor discúlpame.. yo .. Idiota… -serena solo lo observo mientras tapaba parte de su rostro con su mano

-estoy bien –dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras que darien con movimientos sutiles intentaba retirar su mano para ver el daño causado

-estas loco?? –darien sintió como alguien lo empujaba al pasar junto a él, segundos después observo a su cuñado inclinado frente a serena levantándola de inmediato y alejándola de él, se sentía culpable después de todo había sido el quien la había golpeado aunque no fuera su intención, volteo hacia donde estaba seiya.

Este por su parte se puso de pie, limpio la sangre de su rostro pues para su sorpresa el no le había hecho ningún daño a darien y al pasar a su lado susurro

-yo no la alejare de ti… solo estaré cerca para enmendar tu errores y demostrar que soy mejor que tu

-no sabes nada de mi.. –y fue tras serena, escucho que seiya gritaba algo como te equivocas pero no le tomo importancia por lo que continuo caminando-

- ¿como estas? –lita salio de la habitación en cuanto darien entro-

-sobreviviré –estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala, la bolsa de hielo le evitaba ver el daño causado, por lo que se aproximo a ella y con un rose de su mando le indico que le dejara ver, tenia una cortada en el labio y un pequeño moretón se extendía aun lado de su boca

-discúlpame yo…

-esto fue un accidente, pero, ¿por que golpeaste a seiya? –darien se dejo caer a su lado-

-es solo… -serena lo miraba esperando su respuesta- que no soporto que este cerca de ti –al fin lo dijo después de tanto tiempo que esto llevaba consumiéndolo se lo confeso, serena lo miro sorprendida y tomo su mano-

-darien.. para mi él es solo un amigo –darien se levanto enojado no era la respuesta que esperaba aun que tampoco estaba seguro de que era lo que quería oír pero por lo menos no que lo defendiera-

-eso es lo que tu quieres creer crees que no he visto como le tiemblan las manos cuando te toca –ella sonrio y comenzo a acercarse lentamente a el, mientras que con un tono seductor continuo-

-¿y las tuyas aun tiemblan?

-claro que no, llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y… -darien respondió sin pensar después de todo seguía molesto, pero su contestación freno a serena que dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación-

-y aun no sabes cuando quiero que me mientan – dejando así a un confundido darien, que una vez mas termino por alejar a su novia-

varias horas habían pasado y serena opto por estar con mina viendo las fotos y compartiendo anécdotas respecto a sus viajes o eso alcanzo a escuchar darien al acercarse a la habitación donde se encontraban ambas rubias, por lo que se detuvo un poco antes de entrar

-lo ves aquí esta la prueba de que seguí tu consejo

-se te veían bien la mechas rosas

-lo se a mi también me gustaron pero tu no te hiciste las rojas como me habías prometido mina

-he… es que estaba adicionando –y junto sus dedos índices mientras bajaba la cabeza- pero me las haré si tu te las vuelves a pintar –serena dudo antes de contestar y darien supo que era el momento de entrar antes de que mina terminara por convencer a serena de pintar ese hermoso cabello rubio de su novia que el en lo personal adoraba tal cual-

-serena –esta volteo al escucharlo y el se acerco a ella- hubo un accidente en el pueblo

-¿rini esta bien?

-si pero al parecer el doctor del pueblo no esta y ella le dijo que nosotros podíamos ayudar me refiero a amy, taiki y yo asi que vendran por nosotros en unos 20 min –serena y mina estaban atentas a sus palabras- y quiero que vengas conmigo

-pero…

-por favor!! –darien prácticamente estaba arrodillado frente a ella y la forma de decirlo fue como si se lo implorara-

-esta bien…

cuando llegaron por ellos solo había 3 lugares disponibles aparte del conductor amy y tiki subieron de inmediato pero darien lo dudo

-tu sabes que lo mejor es que vayan solo ustedes

-no quiero dejarte

-estaré bien, ahora ve –darien la abraso, y subió al vehiculo que arranco de inmediato, tenia un mal presentimiento y algo le decía que se arrepentiría de haberla dejado –

solo habían pasado un par de horas pero serena se sentía inquieta esa insistencia de darien y su reciente comportamiento no eran normal en el, se miro en el espejo la hinchazón habia bajado mas no lo morado, rei había llamado solo para decir que todos estaban bien y que regresarían tan pronto fueran atendidos todos los pacientes por lo que menciono algo había explotado.

Decidió caminar por la casa, alex, seiya y sam están jugando videojuegos en la sala, en la cosina mina y lita comenzaron a preparar la cena, e intento ayudarles pero estas se negaron insistiendo que lo mejo era que fuera a descansar.

-¿Como estas bombón?

-golpeada –serena se sentía molesta odiaba verse así, seiya se cerco y beso rápidamente por la comisura de los labios que era donde se encontraba su herida –

-aun asi te ves hermosa –y sonrió ante su travesura, serena iba a alegar pero él continuo- no deberías dejar que te maltraten

-fue un accidente –la vio seriamente-

-yo jamás te lastimaría

-¿y tu como estas? –Intento cambiar de tema-

-sobreviviré

-discúlpalo el no es… -serena no sabia como disculparse ante la actitud de su novio, ok si era justificada pero no podía andar golpeando a seiya-

-¿perfecto? oh vamos bombón no puedes creer que todo lo que hace tiene una justificación y esta bien –serena no había notado en que momento seiya había capturado sus manos entre las suyas-

-seiya!!!-la voz de samy se escucho desde la sala, y de un momento a otro los observo platicando en al pasillo, ya no estaban tomados de las manos, pero un ambiente serio se percibía en el lugar- es tu turno.

-si ya voy –pero sam no se movió hasta que seiya entro a la cocina y lo siguió fijamente con la vista hasta perderlo-

-¿estas bien? –ella asintió y beso su frente, para después ir detrás de seiya, sena suspiro-

Desde las escaleras yaten observaba la escena aun no entendía por que estaba seiya tan obsesionando con ella, como para soportar que lo golpearan, pero sobre todo por que la insistencia en cuidarla, ok si tenia una gran fuerza pero eso quería decir que podía cuidarse sola no que necesitaba mas protección, suspiro, necesitaba aire fresco.

-hola –el volteo a verla-

-hola..

-¿preocupado? -el asintió-

-descuida emy regresara pronto –en esta ocasión negó con la cabeza, richard no era de muchas palabras pero en ocasiones a serena le hubiera gustado dijera un poco mas- ¿entonces?

-¿por que lo haces?

-¿Por qué hago que?

-ya no veo las cosas tan claras como cuando tenia el cristal arcoiris, pero aun tengo algunas visiones –por primera vez en toda su conversación volteo a verla, serena sonrió y bajo la mirada-

-por emily…

-¿quien? –ella se levanto-

-yo también tengo mis presentimientos –a lo lejos vio que yaten entraba en el bosque- y descuida todo estará bien –comenzó a buscar algo aun lado de la banca en el pórtico - iré a caminar un rato – ante su confusión Richard solo pudo observarla entrando al bosque, con una mochila puesta y seguida por un pequeño cachorro negro, el sonrió-

-¿Aceptas compañía? –el continuo caminando, la vio de reojo y levanto los hombros- me gusta el bosque en esta época del año –el volteo a verla con cara de pocos amigos- ok si quieres no hablamos

-¿por que traes esa mochila?

-es una promesa -¬¬- y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… o por lo menos lo procuro –la mirada de yaten no cambiaba- descuida yo la llevare todo el tiempo… además no pesa-

-¿a quien le prometiste llevar una mochila? –ella sonrió, al parecer entablarían una conversación después de todo-

-a mis padres, veras una vez al año iba de campamento con mis padres, y cuando era niña mi hermano y yo nos perdimos en el bosque todo una noche y….

serena continuo hablando sin darse cuenta yaten comenzó a conversar con ella, era muy divertida y tenia cada ocurrencia, como si dijera lo primero que se le vieniera a la mente, ideas completamente locas pero divertidas, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando y tampoco le importaba

-en serio… -yaten volvió a reir ante la ocurrencia- piensa si la canción fuera verdadera y la lluvia fuera de caramelo a todos les gustaría que lloviera y los papás ahorrarían mucho en dulces-

-claro que no estarían todos pegajosos –no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso, como si fuera posible, pero serena paro de golpe-

-¿yaten?

-si?

-No crees que hay algo raro, escucha….

-mmm…no oigo nada

-exacto y estamos en un bosque debería oírse algo…. –serena miro su entorno- y no hemos caminado tanto para que el bosque se espese tanto, en ese momento yaten también reacciono intentando no moverse para recordar de donde venían

-no te vayas a mover…-susurro-

-por que…. –pero yaten no termino pues ante ello y formándose de la nada desde los huesos hasta llegar a una gruesa capa negra con rojo apareció un tipo

-pero que demonios…

-puedes verlo?

-claro que..

-cállate! Y no.. te.. muevas

-pero..

-silencio.. –el tipo dio unos pasos hacia ellos y con voz firme se dirigió a serena-

- hstimerna or kas diseriuma cisjolemr or kas veg xif -como podrá ver princesa estoy mas cerca de lo que usted cree

- dis diemomnerf grotews zev wifes, ferres –y sin embargo no sabes donde estoy – y rió intentando demostrar ironía, ante la mirada atónita de yaten que no podía entender que sucedía, serena se había parado delante de él-

-vemedag gui qosinf simpenf –solo es cuestión de tiempo…

-ze be mimfe – no te temo

-hstimerna –debería –yaten se acerco mas a serena no podía con la duda y por primera vez el tipo dirigió su mirada hacia el - or xik- una estrella – serena incremento su energía mientras le indicaba a yaten que guardara silencio - dis diemomnerf– permítame dejarles un regalo –serena lo vio incrédula y esperando lo peor- berttse veg xif- muy pronto princesa

e inclino su cabeza en señal de reverencia mientras volvía a desaparecer, dejando en su lugar aves negras que se dirigían hacia ellos

-Corre!!!! –serena jalo a yaten hasta que salieron a una parte mas abierta del bosque, serena se agacho buscando algo en su mochila, después de varios segundos saco una brújula

-me iras que demonios esta pasando?

-toma solo ve hacia el norte y regresaras…

-no!, me quedare contigo y los enfrentare,-serena lo miro incrédula- por que eso es lo que harás no? –y comenzó a buscar algo en su abrigo-

-olvídalo –y puso su mano sobre la de el- lo que rastrean es energía, si te transformas te seguirán hasta matarte –OO –lo que libero son cazadores

-¿que?, ¿como sabes eso?, ¿quien era ese tipo? Y…

-una pregunta a la vez quieres, ellos son ciegos la energía es como una linterna en la oscuridad que los guiara hasta ti

-¿como sabes eso?

-porque llevo tiempo combatiéndolos, para ser sincera el mismo que ese tipo lleva buscándome –serena continuo caminando-

-el que se apareció

-aha

-que quiere –serena dudo un poco no por que la respuesta fuera complicada era mas bien ególatra-

-a mi… ha enviado mensajes mediante portales al igual que sus ataques, pero hasta el momento no ha podio conseguir nada

-y para que…

-no lo se –interrumpió la rubia al adivinar la pregunta- pero presiento que esta mas cerca

-por que no nos habían dicho nada

-por que ellas no lo saben nadie lo sabe, tu hermano sospecha y –se volteo hacia el de repente-… por favor no deben saberlo aun no- yaten no se habia dado cuenta en que momento habían llegado al lago pues estaba completamente congelado-

-pero como??...

-ellos debieron congelarlo para…

pero serena no termino detrás de yaten estaba un ser larguirducho con brazos largos que terminaban en afiladas y curvas garras, de piel seca y sin ojos pero con dos grandes cavidades nasales que se elevaban hacia ellos

-a la de tres corres

yaten la miro extrañado, intento voltear – una.. dos.. tres!!! –este corrió hacia el lago volteado un poco para ver que serena lo siguiera, pero no era si, por lo que se freno, sin poder evitar sentirse angustiado ese ser era desagradable y serena no parecía con intenciones de correr, por el contrario se acercaba sigilosamente, y de un movimiento a otro comenzó a atacarlo, la bestia chillo, para yaten fue una gran sorpresa el como, ya que sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros, ella traía un cuchillo enorme en cada mano y de un solo tajo corto la cabeza haciendo que este se convirtiera en polvo antes de caer al suelo

-wow si alguna vez te hago enojar… avísame -ella sonrio-

-ya habrá tiempo para bromas, ahora vamonos –pero para cuando yaten volteo mas cazadores los estaban rodeando, al parecer el chillido de esa criatura había alertado a los demás- no hagas movimientos bruscos

-alguien debería decirles que son horribles -¬¬-

-creo que esta mas cerca de lo que creí –mas de 10 cazadores se cercaban hacia ellos- ¿sabes controlar tu energía? Para reducirla

-si..

-hazlo o nos mataran

y comenzó a caminar entre ellos que solo hacían ruidos raros y continuaban intentando olfatearlos, no iban mas de medio lago cuando este comenzó a desquebrajarse

-serena… creo que tenemos problemas –la grieta en el hielo se hacia cada vez mas grande, ella volteo -

-no podemos correr o nos encontraran

yaten dio un par de pasos pero el hielo no resistió por lo que termino tragándoselo, de un momento a otro sintió como miles de agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo, causándole un dolor que lo paralizaba, su corazón le dolía y les costaba respirar, serena al verlo caer se lanzo hacia él alcanzando a sujetarlo de la chamarra antes de que este se hundiera cediendo al peso de su ropa mojada,

-sostente!!! – le costaba escucharla solo veía esos profundos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente

Flash back

-no lo entiendo seiya!!! –este ni se inmuto ante los gritos de su hermano seguia con lo ojos cerrados colocandose la con¿mbresa para evitar que se le hinchara el golpe que le acababan de dar- que demonios te pasa, estas loco, como esperabas que reaccionara el novio de serena

-no me importa…

-estas obsesionado –abrió los ojos y se puso de pie de golpe haciendo que yaten retrocediera de la sorpresa

-si! por una mirada de esos ojos, soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa… ella es… simplemente hermosa

Fin del flash back

el hielo continuo quebrándose, al parecer ella era mas ligera por eso soportaba su peso, y el detener a yaten, también la ponía en riesgo, asi que dejo de sostenerla

-No!!! no te atrevas a dejarme.. no te dejare aquí entiendes… me quedare contigo…

Lo ultimo fue casi un susurro, las lagrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista, no podía perderlo y en su desesperación dejo de reducir su energía atrayendo a los cazadores hasta ellos, y casi sin pensarlo opto por liberar toda su energia de golpe, haciendo que los cazadores desaparecieran y que yaten saliera del agua.

La jornada había sido dura, el accidente causado por la nieve y un conductor poco precavido había dejado varios heridos en el pueblo, y la ayuda de ellos había sido muy bien recibida, y por fin casi 12 hrs. después podían regresar, darien se sentía ansioso por hablar con serena, había llamado a su celular mas no contesto, la necesitaba, necesitaba refugiarse y descansar en sus brazos, mas al llegar a la casa nadie sabia de ella desde hace poco mas de dos horas, según Richard que recibió a emy había ido a dar un paseo, sin saber por que se sintió molesto y angustiado le había pedido que no saliera, no era muy difícil cumplir su petición y lo peor se aproximaba una tormenta.

Sin embargo nadie se mostraba preocupado, lita y mina platicaban en la cocina, conversación a la que se unieron el resto de las chicas recién llegadas, su cuñado seguía jugando junto con su amigo, mientras que seiya dormía en el sofá detrás de ellos, taiki y ami habían decidido irse a cambiar antes de cenar, a darien le dolía la cabeza, mas todo paso a segundo plano cuando amy y taiki estaban cenando, ya que fue cuando se dieron cuenta que era tarde y serena y yaten no aparecían y por dios que serena no cenara era casi un sacrilegio.

-alguien ha visto a mi bom… digo a serena –se freno en seco al ver a darien-

-¿y si se perdieron? –darien vio a mina, era muy probable, en ese momento sintieron la energia de serena, solo fue por unos segundos lo que indicaba dos cosas que estaba viva y que posiblemente estaba en peligo, se coloco de nuevo la chamarra -

-darien, no puedes salir así, esta por caer otra tormenta –volteo para encontrarse con nicolas-

-no me importa si se cae el cielo, tengo que encontrarla!!

-voy contigo –haruka también se puso la chaqueta-

-ella esta bien –voltearon a ver a sam – cuando tenia 7 años nos perdimos en el bosque y ella me cuido y si eso lo hizo a esa edad ahora… -mas nadie parecía escucharlo, ya que se les había unido taiki y seiya en alistarse para salir a la tormenta y comenzaban a darse indicaciones entre ellos sobre cuantos se quedarían en la casa-

-no… me.. in…invitaras… ni… un… café.. –ella sonrio y continuo con la tarea de quitarle la ropa-

-lo haré, solo quédate conmigo –se quito la chamarra y se la puso a el, después comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila- hablame quiero saber que sigues conmigo

-por.. por que… no..les has.. dicho.. a …

-solo intento protegerlas, abre la boca –y coloco un pequeño trozo de algo dulce en su boca – es chocolate, necesito que te calientes,

el no podía moverse, estaba recostado boca arriba en lo que parecía ser una cueva, y solo podía ver a serena que se movía de un lado a otro, ella se acerco y froto su extremidades, tenia tanto sueño

-vamos no te duermas, -el volvió a abrir los ojos y ella puso su oído en su pecho – debes calentarte o tu corazón se detendrá

-estas… tan… calien.. –para serena eso basto, serena continuo hablando pero yaten ya no podía oírla, solo escuchaba un fuerte zumbido, pero antes de perder el conocimiento alcanzo a distinguir que serena se quitaba el suéter

Tenían casi una hora caminando en el bosque y no había rastros de ellos por ningún lado, su desesperación comenzaba a ser evidente

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba pero se sentía muy bien asi, de n ser por que sentia que le lamían la cara no hubiera despertado nunca, comenzó por recuperar lentamente sus sentidos e intento moverse pero el peso sobre el se lo impidió movio su mano y solo sintio una tersa piel, y una dulce fragancia entre fresas y chocolate, abrió los ojos para encontrarla recostada sobre el, debió hacerlo para transmitirle calor y mantenerlo vivo, seiya tenia razón, ella poseía un gran corazón, y una belleza extraordinaria, se sonrojo, jamás pensó tenerla asi semi desnuda y sobre de el, y no es que se estuviera quejando, la observo por vario minutos ella dormia placidamente, arrullada por su respiración, quien diria que esa frágil y delicada criatura poseia tanto poder, se movio, yaten volteo ver y era una de sus nuevas mascotas la que ahora estaba lamiendola a ella, intento alejarla pero solo consiguió despertar a serena y el al momento cerro los ojos.

Se estiro, el ya habia dejado atrás el color azul, coloco su mano en su pecho para sentir su corazon, se sentia mas fuerte, recogio su ropa y volvio a ponersela, el abrio los ojos.

-¿Como te sientes?

-bien.. creo…

-ponte la ropa lo mejor sera regresar…. Deben estar preocupados

-pero si yo no me la quite –poniendo cara de cachorro-

-ja muy gracioso, yaten se levanto e intento vestirse pero sus movimientos eran torpes-

-te ayudare… -y se acerco a el, quien en el acto se sonrojo -

-Serena!!!

-¿escuchaste?

-¿que? –si había escuchado, pero una parte de el queria permanecer ahí con esa rubia y saber que otro misterio le escondía al mundo a parte de un cuerpo excepcional-

-es darien –y fue a la entrada de la cueva- Darien!!! -Este al verla corrió hasta ella, para abrazarla-

-me tenias tan preocupado -la beso en la frente mientras la seguía abrazando, segundos después llegaron los demás- estas helada…

-estas bien gatita?

-si haruka, yaten esta adentro, cayo al lago y creo que necesitara ayuda -lo ultimo fue para tiki y darien que muy a su pesar se separo de la rubia para ir a verlo-

-me alegra verte bombón –y acaricio con su dedo índice su mejilla, haruka solo carraspeo un poco y seiya fue al encuentro de su hermano, mientras que haruka abrasaba a serena, se recargo en su hombro y susurro-

-estoy cansada…

cerro los ojos un momento lo necesitaba, después de un rato de no escuchar ruido alguno volvio a abrirlos y estaba sola la cueva había desaparecido, y el bosque lucia diferente, no habia nieve y se veia en tonos dorados como en pleno otoño, observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

-Haruka!!!! Darien!!!!

conocía ese lugar, ya habia estado ahí antes y sabia a donde debía dirigirse así que comenzó a caminar por inercia, su vestimenta no le permitía ir mas rapido, ese vestido largo color blanco y sin mangas que habia llevado ya tantas veces, el aire hacia que las hojas cayeran sin cesar y que su pelo flotara camino por varios minutos hasta llegar a un lago tan cristalino que podía confundirse fácilmente donde empezaba o terminaba el cielo, el paisaje era hermoso

serena lo observo durante un largo tiempo hasta que viento se volvió mas fuerte obligándola a cerrar los ojos y desapareció segundos después con la misma sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente lo vio otra vez, tan magnifico como lo había visto antes, a aquel mágico ser se encontraba a unos metros de serena caminando sobre el agua y tomando un poco de ella, de un momento a otro ambos se miraron fijamente

y en el interior de serena surgió la necesidad de estar a su lado y al parecer sucedió lo mismo con aquel el unicornio de pelaje pálido como rayo de luna y con la cola color palo de rosa pues comenzó a trotar hacia ella, serena sonrió he hizo lo mismo importándole muy poco que ella no pudiera caminar sobre el agua y que eso causara que al comenzar a caminar se hundiera y se mojara a cada paso que daba , afortunadamente el unicornio se acerco a ella cuando el agua le llagaba solo a las rodillas

serena extendió su mano y acaricio al unicornio este solo se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un lengüetazo, ella sonrió mas con una brisa extraña el vestido de serena cambio a color negro y el unicornio al verla nuevamente a los ojos se altero parándose solo en su patas traseras y amenazando con golpear a serena con las delanteras causando que serena cayera al suelo de sentón terminando de empaparse, serena puso su brazos frente a ella en modo de protección y volteo su cabeza hacia la derecha y fue cuando lo vio.

un extraordinario y enorme león blanco corría hacia ella mientras había su boca para rugir y ante el fuerte rugido el unicornio comenzó a alejarse mas toda la atención de serena se centraba en aquel león corriendo a toda velocidad y abriendo nuevamente su hocico, serena estaba sorprendida pero no tenia miedo, muy en su interior sabia que no le haria daño, y solo esperaba escuchar nuevamente aquel rugido mas no fue así, estiro su mano para tocar al leon pero en su lugar toco una pequeña mariposa multicolor que se interpuso en el ultimo momento, desprendiendo una luz que la cegaba y.

-esta despertando….

-serena… -se sentía confundida, no podía reconocer a esas 4 personas frente a ella, miro a su alrededor, no sabia en donde estaba, y estaba agotada –serena… -volteo nuevamente a ver al chico que la llamaba

-darien…-este la abraso y los demás pareció que se relajaban – ¿como llegue aquí?, ¿que paso? –estaba adentro de una bañera

-en casa de nicolas, nos tenias muy preocupados gatita, te desmayaste en cuanto entraron a la cueva por yaten y…

-¿el esta bien? – no sabia que le pasaba, era como si todo lo entendiera a medias, los conocia sabia que haruka acaba de responderle, pero… se sentia tan debil-

-si, ¿tu, como te sientes? -darien la miro angustiado-

-yo… -claro! Conocia el bosque por que ya había estado ahí, una extraña mezcla de imágenes entre el momento actual y su sueño se formo en su mente, ¿porque de nuevo?, ¿que quería decir ese sueño?- estoy… -no quería preocuparlos, amy se acerco mas a ella y puso una mano en su frente-

-aun tiene fiebre!!

-serena…

Sintió como darien la agito, pero la oscuridad que la rodeaba de nuevo era mas fuerte, quedando suspendida, no supo cuanto tiempo, hasta que se vio rodeada por mariposas de colores, abrió los ojos, estaba acostada a un lado de darien, lo observo varios segundos.. dormía, se veía tan tranquilo, ella sonrió y salio lentamente de su abraso para no despertarlo, debía ir a comer algo o moriría de inanición, se coloco su bata, y camino un par de pasos antes de sentirse mareada, se sostuvo del marco de la puerta y continuo su camino después de un par de segundos, el hambre podia mas.

Bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina encontrándose con todas sus amigas distribuidas en el lugar, y con rostros desoladores.

-¿que pasa? –todas voltearon a verla, y mina fue la primera en acercársele para darle un abraso –yo también te quiero mina – esta sonrió

-nos tenias preocupadas

-serena tonta, ¿que haces aquí?!! –serena se separo de mina para vr a rei con cara de enfado-

-tengo hambre –y su estomago lo confirmo-

-te preparare lo que quieras –serena sonrió agradecida a lita que ya tenia un sartén el la mano-

-pero mejor siéntate –emy se acerco a ella y le dio la silla mas cercana-

-y ya se siente bien princesa –todas voltearon a ver a setsuna que sostenía una tasa de café del otro laso de la mesa, ¬¬U-

-jeje no es necesario que me llames asi, -sonrió- y si mejor que nunca –hotaru la observaba con mirada penetrante, queriendo ver mas haya de lo que decía y por lo regular lo lograba, serena le guiño un ojo, y hotaru desvió su mirada –

-¿y darien? –esta vez fue michiru quien le pregunto-

-dormido -respondió serena sin importancia-

-sera mejor que le avise a darien que estas aquí o se pondrá furico cuando despierte y no te vea ahí –rini se levanto y salio de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a serena dejándola sorprendida-

-chicas… gracias… -todas voltearon a verla- no solo por cuidarme… sino por ser mas que mis amigas

-serena tonta nos vas a poner sentimentales –haruka se coloco detrás de serena, y puso su manos en sus hombros-

-no tienes nada que agradecer….

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilamente, tanto serena como yaten se evitaban, la primera por que no quería preguntas, suficiente tenia con luna, y yaten por que no podía evitar recordar las sensaciones que esta le había causado después de semejante situación, si su hermano se enteraba se moría de la envidia, o lo mataba, de cualquier forma debía borrar eso de su mente.

Darien por su parte se había encargado de seguir a serena a sol y sombra, acaparando su atención y evitando asi que seiya se acercara de mas, por lo que había optado por dedicarse a componer, se sentía inspirado, mina había logrado acercarse a yaten quien al parecer estaba mas accesible que nunca, irreconocible incluso para su hermanos pues estaba, jugando y riendo, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con el, luna también había pasado tiempo con él pesar de la evidente molestia de artemis.

Rei al igual que darien se había propuesto no dejar a su amiga ni un instante, algo la inquietaba con respecto a ella todo era cuestión de tiempo para averiguar el que, para amy habia sido un tanto incomoda la platica con taiki con respecto a Richard su novio, pero ella jamás pensó que volverían y no podía dejarlo solo por que el había vuelto no era lo correcto, y desde entonces también se evitaban, lita estaba feliz con el simple hecho de estar con todas su amigas y en paz, serena tenia razón cuando les dijo que en sus viajes habían tenido sus aventuras y la suya no había sido nada fácil, pero ya habría tiempo de contarle, las outers ellas siempre estaba como en su mundo, todos sabían que estaba ahí por serena, pero las únicas que realmente convivían con el resto eran michuru y hotaru, bueno esta ultima solo con rini.

-¿estas bien? –taiki se acerco a seiya que se encontraba sentado en el pórtico, y le ofreció una de las dos tasas con chocolate que llevaba, aceptándola casi por inercia, sin esperar respuesta continuo- este viaje no era lo que esperabas verdad

-solo.. mírala –serena estaba con darien y rini, lucia seria, molesta… fria, todo lo que no era, todo en lo que el la había convertido- ella… -suspiro, y taiki le puso una mano en su hombro, viendo a amy que estaba a metros de serena con mina, yaten y Richard. –

-lita me pidió que les avisara que la cena esta lista –se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos, yaten fue el primero en acercarse, sentándose a un lado de él-

-Vale la pena… -seiya volteo a verlo, evidentemente no sabia de lo que hablaba, pero el continuo- ahora entiendo por que te agrada tanto… es dulce, fuerte, valiente, divertida, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella, un poco torpe… pero linda -seiya sonrió al darse cuenta de quien hablaba- será difícil pero las cosas que valen la pena siempre lo son –serena se acerco a ellos y se sentó entre los dos

-me alegra que hayan venido –ambos sonrieron, serena miro a seiya y yaten se levanto dejándolos solos- lamento no haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero espero te hayas divertido –seiya tomo su mano y la beso-

-si te hizo feliz valió la pena… vamos a cenar

continuara….


	19. La ayuda de sailor mercury

Capitulo 19: La ayuda de sailor mercury

"¿como sigues?"

"aun con gripa… pero ya me siento mejor" -el la abraso-

"deberías irte a descansar" –ella volteo a ver su reloj 15:30 -

"lo haré pero por ahora ¿me llevas?" -el la soltó-

"un hospital no es el mejor lugar para ir si estas enfermo" frunció el seño y ella sonrió-

"por favor"

"sabes que lo haré "

"gracias seiya" –debía hacer algo, esa rubia era su debilidad-

"llegas tarde seiya" –le dijo un chico peliplateado mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la mesa-

"lo siento es que tuve un contratiempo" –los chicos frente a el entornaron los ojos, realmente dudaba que sus hermanos creyeran en eso pero tenia que intentarlo -

"déjame adivinar" –le comento el de pelo castaño- "de nombre serena"

"¿de que me perdí?" –ignorando las molestas miradas de sus hermanos-

"pues de tu ensayo, asi que entra, esta molesta y esperándote" –esa monja de por si era insoportable no quería ni imaginar lo que le esperaba, suspiro y camino resignado, era por una buena causa-

"suerte, la necesitaras…"

"¿que tiene que ver rini en esto?" –el entorno lo ojos y como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo y se acerco a ella-

"que debemos estar juntos por ella" –se alejo de el, se sentía mas que enfadada como se atrevía a decirle eso y con esa soltura-

"no quiero que te sientas atado a mi solo por rini"

"¿que? No yo no…"

"por que eso es lo que me estas dando a entender… quiero que estés conmigo por que me amas… no por ella" –observo la cicatriz en su mano-

"serena claro que te amo, solo no quiero que ese tipo haga que te olvides que…"

"no me gusta el rumbo de esta conversación será mejor que me vaya"

"¿no vamos a ir a comer?" –su beeper comenzó a sonar –

"no, al parecer hoy también estarás ocupado" –abrió la puerta –

"no te vayas, no tardare"

"estoy cansada… y tu ocupado mejor me voy" –el le detuvo la puerta impidiéndole el paso-

"estas enojada… no quiero que te vayas asi" –ella volteo a encararlo-

"claro que lo estoy!!!" –el la observo fijamente, era raro que su novia estuviera tan irritable -

"¿te sientes bien?" -ella desvió su mirada, recientemente siempre era lo mismo, solo un juego de miradas-

"si es solo que aun tengo gripa"

"te estas tomando…"

"si cada 12 horas" –el no dejaba de mirarla y coloco su mano sobre su frente- "además vengo a ver a mi novio no al doctor" –y quito la mano de darien, seguía molesta-

"tienes fiebre…" -su beeper volvió a sonar-

"por eso me voy a casa, tu! ve y atiende a tus pacientes" -el exhalo exasperado y la puesta se abrió dejando pasar a una enfermera-

"doctor chiva es remi…" -observo la mirada molesta e inpasiva de serena -

"si ya voy… espérame aquí "

serena se sentó en el sofá frente a darien y este salio de su consultorio siguiendo a la enfermera, habían pasado ya varios minutos en los que se la paso mandando mensajes, comenzaba a sentirse peor, miro el reloj de la pared 16:30, con razón tenia hambre, así que decidió irse a casa, paso por el área pediátrica, sin pensarlo entro, quizás ahí encontraría a darien, pero solo estaba ese pequeño niño de la ultima vez continuaba dibujando y tenia su dibujo pegado en la cabecera

flash back

lo peor de ir de viaje era desempacar, saco su ropa dispuesta a llevarla a la lavadora, si tan solo, esa maldita gripa la dejara en paz

"serena ¿que es esto?" -volteo a ver a luna que veía una hoja de papel, se acerco hasta ella, era la imagen de un monstruo dibujado por un niño-

"es de un paciente de darien"

fin del flash back

"hola" –el niño la miro-

"hola!... gracias por tu dibujo"

"es bueno que te haya gustado"

"me protege… el ya no se me acerca "

"¿quien? "

"el de mi dibujo" –serena comenzó a ver borroso- "ha venido por tantos de nosotros" –volteo los demás niños parecían dormir- "se llevo a remi" –ya había oído ese nombre-

"será mejor que me vaya"-sin esperar la respuesta del niño se fue, al fondo del pasillo se veía una silueta poco uniforme, serena intento enfocarla pero no podía y el dolor de cabeza era terrible.

emy llevaba poco mas de 12 horas en el hospital se sentía cansada pero contenta, su turno estaba por terminar,

"serena…"

"hola emy"

"¿estas bien?"

"no, aun tengo gripa, ¿has visto a darien…?"

"esta en la oficina de mi mama, al parecer ha tenido problemas con sus pacientes.."

"¿problemas?" –serena se recargo en la pared, estaba cansada, y tenia frio-

"sus pacientes están prácticamente muriendo, y son los familiares los que están reclamando… tiene problemas y muy serios"

"estoy segura que darien esta haciendo todo lo posible, es uno de los mejores doctores…"

"lo se serena… pero las cosas no van bien"

"volteo nuevamente hacia la sala pediátrica, el ser deforme avanzaba hacia ella, estaba sudando, exhalo, su aliento estaba mas caliente de lo normal, el ser se acercaba a paso normal, serena volteo a ver a emy sin embargo ella no lo había notado.

"serena…¿Estas bien?" – unos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación-

"emy…" -volteo para señalarle lo que había visto pero el pasillo estaba vacio, sintió su mano sobre su frente-

"estas hirviendo!!!, vamos "

sujeto su brazo guiándola sin embargo serena no pudo dar mas de tres pasos cuando comenzó a desvanecerse, ya no tenia fuerzas cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba de inmediato, lo vio a los ojos, sonrio.

"Darien…"

Dejo de luchar quedando inconsciente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en la cama de un hospital, al levantar la mirada vio a la chica peliazul, perdida en sus pensamientos,

"emy" –esta sonrio al verla-

"¿como te sientes?"

"cansada ¿y darien?"

"el volverá después, para llevarte a casa…"

"emy.. ¿que pasa? "

"por que lo preguntas"

"porque te conozco"

"otro paciente de darien cayo en coma hoy y lo culpan, creen que no les ha dado el tratamiento adecuado…¿ A donde vas?" –serena se había levantado quitándose lentamente el suero y colocándose su chaqueta-

"cuando me lastime –levanto su mano- me pareció ver algo en el pasillo de pediatría, uno de sus pacientes dice que un monstruo los ataca y hoy creo que lo vi antes de desmayarme "

"tenias mas de 40° pudiste haber visto elefantes rosas, y necesitas descansar"

"emy se que hay algo mas, no seria la primera vez "

"quieres decir un nuevo enemigo" –serena asintió- "no lo creo.."

"emy ire a investigar, si tu me ayudas será mas fácil sino de todas formas ire…" –emy la miro fijamente- "entonces… ¿me acompañas?"

"Una vez mas!!"

"pero…?"

"yo me voy!!"

"señorita no hemos terminado" –dijo con su tono francés-

"yo si, tengo una sita muy importante y no puedo llegar tarde por su culpa" – viendo al pelinegro parado frente a ella, al parecer el coqueteo había terminado-

"entonces no esta comprometida con esto y lo mejor será que no regrese!!"

"tal vez no lo haga.. ni siquera me pagan"

El ambiente se tenso, el se sintió un tanto culpable pero no sabia que es lo que hacia mal y eso es lo que le disgustaba de akane la directora (NA: al fin recordé el nombre jeje), la chica salió enfadada del lugar ante la actitud de la directora, ahora no tendrían actriz principal,

"seiya!! Que esta esperando dije de nuevo!!"

"si.."

Llevaban poco mas de diez minutos en la oficina de darien buscando por todos lados, serena se sento, aun se sentía débil, quizás emy tenia razón y después de todo no habia sido buena idea levantarse le dolía la cabeza.

"no encuentro nada"

"¿y sabes que estamos buscando? " –emy no estaba convencida de lo que hacían-

"no estoy segura" –amy miro a serena con reproche y camino al escritorio de darien encontró varios expedientes e historiales médicos"

"Y que dirá darien si nos encuentra esculcando sus cosas"

"es por su bien y lo sabes emy"

"su computadora tiene contraseña"

"mmm… prueba con rini"

"No"

"endimion o chiva"

"no y no… ya se… listo entre"

"¿a si? ¿Cuál es?"

"serenity"

emy sonrio y serena se sonrojo, volteándose para que no la viera, se topo con una foto suya con darien, seiya tenia razón darien era muy serio, pero sus mejores sonrisas eran para ella

"según esto el tratamiento de darien esta funcionando"

"entonces ¿que esta matando a estos niños?" –serena vio un pequeño refrigerador a un lado del escritorio de darien- "tom"

"¿quien?" –ami volteo a verla mientras ella abría el refri-

"un paciente de darien, claro debimos ir con el antes, el fue el que hiso el dibujo" –amy la miraba extrañada- "¿que sera esto?"

"una muestra del virus"

"dámelo" –emy se lo quito de las manos antes de que lo abriera- "que haces"

"me enfermare de lo mismo que ellos, estoy segura que asi volveré a ver a esa criatura"

"Serena ¿estas loca? "

"no, pero es mi darien y tenemos que probarlo o su carrera terminara, lo están acusando de la salud de estos niños"

"si pero debe haber otra solución, para esto aun no hay cura y si te pasa algo las chicas me mataran"

"lo haré con tu ayuda o sin ella y sin ti será mas difícil"

"entonces lo hare yo"

"no! si algo sale mal tu me puedes ayudar, eres doctora" –saco unas gotas del frasco-

"espera! si te lo tomas asi, en su forma pura, te matara" –tomo un vaso con agua echándole unas gotas del virus y se lo dio a serena- "y aun me falta mucho"

"pero algún dia lo serás y de las mejores" –ambas sonrieron, serena miro el vaso frente a ella – "por darien" –y en señal de brindis tomo todo de un solo trago"

después de un par de minutos serena esta hirviendo nuevamente por la fiebre, su piernas eran torpes y pesadas, y necesitaba de la ayuda de emy para caminar

"sabia que me arrepentiría de esto"

"solo llévame con los niños" –emy suspiro preocupada, si esto no funcionaba jamás se lo perdonaría, al llegar al pasillo serena lo vio parado frente a ella-

"ahí esta" –emy vio hacia todos lados pero no veía nada- "los niños.. cuidalos.. yo .. lo detendré.."

"pero no puedes ni sostenerte"

"hazlo!!..." –se separo de emy y camino hacia donde estaba la extraña criatura- "o no habrá servido de nada"

emy entro a la habitación y serena siguió caminando atrayendo al monstruo hacia ella , al llegar a la azotea serena sintió como la golpeaban por la espalda tirándola a varios metros, intento levantarse, se sentía mareada, el demonio se acerco a ella tomándola del cuello, serena sintió que su temperatura se incrementaba

"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO" –el ataque libero a serena-

"¿estas bien gatita?"

"si.."

"Serena!!" –sailor mercury llego hasta ella, viendo a sailor Urano y Neptuno que estaban frente a ella- "como pueden ver a esa cosa"

"a mi espejo no se le va nada" -el monstruo volvió a dirigirse a serena-

"TIERRA TIEMBLA!!" - emy se coloco su visor comenzando a analizar los datos que este le daba asi como su insistencia en llegar hasta serena-

"serena tenia razón es atraído por la temperatura por eso enferma a su victimas ya que asi las localiza" –se alejo de serena- lo mejor será que ataquemos juntas"

"tierra tiembla"

"maremoto de Neptuno"

"rapsodia acuática de mercurio"

"pero que demo…"

para sorpresa de las tres el demonio solo había esquivado el ataque y por su descuido ahora sostenía a serena quien estaba comenzando a quedar inconsciente

"burbujas congelantes de mercurio estallen" – estas congelaron la mayor parte del cuerpo de la bestia que grito y volteo hacia ellas- "sailor urano tu espada" – sailor urano corto la cabeza del demonio haciendo que este desapareciera liberando a serena-

"gracias chicas"

"cuídala sailor mercury" –dijo sailor urano antes de desaparecer junto con Neptuno-

"sip, vamos serena necesitas descansar…" - a lo lejos y fuera de la vista de las sailor una capa ondeaba en el viento, aquel caballero dio la vuelta al ver que todo había salido bien, sonrio, y antes de marcharse dejo un frace al viento

"bien hecho sailor mercury…"

"Milagrosamente los pacientes de darien han despertado y los demás se han recuperado, y todo se lo atribuyen a su tratamiento" –serena sonrio-

"no sabes como me alegra saber eso"

"al parecer tenemos un nuevo enemigo" –serena asintió- "debemos decirles a las demás asi estarán atentas" –serena volvió a observar el reloj 18:40, y aun moria de hambre- "discúlpame…"- serena volteo a verla- "por no creerte desde un prin.."

"no importa.."

"pero.."

"en serio no… "

"¿Cómo te sientes? –darien entro a la habitación interrumpiendo a serena-

"bien! –le giño un ojo a emy- "pero hambrienta, me llevas a comer algo"

"claro!"- esta vez fue darien quien sonrió, al parecer ya no estaba enojada-


End file.
